Miss Rachel
by TetheredHeartz
Summary: Needing money fast, Rachel takes Kurt up on an offer she can't refuse. Future broadway star Rachel Berry is now Miss. Rachel to a four year old Maci Hudson as she becoming her nanny in her last attempt to stay in NYC. A/U Finchel as well as other couples
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Glee, only Maci. _**

**x.**

The bright lights of the stage hit her, brighter than the sun on the hottest day in the city. The theater is much too quiet aside from the shuffling papers from the seating below. Rachel rings her hands together anxiously awaiting to hear what they've got to say.

This would make her fourth audition in less than two weeks, this being the last of the bundle she had lined up.

One of the men on the right cleared his throat making her stomach churn with anticipation and eyes widen as she waits for him to continue.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that you have an amazing voice." The suited man spoke setting his papers down while looking at Rachel directly. She smiled, nodded and held in the breathe just in case anything was missed that he was saying. "You have a lovely presence about you as well."

Her heart fluttered at the different words this man was using to describe her talent.

"I'm just afraid..." He started and she let out a shaky breath. It was too good to be true,. Not letting it be shown Rachel smiled politely as she listened to the man rip her dreams from right under her As they dismissed Rachel she stalked off the stage watching as the next woman went on. Watching as yet much taller woman walked onto the stage with such grace, Rachel couldn't help but want her to be attacked by lions.

Collecting her belongings Rachel walked out into the streets of New York City, the city in which her dreams were supposed to come alive. The city that was supposed to where her life was supposed to start. A place she invested her whole eighteen years to get her there. But instead at twenty three they're as good as dead, much like the feeling as she walks down the sidewalks to her apartment. Saying hello to a few neighbors as she walks up the building Rachel collects her mail.

"Rachel!" Turning around mid way to the top of the first flight she turns to find her landlord standing, waving her down. Walking her way down she notices the grim look on his face as he lowers his head and mumbles "I'm going to have to have your rent in two weeks, hun."

"Two weeks?" She asks weakly clutching her already late cell phone bill in her hands "I thought I had a month?"

"That was last month, I need that and this months in order for me to keep you boarded here." The italian patted her on the arm before going back into his office.

Forcing her way up the stairs Rachel ran through all the possibilities for her to come up with two months of rent in justtwo weeks. With no job which means no income, there was no way she would be staying in New York City anymore.

Unlocking her apartment on the second floor Rachel threw her unopened bills on the table, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and settling down on one of the bar stools. Staring at the bills Rachel knew she had to do something soon, there was no way she'd be able to support herself with just living off of some low end off-off-off-off Broadway show, granted if she even landed a role.

Being able to scrape together two pennies was hard enough these days, let alone a thousand dollars for a shitty apartment on the Lower East Side.

Moving to New York was supposed to set her Broadway career on fire, making her one of the most demanded stars on the block. But instead it only seemed to set her farther apart, the performing wasn't fun for her either. The love seemed to fade away, only leaving her with the feeling of failure. Rachel wasn't happy where she landed in life, feeling that her performance wasn't true and only for the money. Both were true and Rachel knew it wasn't meant to turn out like it had.

"I'm supposed to be a star." She mumbled twirling the cap around on the counter. "I'm Rachel Berry."

**xx.**

"I'm going to kill this kid." Kurt grumbled running into the next room with a bath towel in his hand. "Maci get out here now!"

Giggling could be heard from the four year olds room, so quietly rounding the corner Kurt listened very closely for any more clues to where his niece was hiding.

"I'm going to find you..." Kurt sang lifting the bunnies, bears and numerous unnecessary animals in which this kid had thrown all over her room. Another giggle echoed as it led him to the right side.

" Maci Jets Hudson you come out here right now and get this towel wrapped around your naked butt." Another giggle erupted but he still wasn't sure where it was coming from. Looking at his watch, Kurt held a long meaningful breath as he tried to stay calm. "We have to go now Maci and I'm not playing.. If we don't go we won't catch up with your dad in time to drop you off."

This time there was a whine from her but still no kid.

"I will shove all of your stuffed animals in a trash bag and throw them away if you don't come out here." Kurt warned "Even Mr. Sillypants."

A loud gasp erupted as well as a scream as the naked little girl ran from the closet clutching Mr. Sillypants in her hands. "My, Mr. Sillypants!"

Wrapping the towel around her quickly before she got away Kurt helped get her dress over her body and comb out her hair. "If you're nice and let me get you ready then you can keep your bunny."

"Deal." Maci smiled up at her uncle while following him into the bathroom to get her brown locks blow dried.

"Good." Kurt sighed in relief, he really needed to talk to his brother about this.

**xxx.**

"What?" Finn asked keeping an eye on Maci as she wandered off on to one of the playsets in Central Park. "No, dude you're like my wingman. Maci loves you and you're great with keeping track of everything."

"I can't do it anymore Finn." Kurt sighed knowing that this was going to be hard. "I don't mind helping out with Maci every now and then but I have my own life. I was late to meet with one of my biggest clients the other day. Rght now just isn't the time to be a full time nanny to your daughter."

"This is just great." Finn groaned sitting down on one of the benches. "What am I going to do, I start games soon. I can't really take Maci with me to all these places over night."

"I'm really sorry Finn." He truly was, but his business was starting to be affected. "I can help you out until you find someone but I really need to start buckling down on my own stuff."

"I know and I appreciate everything you've done for me." Finn looked up patting his brother's shoulder. "It's been so hard and you've stepped up and helped me through it."

"You aren't doing too shabby of a job either." Kurt nudged him as Maci jumped down from the monkey bars.

"Daddy, Uncle Kurt!" She yelled running over to them. "Did you see?"

"High five!" Finn said holding out a hand "That was awesome."

Grinning from ear to ear the little girl ran back over to the ladder climbing back up. She was happy and healthy, so he knew he had to be doing something right.

"Just promise you'll help me until I find someone."

"Promise."

**xxxx.**

"What in the hell am I supposed to do?" Rachel pouted walking around the store with Kurt as he picked through the racks "I've got two weeks Kurt, two weeks to turn my zero dollar paycheck into a thousand hundred dollar one."

"There's always stripping." Blaine, one of the owners of the Barneys contributed to the conversation as he leaned against where the handbags were resting. .

"You are not helping at all." Rachel groaned dropping her head against Blaine's shoulder

"Sell drugs?" Blaine winked at Kurt while listening to Rachel groan in frustration.

"This is serious, what am I going to do? I have a major problem, either I'm going to be shipped back to Lima or I'm going to be living in a homeless shelter until my nose shrinks!" Her voice crying out as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Like we would let you live out on the streets." Blaine comforted her "We'd at least give you a box."

"Oddly, I think that might make me feel better."

"How about I loan you the money until you can pay me back?"

"I couldn't ask you do that, I'd feel horrible. Plus I wouldn't even know when I'd get the money to pay you back and then it would eat me alive until I did." Rachel denied Blaine's offer. "I'll figure something out, even if I get derailed for a little more time auditioning for my big break."

"I have it!" Kurt announced coming over to Rachel with arm piled high with clothes.

"Kurt, no offense and I know you've been looking for that shirt for a long time but..."

"My brother" Kurt interrupted "..You remember him right?"

"Yes..." Rachel agreed slowly not seeing where this could help her. "I know what you tell me."

"He's looking for a nanny, you're the perfect choice."

"Oh, no I don't think so." Rachel shook her head "I have never taken care of a kid in my life."

"Rachel this might be your only lifeline. I mean you've got two weeks to come up with a thousand bucks."

"I have no experience with kids what so ever, I'm an only child who never babysat a day in my life."

"It's nothing, Maci is simple." Kurt crossed his fingers behind his back hoping that she would take the job. "Please Rachel, Finn really needs the help and I bet more than anything he's willing to pay high dollar for you."

Pondering on it all, Rachel looked to Blaine who was nodding. "I think you should do it."

"You promise she won't give me a hard time?" Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, nervous about her decision. This was a kid after all.

"She'll be a piece of cake."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Fantastic, I'll talk to my brother tomorrow about it and call you as soon as I know."

"Okay" Rachel nodded gaining a little more confidence about her agreement. "I will be fine."

**xxxx.**

"Really?" Finn asked smiling as his brother stood in the doorway, Finn continued to pack for his first away game.

"She'll be able to start as soon as possible, which will be tomorrow."

"That is awesome dude, I owe you big time!" Slapping Kurt on the back as he walked past him, going down the hallway to Maci's bedroom. But turned around when he realized that he knows nothing about this woman who will be watching his kid. "What's her name?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Sarcasm ripping through his voice. "Well she is Rachel Berry one of my good friends here. She is twenty three years old and lives on the Lower East Side."

"Wait, the Lower East Side?"

"Broadway wannabe, she's amazing but hasn't had a break." Kurt explained quickly going through Rachel's little story. "She's from Ohio, Lima actually but she went to Carmel so you've never met her. Rachel has no job but has been looking for one. Basically that's all I can think of that you would need to know."

"Is she good with kids?" Finn asked

"Uh... you see that the thing."

"What thing, there should be no thing either she is good or not good."

"Well she's never really been around kids before." Finn's eyebrows raised in concern

"But you expect me to trust her around my kid for the first time when I'm away in Dallas?"

"I'll be around, I promise." Kurt stepped forward placing his hands on his shoulder "I have everything under control and promise to keep an eye on them both. But I assure you that Rachel is more than capable of taking care of Maci in the between time."

"And you promise that you'll help her until she gets the hang of things while I'm away."

"Cross my heart and on my Swanepoel fedora that I will." Finn had no clue who or what that was but knew that it was probably designer, expensive and totally in the fireplace if anything happened to his little girl.

**xxxxx.**

"I'll see you in a couple days." Finn swore as he bent down to Maci's level to give her a hug good bye. "I will be back before you know it."

"I can still watch you on TV, right?" Her brown eyes, a replica of his own stared up in question

"Of course you can, Kurt has talked to Rachel about it all. Just remember when you see me blow the camera a kiss..."

"It's to me because I'm your special little lady." Maci grinned from ear to ear giving her father a big hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll be back before you know it." Kissing her once more on the cheek Finn stood up keeping a hand on her back. "Now you be good for Miss. Rachel and I'll see you before you know it."

"Okay." Maci nodded going over to Kurt.

"I've got to go, the taxi came early but Rachel will be here soon right? I know you've got a big meeting later on."

"Go on, we'll be fine and she'll be here any minute."

Grabbing his bag, Finn gave Maci one last kiss before thanking his brother and going down to the cab waiting for him. Rushing over to the window as she does almost every time her daddy leaves, Maci watches as he gets into the cab, riding down the busy streets of New York.

Just then a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts of her daddy leaving as she turned to hear Kurt greeting Miss. Rachel. She listed as they talked in the next room, instructions being given and Kurt yelling good bye to them, shutting the door shutting.

And then for the first time she was alone with Miss. Rachel.

**xxxxx.**

She had a big nose, well bigger than Maci had ever seen on a person. Miss. Rachel was pretty and short, much shorter than her daddy or Uncle Kurt. Miss. Rachel was tan and didn't talk much, yet.

Sitting across from Rachel she watched the little girl look at her with wonder on her face. Maci was short but had long legs that were sticking out from under dark shorts. Her dark curls cascading down her arms as she looked to Rachel with curious eyes.

"So..." Rachel sighed out playing with her fingers. "As you know my name is Miss. Rachel,, I will be taking care of you while your daddy is off doing his football stuff."

"What's your middle name?" A little put off by such a random question, Rachel tried not to look so surprised but embraced the girls wonder.

"Barbra!" Rachel sat up properly, more then willing to tell this little girl all about her idol. That wasn't the case when Maci scrunched her nose, shaking her head.

"I don't like it. Barbra sounds old."

"I beg your pardon." Rachel gasped clutching onto her hands tighter. She tried to let the comment go, the little girl simply was too young to know the significance of a name like Barbra. Rachel would just have to take her time with Maci to teach her those things.

"It's a stupid name."

Changing the subject before the conversation went too sour, Rachel smiled to her best ability. "What is your middle name?"

"Jets!" The little girl smiled proudly "Like my daddy's football team."

"Okay..." Rachel stood up quickly, changing the subject yet again before she said something to hurt the girls feelings. "What is it that you like to do for fun?"

"Well Kurt and I like to go to the park." She shrugged not really knowing why she had to tell them where to go.

"The park?" Rachel nodded "Well then let's go to the park."

It was later that day when Maci figured out that just about everything she said she did with Kurt, Rachel listened.

"He lets me get ice cream too." Maci bit her lip looking up at Rachel who had balloons in her hands from when they walked around the park. "Usually it's the chocolate kind."

"Ice cream?" Rachel's eyebrows raised in suspicion "I'm not sure about that, you haven't even had dinner yet."

"Oh, but Uncle Kurt always lets me get ice cream." Her bottom lip pouting as she stops in the middle of the pavement, in the way of all the people trying to run, bicycle or walk down the path.

"Well if your uncle lets you..." Before she could finish that sentence, Maci already had her hand grasped in Rachels while moving her faster down the hill.

**xxxxxx.**

"Maci what would you like for dinner?" Rachel yelled through the penthouse, not hearing anything she assumed that the child was too far in her room to hear.. Placing the box of spaghetti down onto the counter Rachel walked through the hallway leading to the little girls room. "Maci?"

Still there was nothing. Looking around the pink room Rachel couldn't find the little girl anywhere. "Maci, please come out."

Little feet could be heard running down the hallway behind Rachel. "Maci!"

Moving out into the large penthouse Rachel was lost. Only have been so far in the living room, kitchen and of course Maci's room meant she had no clue where anything else would even be.

"Maci please come out, I am going to have to cook dinner soon."

"NO!" The four year old screamed loud enough to get an understanding of where she was direction wise. Picking up the pace Rachel opened some doors leading into either a bathroom or an empty bedroom and then a room in which she assumes is Maci's fathers.

Still no little girl as she looked in all the rooms.

"I am never giving that kid ice cream again." Rachel stomped going to the doors to make sure they were locked so she couldn't get out. Eventually the kid would have to get hungry and her sugar rush would have to die down. In the meantime Rachel would cook them a nice meal.

Preparing the spaghetti Rachel soon realized that other than leftover pizza and take out containers in the fridge, there weren't much other stuff to base a meal off of. Definitely the stylings of a man's house with no woman influence.

Placing two plates on the table Rachel had also placed two forks and knives with them, dinner was officially served.

"Maci, it's time to come out of hiding and eat."

With the mention of food the ball of energy ran to the counter searching for what smelt to be the greatest take out food restaurant, ever.

"It's over here." Rachel smiled pointing to the dishes on the table. "Come sit."

"Daddy and I usually eat on the couch." Maci stated grabbing her plate to go into the living room but Rachel took it in her possession, placing it back onto the table.

"We are eating a the table, now sit please." Scooting out her own chair, Maci does as she's told. Sitting down Maci watched as Rachel lays a napkin over her lap. Not really understanding why she would need to do that, Maci felt obligated to do the same. They both started twirling their spaghetti on their forks before placing them into their mouths.

"Where did you get dinner from?" Maci asked putting more into her mouth

"I didn't, I made it myself!"

"You made this?" Maci's eyes go wide in amazement

"Yeah, doesn't your daddy make you food?"

"No" Her head shaking hard back and forth "He buys it from people who bring it here."

"Well you my dear will have fresh meals from me every single time I am here." Rachel smiles taking a drink of her water.

"Awesome, 'cause this is super good"

Food was one of Maci's weaknesses, she would have to remember that one.

**xxxxxx.**

"What girl is funny?" Maci questioned as she places a few more pieces of popcorn into her mouth, cuddled into a blanket as they watch one of Rachel's favorite movies. It was a rainy day which meant that they would be cooped up in the house all day until it stopped.

"Just watch the movie." Rachel instructed not taking her eyes off her screen.

"Why do they wear such funny looking clothes?"

"Just watch the movie" The older brunette repeated

All was quiet as Maci kept her eyes on the TV, watching and enjoying some popcorn but still she was curious.

"Fanny is a weird name."

Ignoring that awful comment, Rachel stole some of the child's popcorn.

"You know you have a big nose like Fanny." She pointed out looking up at Rachel

"It's not very nice to make fun of someone." Rachel scolded squirming around in her seat suddenly feeling self conscious and also proud that she had Barbra's nose. It was a good nose to have.

"I wasn't making fun of you."

"Sounded like it to me."

Maci stayed quiet for the rest of the movie much to Rachel's happiness. Once the credits were rolling Rachel looked down to ask Maci how she enjoyed her first view of 'Funny Girl' only to find her passed out asleep. Turning the TV sound off Rachel collected the little girl in her arms carrying her into her own room for the night. Tucking her in, Rachel turned on the little night light that was plugged into the wall and propped the door open just a little.

Going out into the kitchen Rachel began cleaning up from dinner. Washing the dishes Rachel thought back to the three nights she spent with Maci. Besides from the sugar rushes and the negative comments, Maci was a pretty okay kid. It was going to take some hit and misses to get the hang of being a nanny but Rachel knows that she can do it. She was going to have to do it.

Going back into the living room Rachel began folding blankets, placing them back over the couch; then taking the popcorn into the kitchen placing that too in the dishwasher. Hearing the front door open Rachel closed the dishwasher going into the living room. Expecting to see Kurt standing there but instead was met with a very tired looking but yet handsome, tall man.

"Oh." Rachel gasped not really knowing what to say. "Hi."

"Hi." He put down his duffle bag going over to the petite brunette offering a hand. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you before I left but I'm Finn."

"Oh, Finn" Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief as well as a chuckle, grabbing from his hand to shake it. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Rachel."

"Sorry I had to leave you with Maci on such short notice but Kurt's been having trouble keeping up with work while having Maci. He said you were perfect and that you could start immediately, my agent needed me in Dallas a day earlier than planned."

"No worries at all, perfectly understandable." Rachel smiled taking in Finn. He certainly was handsome with his boyish looking features.

"So..." Finn looked around, Rachel assumed for Maci

"She's sleeping, actually I just put her down about twenty minutes ago. I wasn't expecting you home until much later tonight."

"I got an earlier flight." Finn searched for his wallet before looking up to Rachel confused. "I'm really not sure how this payment thing works or how any of it really work really."

"Me either."

"Well I know I talked to Kurt and we reasoned that about a thousand would work for your time with her this week."

Rachel's heart nearly dropped at the mention of that much money being paid out to her.

"Oh, no I couldn't take that much for just three nights with her." Rachel denied his check that he wrote up.

"Honestly take the money." Finn said placing it on her hand. "Now I am going to get in touch with you probably tomorrow on when I'm going to need you."

"Yes of course, I wrote my number on the dry erase board on the fridge." Rachel pointed into the kitchen and grabbed her already packed bag. "Any time after ten is perfect for you to call."

"Awesome." Finn nodded shuffling on his feet as they stood there in his front hallway. "Well thanks again.."

"Yes, of course no problem. I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow." Rachel smiled waving as she opened the door, leading her own self out into the hallway. The door closed behind her as she reached to press for the elevator. Stepping in she watched the double doors close together, pressing the button for ground level. Looking at the check in her hands she almost couldn't believe that in only three days she had been paid enough for her rent for two weeks.

This job was definitely not that bad at all.

**I had originally made this out to be a long one-shot but this what twelve pages and was barely even started. So I made the decision to make it into a story but just separated into intervals. I hope you like the concept and continue with me. **

**Oh and yes, if anyone is interested in being my beta just let me know, that would be great! I need one for this story and for my other one as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Maci. **

**I would like to thank you all for the amazing feedback so far for just one chapter. You all completely blew me away, seriously. This is for all of you! **

**_I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou for editing this chapter, you're the best! Thank you!_**

**x.**

Knocking on her landlords door, Rachel waited until she heard him unlock his door. Fresh, clean and surprisingly in a good mood, Rachel handed over the envelope full of cash to the older man.

"I apologize for having this so late but I promise that every penny and dime is in there." The man's eyebrows raised in suspicion as he looked up at Rachel.

"Do I even want to know how you got this money?" Almost appalled at such accusations, Rachel covered the front of her body with the cardigan she had over her dress.

"I will see you next month Mr. De Luca and I promise to have payment for you on time." Stepping back as she didn't give him anymore of her time, completely missing his stare fixed on her ass.

Stepping out into the streets of the Lower East Side Rachel felt at least ten pounds of stress relieved from her body, just at the simple thought of staying in her apartment for another month. With a solid, well paying job like hers she would be able to audition on her free time.

Adjusting her shades Rachel was well on her way on meeting her good friend Santana. Having met Santana's friend Britney at an audition for a show, they had gone out a few times, both were great. Britney was usually in rehearsal or doing a show during the days while Santana did as she pleased, today was their lunch date.

Stepping through one of the deli's in the city, she immediately found Santana at one of the tables. Placing her purse on the surface she took off her shades, smiling as she greeted her friend.

"About time you showed up." So Santana wasn't the friendliest person on the planet but that's what Rachel found so intriguing. Santana wasn't a pushover and she sure as hell didn't put up with anything either.

"I had to pay my landlord this morning, plus wait for my new employer to call me."

"Employer, what are you like working at Subway now?" Santana asked pointing to the water she had ordered for Rachel.

"No, I'm not working at Subway." Rolling her eyes, she took a sip from the cold glass. "Kurt actually set me up with his brother who needed a nanny."

"Oh so you're watching a kid." Sarcasm rolling off her tongue. "You know, you actually have to know what to do with a kid to watch one."

"I'll have you know that I did just fine with her." Their regular meals brought to the table, Santana already ordered while waiting. "I am actually going over there today to watch her while Finn goes to practice."

"Finn?" Santana snorted "What kind of dumb name is that?"

"It's an old name, like Huckleberry Finn."

"Stupid."

"Sounds like you and Maci would get along just great." Rachel mumbled digging into her salad.

"So is this fish hot?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, not quite understanding where she was getting fish from.

"This Finn guy, is he hot?" The latino shrugged "You know would you bang him?"

"That's disgusting!" Rachel screeched "He is practically my boss, I am watching his child."

"So he's married?"

"No."

"Then I see no problem here." The glare was evident even as Santana continued about her meal without even a single look. "All I'm saying is that you need to get laid Berry. It's been what, like five hundred years since St. Jackass?"

"Two years." Rachel corrected "But I don't think about him anymore."

"Whatever, so did I tell you about my new job?"

"No you didn't" Rachel was thankful to have that conversation put away for at least a little while.

"Yeah I'm the new babysitter at the daycare down the street." Santana looked up to find that same glare she felt just moments ago. "See, doesn't that sound ridiculous?"

"You're ridiculous, I'll show you that I'm going to be the best damn nanny that kid will ever have."

"Not with that mouth." A wink was thrown Rachel's way as Santana shoved a piece of steak in her mouth.

"Yeah well, at least she'll have better table manners then you."

**xx**.

"Maci!" Finn yelled looking for his daughter "Come on out, Miss. Rachel is going to be here soon."

"What are we doing today?" The little girl asked jumping on her father's bed. "Something fun?"

"Maybe, I don't know you'll have to ask when she gets here." Gripping his daughter's hips he placed her on the floor. "I will be back hopefully before seven to tuck you in."

With a knock to the door, Maci raced quickly over to it. Opening it quickly, she squealed in delight when she saw Rachel.

"What are we doing today?"

"Oh... I'm not sure yet." Rachel smiled seeing Finn walking towards them with a duffle bag, his practice gear in it. Politely waving Rachel giggled pointing to his daughter. "I see she's eager to start her day."

"You have no idea, all I've heard all day was how cool Miss. Rachel is." Giving Maci a kiss to the cheek, Finn kept the front door open with his back. 'Thanks again Rachel, you already know when I should be back from our talk this morning."

"Yes, by seven tonight."

"Don't forget, I left my card on the table. Anything Maci may need food wise or a toy, go ahead and use it. I left my pin number on the table, I trust that it will be in good hands?"

"Yes, you won't have to worry about me."

"Awesome, alright see you two later." Closing the door behind him leaving the two ladies by themselves again.

Looking down Rachel began to wonder what in the world they could possibly get into for the day. If she were a kid being raised in the city there were tons of places she could think of, especially one in particular.

"Do you like dolls?"

"Barbies?" Maci asked shaking her head.

"No, American Girl dolls."

"I never heard of that." She confessed but then remembered a commercial for one. "Wait, I saw them on TV before."

"I know exactly what we will be doing today."

"We're going to visit dolls?" Maci asked not truly understanding what they would really be doing.

"Sort of, now go get your shoes on." Collecting her purse off the couch and Finn's credit card in case Maci wanted something to eat as well as Rachel's key to the penthouse, they made their way down. Hailing a taxi, the two got into the back as Rachel told the man just where to go.

"Am I getting a doll?"

"We'll see, your daddy said you could have a toy."

"Daddy has tons of money." Maci smiled clapping her hands. "I never had a doll before!"

"Never?" Maci shook her head. Rachel couldn't believe that a four year old never once had a doll. Rachel had dolls growing up, sure they were ballerina dolls but still nonetheless dolls. Every little girl deserved to have one.

"Is the store big?"

"Enormous!" Rachel enthused with her eyes.

"I'm excited!" Watching out the window as they slowly made their way to fifth avenue at forty-ninth street where they were let out. Paying with some extra cash from her emergency stash, Rachel grabbed Maci's hand as she dragged her towards the entrance.

The store was busy as always as Maci nearly dragged Rachel through the people. Gazing at everything in awe, Maci couldn't believe the amount of dolls in one store. Not just the dolls, but the clothing and everything else that came with them.

Going through history of all the American Girls in their time periods, Rachel couldn't help but to be entertained as well. There were baby dolls called Bitty Babies that Maci picked out, a little blonde boy and girl. But the main thing that sparked Maci's interest was the opportunity to personalize a doll.

"She looks like me!" Maci gasped going over to a doll that had brown almost black hair, with Maci's brown eyes.

"You can even get her an outfit that matches what you wear!" Rachel smiled showing her the racks of doll clothes.

"This is totally awesome!" Maci clapped her hands in excitement as she ran over to Rachel's leg hugging her closely "Thank you."

Two little words such as those had never affected Rachel as much as they did then.

**xxx**.

Nearly speed-walking as he checked his watch for the tenth time since getting out of the cab, Finn felt horrible. It was almost ten at night meaning he was three hours late getting home to relieve Rachel. He had forgotten his cell phone on his charger earlier which meant that he didn't have Kurt's or Rachel's number to call either.

Sliding his key through the door, Finn dropped his bag to the floor going in. Going quietly down the hall, the penthouse was still as silence filled the rooms.

The tv in the living room was set to low volume as a movie play screen was replaying over and over again. Peaking over to the couch he found Rachel curled up in a ball with a throw blanket covering her. Debating on whether or not to wake her, FInn didn't have to make that choice when she stirred in her sleep waking up.

Blinking a few times she had to think about where she was, until she realized Finn standing in front of her.

"I am so sorry." Rachel apologized rubbing the sleep from her eyes, sitting up on the couch. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just put Maci down and then fell asleep watching a movie."

"No, don't worry about it. I mean seriously I should be the one apologizing, I was supposed to be home over three hours ago."

"It's no big deal." Rachel waved off standing up to smooth down her dress. "Maci and I had a blast today, as soon as she got ready for bed she was out like a light."

"That's great Rachel, I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am for you doing this."

"You're the one doing me a favor." Rachel snatching her purse off the coffee table.

"Are you going to be okay getting home? I know it's late and you live a little far from here."

"Yeah, I should be fine. Don't worry about me, I'll catch the subway home and be there within a half hour."

"No, you can't take the subway." Finn stated going over to his wallet. "Here take a few bucks and get yourself a cab."

"I have money, I just like to take the subway."

"Nobody likes the subway. Think of it as an advancement." Finn insisted handing her the forty dollars.

"An advancement." Rachel nodded "I will remember to tell you."

"It's the least I can do for not calling to tell you I was going to be late. I forgot my phone here at the house and I'm not very good with numbers."

"Completely understandable, but that's what I'm here for. Maci was darling for me today."

"She really likes you, trust me she didn't shut up about you."

"I hope you don't mind, I took her to American Girl today and got her a doll. It was something she said she didn't have, a doll is sort of a girl's rite of passage."

"Really?" Finn's eyes lit up "She wanted a doll?"

"Let's just say her eyes lit up as bright as yours probably did when you got your first football." Rachel laughed shifting her purse on her shoulder. "She's been playing with it ever since."

"That's awesome Rachel, thanks." Finn was sincere, he didn't even know his kid was interested in playing with dolls. "Maybe having a woman around Maci will help her."

"Maci is an amazing kid Finn, whether or not she plays with dolls has nothing to do with it." Opening the door Rachel waved "I'll see you tomorrow, at the same time."

"Okay." Finn waved back "Careful getting home, sorry again."

Smiling once again, Rachel made her way into the elevator. Locking the door behind her, Finn shut everything off before going into Maci's bedroom. Kissing his daughter's forehead he noticed the doll in her arms as she clutched it close to her body. He would have to get more doll stuff for her.

**xxxx**.

Sitting down at one of the cafes in town Maci held on to her doll playing with her hair, waiting for her Uncle Kurt to come back with their food.

"Miss. Rachel?" Maci questioned, Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "How come you don't have kids?"

"I'm far too young to start thinking about having children." Rachel smiled

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three."

"My daddy said he was almost twenty two when he had me." Maci stated "That's younger than you."

"That may be so, but it doesn't mean that I am ready to have a child. I still have Broadway to get through before I even think about those things."

"Broadway?" Maci's nose scrunched in confusion

"Broadway..." Kurt let out a dreamy sigh as he gave Rachel her salad and Maci her chicken tenders. "Broadway is a magical place, Maci."

"No, Candyland is."

"Broadway is much better than any silly game."

"What does Broadway do?"

"It's a place where the best of the best go to sing and dance. Many of the world's best singers are right beneath our noses, here in New York." Rachel smiled, just thinking of all her idols walking these very streets.

"Eh, sounds boring."

"Oh but it's not." Kurt insisted "You would love it."

"Doubt it." Maci dunked one of her chicken tenders into ketchup.

"You know..." Rachel smiled looking at Kurt with bright eyes. "Brittany is in 'The Lion King' as one of the dancers."

"'The Lion King?" Her interest sparked at the mention of a Disney movie.

"Yes, I haven't seen it yet but I've heard it's amazing!" Kurt nodded along "Which is why I'm getting the three of us tickets. I can get Brittany to get us tickets to Saturday's show, you'll be with me anyway."

"I am so excited!" Maci clapped her hands "Wait, can we get Laci a ticket too?"

Rachel giggled nodding, thinking how cute it was that Maci thought of her doll. "Of course we can get Laci in, I think she will love it too."

**xxxxx**.

"This Saturday night?" Finn asked walking with Maci down the streets on just about his only day off this week. "I thought you were going to watch my game?"

"But daddy, you always have games. Uncle Kurt and Miss Rachel got tickets for only this Saturday. Laci and I are super excited to go" Clutching her father's hand as if her whole life depended on it. "I want to go."

"I guess that's okay, since you really want to go." Finn sighed, kind of bummed that his kid didn't want to watch him. But he knew she would probably enjoy the show a lot more than a football game. "Plus I mean there will be other games."

"Maybe Miss Rachel and I could go to a game here in New York?"

"Maybe." In just the week that Rachel had been around he has seen a major change in Maci, definitely in the best direction. She seemed to be having a little more fun, which kids should be doing.

"I'll bring something home for you daddy, that way you know I was thinking about you."

Picking her up Finn kissed her forehead as he continued to walk. "That would be awesome baby."

**xxxxxx.**

"I love this dress!" Maci exclaimed, twirling around as they waited in the lobby for Kurt to show up.

"Thank you, it was mine from when I was a child." Rachel beamed, ecstatic that Maci liked the dress as much as she did. "I didn't see anything Broadway appropriate in your closet, with all your shorts and pants."

"I don't have any dresses or skirts!" Twirling around again, Maci giggled as she collapsed in a chair. "Do you have anymore?"

"Maybe we can go shopping next week."

"Yay! you are the best Miss Rachel." Maci lit up even more when she saw her uncle coming towards them. Standing up she ran up to him twirling for him. "Look Uncle Kurt, Rachel brought me one of her dresses. I look pretty don't I?"

"You look beautiful." Kurt smiled resting a hand on her shoulder. "Just like a little lady."

"I want to look just like Miss Rachel."

"Just without the knee highs." Kurt teased as he remembered some of the old pictures from her teenage days. Choosing to ignore him, Rachel gave them both their tickets and told them that they should be heading in to get to their seats.

Rachel proceeded to take out the candies she brought for them all to share during the show. When the lights dimmed, Maci could hardly contain her excitement as she gripped Laci closer to her body.

Watching the show with such wonder and happiness, Rachel was amazed at how enthused Maci was with the show. The entire time she stared in awe at the performers, humming along with the familiar tunes from the movie.

When the curtains closed and the show was over, Maci stood up between Kurt and Rachel. "I loved it!"

"She loved it." Kurt placed a hand over his heart looking over to Rachel.

"I knew she'd love it." Rachel smiled

"Broadway is so cool! Much cooler than football." Maci exclaimed following the two adults out of the building.

"How about we don't tell your daddy that." Kurt laughed

"We should take her to go see 'Mary Poppins' next."

"That's a show?" Maci's mouth dropped in shock

"Yep, in fact I know someone who is in the show who could get us tickets for that too."

"You are super cool Miss Rachel." Maci hugged her leg

"You hear that? I'm super cool." Smirking at how well Maci seemed to be taking to her, Rachel couldn't help but be a little smug about it. "How about I take all of us super cool kids out to ice cream, how does that sound?"

"What are we waiting for?" Kurt asked weaving around the crowd to get some ice cream.

**xxxxxxx.**

"You know, I really am glad that you've enjoyed yourself this week with me. I can see that we're going to have so much fun with each other." Rachel smiled as she brushed through Maci's hair while they sit on her bed.

"I'm excited to go dress shopping this week!"Maci looked up smiling "Maybe we can get something for Laci."

"I bet we can find something special for the both of you." Brushing out the last knot, Rachel patted the little girl's shoulders. "Okay, you're all finished."

"Oh, man." She whined standing up on her bed. "I'm not ready to go to bed."

"It's just about nine o'clock and you know that means it's your bedtime." Rachel smiled giving credit to the little girl for her effort. "Now come on down from there and let's get your little butt in bed."

"One more time." Maci giggled into her hands.

"No, I can't."

"Please!" She begged "One more time, then I will go to bed."

"Promise?" Rachel asked making sure that she would stick to her word.

"Swear on Mr. Sillypants stuffing."

"That's a very serious swear." Rachel giggled going over to the little CD player in the corner of Maci's room. Pressing play, Rachel held up a finger. "One time and then you are to go to bed."

"Yay!"

Pressing the right arrow until track eleven came on. Rachel stepped away and looked directly at Maci as she sat crisscross watching her from the bed.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_I've never seen a king or beast_

_With quite so little hair_

Going over to Maci who jumped down off the bed to join her, singing along with her.

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

Maci giggled when Rachel tickled her stomach.

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this now when I said that_

_No one saying be there! What I meant was_

_No one saying stop that what you don't realize_

_No one saying see here Now see here_

_Free to run around all day , _

_We'll to do it all my way._

_I think it's time that you and i arranged a heart to heart ._

_Kings don't need advice from little Hornbills for a start ._

_If this is were the monarchy is headed count me out!_

_Out of service out of Africa i wouldn't hang about _

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh i just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

Both Rachel and Maci's head bobbed left

_Everybody look right_

Bobbin right, Maci giggled again as Rachel brought her into her arms, both of them dancing around.

_Everywhere you look I-_

_Stand in spotlight_

_Not yet!_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Falling back on the bed, Rachel and Maci were in full giggles while catching their breaths. A slow clap could be heard from the doorway making them both sit up in a panic.

"Daddy!" Maci yelled in excitement jumping into his arms.

"Hey baby!" Finn held onto his little girl tight "That was some awesome singing you two were just doing."

Looking past Maci's head he smiled at a now blushing Rachel who was up turning the radio off.

"'The Lion King' was so cool daddy. I love it!"

"Sorry, I know she should be in bed by now. She just asked for one last song before bed, sweet eyes included." Rachel chuckled, ringing her hand in front of her body.

"Uh oh, you've been using those eyes on Miss Rachel?" Finn asked "You've really got her in your spell don't you?"

"Oh, daddy you are so silly." Maci kissed his cheek quickly before kicking her legs around to let him know she wanted to get down. Running over to her bed, Maci snuggled underneath the covers. "Now tuck me in."

Slipping out of the room for Finn to tuck Maci in, Rachel cleaned up the little mess she made in the kitchen and collected her overnight bag. It was only a few minutes afterwards the Finn came out laughing.

"She's a mess." Finn pointed with his thumb to his daughter's bedroom.

"Tell me about it." Rachel agreed

"She told me all about the weekend, she said that she can't wait until the next show you take her to."

"Oh yes, 'Mary Poppins'" Rachel nodded as Finn went over to the kitchen and brought back a check. Taking it from him, Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"So I have off tomorrow but Tuesday, at the same time?"

"Same time Tuesday." Rachel nodded "I will see you than."

Opening the door, Finn followed behind to make sure she got to the elevator safely. Watching as she clicked the button Finn called out her name making her turn to him.

"You have an amazing voice." He complimented

Moving a piece of hair out of her face, embarrassed by his compliment Rachel smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"I'll see you Tuesday." Finn smiled as the elevator dinged open. Waving good bye Rachel stepped in, leaving his view.

The penthouse was quiet as he walked to his bedroom, throwing his away bag on the floor. Still trying to get her voice out of his head, he'd never once in his life heard someone sing the way she could. It was almost unreal and honestly he wanted to hear it again, soon.

**Authors note is at the top. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Maci. **

**I am honestly BLOWN away by everyone whose read and reviewed, you all are the best! I take everything you guys say into consideration for what you all would like to read in the story. **

**_I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou for editing this chapter, you're the best! Thank you!_**

**x.**

"Hey Maci, have you thought about what you want for your birthday?" Finn asked pouring milk into the bowl of cereal "I mean you only turn five once."

"Daddy, you turn every age once."

"Well aren't you full of smartness these days?" Finn smiled sitting on the other side of the table. He didn't want a repeat of the other day when he went to sit in the other room with his meal. Apparently, Miss Rachel was very adamant on them eating at the table when he wasn't home. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with sitting at the table, he just didn't realize that Maci would want to.

"But I was thinking..." Slurping on the milk from her spoon, Maci smiled " I want a doggy"

"No pets allowed, it's a rule."

"Well that's a stupid rule." She kicked her foot against the table.

"Don't say stupid, that's mean." Finn also stopped her foot from hitting the table again. "I'm sorry, it's just that the people that run this place won't allow pets. Is there anything else you might want?"

"No." She replied, her tone clipped as she just continues eating.

"So, what do you want to do today? It's daddy and Maci day!"

"Nothing." Resting her chin on her hands, she looked down at her half-full bowl.

"Want to go to the park?" Finn tried

"No"

"The movies?"

"No"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Can we go see Miss Rachel?" Maci sighed, her dad's lack of understanding that she didn't want to go to the park so they could throw around a football.

"But I thought it would be a fun day with just the two of us." Finn got pumped up with excitement to show her how fun he could be. "If the two of us were to do something today that you wanted, what would it be?"

"Could we go shopping?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah of course, for toys?"

"No I want dresses."

"You want dresses, I thought you didn't like dresses?"

"I want them now, they are pretty. Miss Rachel wears dresses and she's pretty, I want to be just like her."

"Seriously, on our day together you want to go dress shopping?" Finn had never ever heard her mention that she liked dresses, let alone want to wear one.

"We don't have to..."

"We'll go, we can get ready and go after breakfast."

"Best daddy and Maci day is a go!"

**xx.**

"What about this one?" Finn asked picking up what seemed to be the hundredth or fifth hundred dress of the day.

"I don't like black daddy, I want pink or yellow." Picking up a dress from a rack, a Ralph Lauren white dress with pastel pink flowers with a pale pink bow tied in the front. "This one daddy, this is so cute!"

Looking the dress up and down he couldn't believe that his little girl was turning into, well, a little girl. Putting yet another dress into his arm he made sure they were the size the woman had told them would fit Maci.

Maci stacked more and more into his arms until finally one of the workers came over to him.

"Hello sir." The blonde smiled sweetly "Would you like me to take those for you? I can place them over at the register until your shopping is complete."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Finn walked with the woman, dropping them onto a counter. "My daughter is apparently getting a brand new wardrobe today."

"My daughter is the same way, she gets her shopping from me though. Her father absolutely dreads it."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly my favorite thing to do." Finn chuckled as Maci brought him white shorts and a pair of pale yellow ones. "Seems like she knows what she's doing though. I just recently got her a nanny, ever since she's been on this girly kick."

"Every little girl deserves some pretty outfits."

"I'm just used to jeans and t-shirts." Finn couldn't believe how transformed his kid had become in a matter of almost three weeks. "You know, my little football girl."

"She's still in there." The sales clerk patted Finn on the arm "Do you need something else?"

"She's going to need like those flip flop things that have a backing to them, right?"

"Sandals." She smiled "What size is she?"

"Thirteen." Finn informed the woman before going over with Maci to help her with reaching the shirts. It was an hour later that the pair walked out of Bloomingdales with four bags in Finns arms. Maci held Laci in her own hands as Finn hailed for a taxi. Jumping in and scooting across the seats Finn got in, putting the bags next to him. Instructing the driver where to go Finn turned to Maci to find her peeking through the bags.

"Thank daddy, I'm so excited to wear all my new clothes!" Maci leaned over hugging Finn close to her. She then swung her legs forwards, showing off her brand new sandals. "I think you did an awesome job with shopping! These are perfect."

He didn't dare mention that the clerk had helped him, instead he let himself have this one.

**xxx.**

"Hi Uncle Kurt." Maci waved as they entered Blaine's store looking around the first floor but Maci had seemed to spot them two men before she did. Catching up to the four year old, Rachel waved to Blaine who seemed to be joining the two.

"Look at you watching little Maci." Blaine smiled ruffling Maci's head smiling down at her. "What are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to the zoo!" Maci exclaimed "Miss Rachel said we're going to see lots of animals."

"We just wanted to stop in and see you guys. It's going to be a long day in the zoo so we stopped for some breakfast around the street." Holding onto Maci's hand she swung them back and forth. "We're going to go catch the subway into the Bronx, but we'll be back before Finn is supposed to be home."

"Come on let's go!" Maci insisted pulling on Rachel's hand "We're going to miss the animals!"

"You heard the girl, get going." Blaine chuckled "Bring me back a monkey or something."

"I can't bring you back a monkey!" Maci squealed "I'll get in trouble!"

"Darn, well I guess just bring me back a stuffed animal instead."

"That I can do." Maci smiled, waving at Kurt and Blaine as she led Rachel back out into the streets. Eager to go to the zoo, they purchased their subway stubs for the day and got on their way. Rubbing sunscreen into Maci's exposed skin that was sticking out of her shorts and tanktop, Rachel did the same for what was coming out of her own shorts and tee.

Arriving at the Bronx at around ten, Rachel kept Maci's hand within a tight grasp with her own as they walked up the stairs.

"Stay with me, okay?" Rachel told Maci as they walked in the direction of the zoo. Paying for their tickets Rachel had to keep a tight grasp of Maci's hand as they got situated at the entrance.

Deciding not to get a map and to just roam around to see what they come across, Rachel let Maci decide which way they should start. Deciding with the left side, the two began to walk. Arriving to the gorilla exhibit, Maci couldn't be held back as she ran to the front, squeezing her way in-between people to look at them.

Only but a step behind Maci, Rachel looked in excitement at the gorilla.

"There's a baby gorilla!" Maci squealed "It's a baby!"

" It's so cute!" Rachel leaned down to Maci's level as they both watched the baby move around in the grass. "Look, I think the daddy gorilla is coming out."

"Whoa, it's so big!"

"Miss Rachel, what do gorillas eat?"

"They eat fruit and leaves. They are herbivores."

"What does that mean?" Maci's eyes wide in wonder

"Herbivore means that the animal eats mostly green things, things without meat."

"So you're a herbnivora?" Rachel giggled at her mispronunciation and her remembering that Rachel doesn't eat meat.

"I guess that does make me a herbivore."

Moving on down the pavement, Maci was in awe of just some of the animals they passed. While Maci stopped to look at the zebras, Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. keeping an eye on Maci, Rachel answered it noticing it was Finn.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I got out of practice earlier than expected. Are you guys still at the zoo?" Finn asked as Rachel smiled when Maci pointed in excitement to the zebra moving closer to where everybody was standing.

"Yeah, we got here about a half hour ago. If you want, you can meet us here. Maci is having a blast looking at the animals." Moving closer to Maci as they both watched the zebras, Rachel waiting for Finn.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The voice was awfully close, looking to the left Rachel saw Finn, changed into a pair of khaki shorts and black v-neck tee. Maci had finally taken notice to her father joining them.

"Daddy!" Maci yelled happily while hugging his legs "You came to see the animals?"

"Sure did! My coach let us out early." Rubbing his daughters back FInn looked to Rachel smiling "You don't mind if I crash you do you?"

"Are you kidding? she's your daughter."

"Yeah well, I don't want to ruin 'awesome Miss Rachel' time."

"I guess you're just going to have to find out how truly boring I am." Adjusting her sunglasses on top of her head, Rachel smiled as Maci grabbed both her father and Rachel's hand.

Pulling them to the next exhibit Maci gasped. "Oh, my gosh!"

"What the heck is that?" Finn mumbled looking at what seemed to be a dog.

"It's an African Wild Dog"

"That is so cool looking" Maci watched it with such awe  
"You know Maci has never been to the zoo before?" Finn admitted, somewhat ashamed "With work and everything I just wasn't able to bring her yet."

"There's a first time for everything!" Rachel reassured him "I didn't get on a ride until my senior trip in high school. My boyfriend at the time Jesse, he convinced me."

"Daddy! Miss Rachel!" Maci giggled pointing to the wild dog. "He's licking himself."

"I'm not sure if I should find that disturbing or cute." Finn mumbled behind his smile as he gave his daughter a thumbs up.

"What a silly dog." Rachel chuckled before smiling and mumbling "Disturbing, look at its teeth. That's just gross."

Without another thought Maci ran off to the next exhibit leaving the two adults in the dust.

"Wait up Maci!" Finn yelled after the little girl, both him and Rachel running after her. The next hour consisted of just over three exhibits because Maci wanted to know just about every single fact about the animals she saw. It was finally around one when she took a seat on one of the benches complaining of thirst and hunger.

Deciding that maybe it was the best time to have lunch, Finn suggested they eat at one of the places. Grabbing a table Finn insisted on buying lunch for them.

"I already know what you want." Finn said pointing to his daughter who drank out of a water bottle Rachel had brought with them. "What about you?"

"Miss Rachel is like a gorilla!" Maci giggled putting down her water bottle on the table. Finn, on the other hand, couldn't believe that his daughter would say such a thing.

"Maci you can't say that about a lady." Finn blushed, embarrassed that his daughter would say such a thing about Rachel's eating habits. "Apologize."

"Finn..." Rachel giggled along side of Maci "She's just merely stating that my eating habits are like a gorilla, not that I eat like a gorilla. I taught her today that gorillas are herbivores, meaning that they don't eat meat."

"They eat green stuff." Maci proud of her memory

"Oh." Finn was impressed "Well in that case, I'll see if they've got a salad for you."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled crossing her leg over the other as her and Maci went through the map they had picked up along the way. Walking away Finn could hear the two conversing on what they should go see after they eat. Ordering himself a hamburger along with the food for the other two, Finn came back to the table handing out the food. Maci dug into her chicken finger with ranch dressing as Rachel thanked Finn for lunch.

"It's the least I can do." He smiled sitting on the other side of the table. "So what's the game plan after lunch?"

The sly smirk on Maci's face should have said it all.

A half hour later Finn was being pulled into a butterfly house where there are all these flowers, bushes, trees and just about anything you could think of that relates to butterflies. Maci was in heaven as she walked around just staring at the bright, different butterflies.

Keeping an eye on his daughter he couldn't help but look at Rachel who was bent over smiling at a butterfly resting on top of a pink flower. The orange and yellow insect fluttering its wings as it sits there, watching Rachel coo at it. Watching as Rachel takes her finger to the butterfly she picks it up gently, bringing her and the butterfly closer to her face.

He had honestly never seen anything as amazing as that. Watching the butterfly flutter away, Rachel giggles as she takes a noticing of Finn watching her. Blushing just a little from the attention she received, Rachel pointed to the butterfly while walking to him.

"I think they are so precious and gentle. Being in here is amazing because they are so used to humans, they like the attention."

"That was awesome, I've never seen anyone hold a butterfly before."

"Oh yes, I've held many." Rachel bit her lip, holding up a finger as she goes for another butterfly. Gently helping the creature onto her finger she brings it up to Finn's face. "They are truly one of a kind."

"Amazing..." Finn stared in awe, almost cross eyed from looking at it so closely.

"Miss Rachel you have a butterfly on your finger!" Maci gasped looking up to the butterfly on Rachel's finger. "I'm going to go try!"

"Okay, just don't leave the place. Stay where I can keep an eye on you." Finn instructed, Maci gave him a thumbs up as she ran to another bush. Letting the butterfly go off her finger Rachel leaned against the interior of the butterfly house, playing with some of the flowers. "So, I would just like to say how impressed I am on how you got Maci to wear dresses. As much as I enjoyed the little tomboy phase, I know Kurt is dying to get you and Maci shopping."

"I heard about your shopping trip." Rachel laughed "Maci told me all about how you weren't as understanding on what she wanted."

"Apparently I'm not a very girly man." Finn chuckled remembering those exact words coming from his daughter's mouth earlier in the week. "Seriously though, I am impressed. Kurt had been on my case about getting Maci dresses since the kid could walk. I tried but she just wasn't into them, Kurt would buy them and Maci would throw a fit if I tried to put them on her. Then you came and now all the girl wants to wear are dresses or pink."

"Well she is a little lady." Rachel smiled watching Maci skip around trying to pick up butterflies. "I've been wearing dresses and skirts since I can remember. I have two gay fathers, it's only common that they would want me to look like I do. Plus I went to Carmel, I had to look my best."

Looking over to Finn to see his remark about her gay fathers, his raised eyebrows alarmed her a little as he opened his mouth. "Kurt said you went to Carmel, we were rivals in football so I unfortunately have nothing good to say about that school."

Impressed on his lack of comment on her father's Rachel felt a little more open with him. The fact that he had a gay step brother who he was close with was welcoming as well. "Well I'll have you know that Carmel football was nothing but a joke from my understanding. Many of the students there focused more on the arts than they did sports."

"See, at McKinley we focused on the sports. We might have sucked at football but our hockey and basketball teams were pretty kick ass." Finn smiled "I was only on the football team and basketball team. I would have gone for baseball but I couldn't overlap the sports."

"I'm uncoordinated, besides dancing and singing. I would have put McKinley to shame or Carmel if I had even attempted to play any sports."

"I can't dance to save my life, I suck."

"I'm not the best dancer out there either, so no shame." Rachel laughed "So what year did you graduate?"

"Two thousand and ten, I'm twenty five, almost twenty six in just about a couple months. What about you?"

"Two thousand and twelve, twenty three. I graduated from high school and came straight to New York, it's always been my dream to be on Broadway. Singing is just something that comes naturally to me, though I work extremely hard."

"Yeah, totally. I mean your voice the other day was just amazing."

"Well I have been known to make people cry."

"If you had been singing a sad song, I would have." Finn agreed, nodding hard. "You know, I've caught Maci singing to herself a lot more lately."

"You have?" Rachel's eyes lit up

"Yeah, sometimes when I sneak up on her she is singing softly to herself."

"That's great! You don't mind right?"

"What, that she sings?" Finn questioned glancing around quickly to check on Maci, who was sitting on the ground at a bunch of flowers while watching the butterflies. "Of course not, she's actually got a few good pipes in her."

"Excellent." Rachel smiled "Soon enough you'll have a little Streisand in your house as well."

"Who?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh my, I can obviously see that you are a Transformers man." Rachel patted Finn casually on the shoulder as she began to walk to catch up with Maci.

"Bumblebee is pretty awesome."

xxxx.

"She is so heavy." Finn complained carrying Maci in his arms as they walk to the train station, after a long day at the zoo Maci is zonked out. "I liked it so much better when she was like ten pounds."

"It's not like she's a hundred pounds." Rachel laughed taking a hold of the backpack they'd packed for the day.

"Yeah well, you try carrying a dead asleep four year old down the streets and down the stairs." Finn chuckled gripping her tighter as they climbed their way to the subway. "Are you sure you're going to be okay on your way home? I can pay for a cab from my penthouse, that way you don't have to ride alone or walk alone."

"I've been walking these streets for five years Finn, I'm sure I will perfectly fine tonight." Rachel smiled at him appreciating his worry but it was unnecessary. "I will be at your house at regular time tomorrow."

Parting their separate ways, Finn called her name making her turn around. "Thanks for being good to her, she really likes you."  
"Well it's a good thing I really like her too." Waving her hand, Rachel gripped the backpack closer to her body. "I'll bring this tomorrow, have a good night."

"You too" Finn waved back watching as she disappeared behind the cement walls to catch her own ride home.

Suddenly for the first time in four years, Finn felt alone.

**xxxxx.**

"So how was the zoo?" Kurt answered the phone as he sat at vanity, moisturizing his skin. "Aren't you glad I gave you a heads up?"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome, Maci really liked the animals. Rachel is doing great with Maci." Finn commented as he sat in the back of the taxi with Maci curled up beside him, still sleeping. "We all had a good time."

"I'm glad." Kurt smiled to himself in the mirror "You should try and get off a little more, do some things with them. I bet Maci had a good time today."

"She did but dude you know I have to go to practice. It's not even an option."

"I know that more than anyone else, all I'm trying to say is maybe you should include yourself in some of the things Maci and Rachel do."

"Kurt..." Finn groaned resting his head against the taxi's backseat. "I know what you're doing..."

"Oh no!" Kurt gasped looking at himself through the mirror definitely not wanting to get into this over the phone or that night. "I dropped my facial cleanser all over the floor, I need to go."

"Kurt I'm serious!" Finn warned but it was too late, Kurt had already hung up.

Suddenly the taxi hauled to a stop and the man turned around giving him the total. Pulling out his wallet Finn paid for their transportation home. Getting out of the taxi, Finn reached for Maci and pulling her into his arms. Shutting the door with his foot the two or rather Finn carrying Maci climbed up the stairs and into the lobby, one of the men working there called for the elevator. Thanking him, Finn stepped in holding Maci close to him just so she didn't fall down his body.

"Daddy?" Maci mumbled picking her head off his shoulder, looking around confused.

"Shhh... go back to sleep." Finn cooed running one hand through her hair. "Where almost home."

"Where's Miss Rachel?" She looked around panicked at the thought of leaving her behind.

"She'll be back tomorrow, Miss Rachel had to go home and sleep." Finn comforted her as the elevator dinged signalling that they were on the floor of their home. Slipping his key in Finn walked through the door, putting Maci in bed. Slipping off her shoes and cuddling her into the covers Finn kissed her goodnight. Not even moving an inch more as she was passed out from such a long day at the zoo. One that wouldn't have even been possible if it wasn't for Rachel.

If Kurt thought he was setting him up, he had another thing coming. Rachel was his daughter's nanny, not just some random woman. Maci loved being around Rachel and Finn wasn't going to ruin that for his daughter. She was just about the only woman who had Maci connected with, no, there was no way he was going to take that from Maci. No matter how hot the nanny was.

**Authors note is at the top. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee only Maci. **

**Okay so this chapter was super hard to get out. I would write a little and than loose focus on where I wanted to end it. Then I went out of state for a few days, kind of let it sit where it was and then I came back refreshed and finally finished it. I want thank you all for your amazing words of encouragement. You all helped me so much in being my muse! xo**

**_I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou for editing this chapter, you're the best! Thank you! Without your help my poor grammar skills would totally kill this story, you rock!_**

**x. **

"Hey Uncle Kurt?" Maci questioned, swinging her feet back and forth as the two of them waited for Rachel to come back from the ladies room at the park.

"What can I do for you?" Kurt replies, picking at his cotton candy the three of them were sharing.

"Do you think if I asked Miss Rachel to take me to dance class, she would?" Her eyebrows raised in excitement of just thinking about taking ballet classes. "I want to dance."

"Honey, you do know that you have your fathers two left feet? Dancing is not in your DNA."

"Oh..." Her head dipping down in disappointment "Well what if I am good?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt took a long look at Maci, changing the subject to something that had been bothering him. "Why in the world would you want to dress like Miss Rachel now, considering of all the little dresses I've been trying to get you in? You know I bought you your first dress and your daddy put it on but you screamed so loud that we had to take it off. At first we didn't know why you were crying but figured out it was the dress. A piece of clothing made you cry that hard."

Maci shrugged really not knowing why "Miss Rachel is pretty, I want to look pretty like her. Miss Rachel wears dresses so I want to wear dresses."

"If I would have known that then I would have introduced you to Rachel a long time ago." Kurt mumbled

"Plus Uncle Kurt when you tried on that dress to show me how cute it was, it was a little weird."

"Don't you have something you can do?" Kurt grumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to go play now." Maci ran off from the bench her brand new dress that Kurt had picked out swooshing as she ran.

"At least she has some fashion sense now."

**xx.**

"Daddy no, I am doing just fine now." Rachel reassured her father as she got situated on the couch, preparing for a long night of relaxing.

"Are you sure honey? we can transfer a couple hundred into your account to help you out." Leroy offered, he knew his daughter had too much pride then to ask for money. He also knew what it was like to live in New York City since he had done it for a few years in college. "That new job of yours paying you enough money?"

"Yes I explained to you last week that I am starting to get back on my feet. With a few more weeks of paychecks I will start auditioning again. I need to make sure I have enough saved in order to afford my apartment and a few necessities. Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. I have enough to survive on."

"We just worry about you pumpkin." Her dad, Hiram could be heard over the speakerphone.

"I know that I've given you reason to worry about me before but now I've got a stable income coming in at the moment. I promise you that if I have any problems come up between now and whenever I will contact you both first."

"I just need you to be healthy and happy sugar muffin, if you have to nanny for a year to keep yourself living a healthy life then you do it." Leroy comforted her "Broadway will always be there."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure Broadway will ever want me."

"No way." Hiram yelled "You do not think such things Rachel Barbra Berry, do you understand me? You were born to achieve great things and you will. With a talent like yours they are going to be fools not to take you under their wing."

"Well there must be some real hard core Jokers in the city." Rachel giggled grabbing the remote from the table in front of her. "Well I'm going to get off of here and enjoy the rest of my night off. I work tomorrow or I'd call you. Finn has a game in Tennessee so he will be gone for the weekend. I'll call you on Monday afternoon when I know you both will be home."

"You be careful pumpkin."

"I will, love you both."

"Love you too!" The men called out, making kissing noises as Rachel clicked off. Throwing the phone back onto the table Rachel cuddled into a blanket pressing play on the DVD player.

**xxx.**

"What happens to all the trash when the trashmen take it away?" Maci questioned as they walked past the men doing their job

"They take it to a huge dumping place where all the trash is then some is recycled, burned or just stays there." Rachel informed Maci grabbing her hand as they hurried across the street. Taking the answer as it was Maci gasped when she saw all the dogs being leashed and walked.

"Whoa!"

"That's a lot of dogs right?" Rachel laughed at her round brown eyes widening at the amount of canines on those ladies two arms.

"Can we start doing that?"

"What, be dog walkers?"

"Yeah, I love dogs."

"I think we'll leave the dog walking to someone else."

"What did you do before you came with me?"

"Well you remember those movies we were watching these past weeks?" Maci nodded as they crossed yet another street "Well I sort of do that. I went to school for singing so I can be like Fanny and sing for people."

"Fanny, like the girl in that movie that you make us watch all the time?"

"Yes, her. I went to school to become a broadway singer just like her."

"You have a pretty voice, you should be in a show. Why aren't you in a show Miss Rachel?" Maci and Rachel climbed up the stairs to a little shop where they would be getting ingredients for dinner.

"Well just because I have a fantastic voice doesn't mean they like the way I look."

"You look pretty, anyone who doesn't think so too is a big stupid head."

"Although your choice of words is poor, I completely agree with you." Rachel smiled as she grabbed a cart. "They are giant stupid heads."

Maci giggled hiding her laugh in her hands right as Rachel lifted her into the cart.

"Now, what to have for dinner is the big question of the night." Rachel pondered looking around to see if anything sparks her interest.

"Can we make pizza?"

"You mean like fresh pizza?" Rachel raised an eyebrow as the little girl nodded "I think we can do that, good thinking there Maci. Pizza it is then."

"Booyah!" Maci pumped a fist in the air, she loves pizza.

"Can you please get the key out of my purse?" Rachel begged holding the bags in her hands as Maci sucked on a lollipop Rachel had agreed to get Maci for being so good in the store.

Opening the door with the key Maci led the way in Rachel went to flip the light switch but found that they were already on. Now that she noticed that, Rachel had also noticed how the TV was on.

"Uncle Puck!" Maci yelled causing Rachel to place the bags onto the kitchen table and following the noise into the living room only to find Finn and two other people sitting in the living room.

"What's up squirt?" The close shaven man held onto Maci as she climbed onto his lap. Clearly she felt like the odd one out. Rachel thought for sure Finn said he wasn't going to be home until after dinner. Clearing her throat, bringing not only Finns attention to her but the others as well.

"Oh duh" Finn stood up going over to where Rachel was standing, giving her a smile. "Guys this is Rachel."

"Hello." The blonde smiled placing her wine glass on the table. "I'm Quinn."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel moved her hair behind her ear, instantly feeling inadequate to her beautiful features.

"This fool is Puck." Finn swatted at his friends head.

"I'm his agent but been this jackasses best friend since we were four."

"Don't say bad words like that." Maci scolded poking her uncle in the cheeks, giggling when he puffed them up.  
"I thought you weren't going to be back until after dinner." Rachel looked up at Finn questioning him "I hadn't made anything yet."

"No, you don't need to cook for us." Finn shook his head "I already ordered out, I figured that since it wasn't even five when we got here that I would catch you before you started something for you and Maci. I figured that it would give you a nice surprise night off."

"Oh..." Rachel drifted off, truly surprised "Well I guess I could get going."

"Please and leave me with these two fools?" Quinn smiled standing up leading Rachel into the kitchen leaving Finn to sit back on one of the chairs with Puck and Maci. Offering Rachel a nice glass wine, she accepted gratefully. "I would love another woman here to keep my mind in check. Puck and Finn with a child make for an interesting night, especially with a little beer in their system."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Rachel looked down at the brilliant red wine handed to her from Quinn.

"You wouldn't be imposing, in fact you will only add to the night." Her smile was contagious as Rachel joined in taking a sip. "Now come on in, kick back and lets watch this night get interesting."

Following slowly behind Quinn, Finn and Puck looked up as they both noticed Rachel had a glass of wine in her hands.

"Quinn gets the healthy, classy shit." Puck commented holding up his beer "You should have gotten yourself a beer."

"Plenty of them." Finn smiled leaning back into his chair, Rachel took that as a welcoming to stay longer.

"So listen, it's a good thing that you're here." Puck directed his attention to the brunette sitting with his girlfriend "As the Jets are on their winning streak we are going to have to do some publicity with the team as well as my boy Finn here."

"I hate it when you call it publicity." Finn mumbled opening another bottle of beer "Dude my daughter isn't someone who will be paraded around, you know that."

"I know that, we both know that Maci is good for your image." Puck tried reasoning "Ever since you've had the kid you've been better. We all know this Finn and..."

"I don't want to talk about it, just explain what's going to happen this weekend with Maci to Rachel."

"Dude I have Beth and Christine, you of all people should know how much I love these girls. I wasn't saying it to be some douche." Finn nodded, not saying anything as he continued drinking his beer while Puck directed his next words to Rachel. "The guys on the team are bringing their kids to Miami and they have a day at the beach with the NFL kids and their families or what not."

Trying to wrap her head around what he was saying. "So I have off this weekend?"

"No, you're coming with us."

"What?"

"Dude, you're supposed to ease her into the situation not freak her out." Finn glared at Puck before sitting forward as Maci hopped down off her uncle's lap running off into her bedroom. Rachel crossed her legs, now she was really confused. "If you are willing to, for extra pay of course, go to Miami this weekend with the four of us and help me watch Maci?"

"Usually I watch Maci but Puck and I will be bringing out daughters Beth and Christine with us this time since my mother won't be able to watch them and we already gave our nanny the week off for her vacation. The boys will be marketing all weekend but I will take the girls with me so you don't have to by yourself at the beach with Maci." Quinn offered

"This is important to Finn and his career, this weekend is major charity."

"That I want to do not just for publicity." Finn added in

"Whatever, are you in or not?"

"I mean what do I do, my regular things with Maci?"

"Yeah, just hang around me. We'll hardly see those two clowns all weekend." Quinn butted in "We can go shopping and just stay at the beach all weekend."

Really pondering on what she should decide, even when she knows that she doesn't have much of a choice. Plus she could really use the double paycheck with her rent coming up this month as well as her phone bill. Plus she's never been to Miami so that would be another plus. That and well Quinn seemed nice to be around and seemed to be good company.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Awesome" Finn smiled as the pager went off "It's the food."

"I'll get it" Puck got off the sofa going over to the door to go down to get the food.

"So what time do we leave?"

**xxxx. **

Five in the morning they had to meet at the airport, five?

Now Rachel was all for waking up early, in her teenage years she would wake up hours before school to perform her duties; but five in the morning to catch a plane? Rachel hadn't been up this early since she could remember. It kind of reminded her of her teenage days when she seemed so ambitious.

Literally dragging herself out of the cab, through check-in to grab her ticket and through security to meet with the rest of them, Rachel was beat. She didn't get home until nine the previous night and was up until midnight packing and what not.

She could not wait until she could go to sleep on the plane. Carrying her purse with her she found everyone else sitting by the gate looking just as tired as her. In fact Maci was asleep in Finn's lap as he sat in the chairs, eyes half closed. Quinn had a little girl with brown hair in her arms asleep and Puck with a little curly blonde haired girl in his who was also asleep.

With a little more than ten minutes to spare before boarding Rachel sat next to Quinn who groaned in welcome.

Closing her eyes, Rachel wanted nothing more than to board the plane and go to sleep. And that's just what she did as they seated and fasted their belts for the three hour journey to Florida.

xxxxx.

Rachel had her own room just about on the last floor of the Hilton. Never in her life had she ever had to have a key to access a floor she was staying at to even get to that floor at the hotel. The room itself was enormous, way more room then she would ever need by herself which was exactly what had been booked. Rachel had a suite all to herself. Finn had even said to order anything or do anything, that it was all on the team's budget for traveling. Either that or to use his card, take Maci out to do some things that he didn't care.

Which leads to her with Quinn the day before the beach charity event, shopping on the mall strip with her two girls and Rachel with Maci. Finn was off practicing with his team for Sunday's game as they were shopping.

"What do you think about this one?" Quinn held up a long summer dress that was pale pink, so pretty with her long blonde hair.

"I love it." Rachel smiled watching Maci as she was playing with Beth over near the sofas in the store. "Pink is really pretty on you."

"Well red is a nice color on you, you should get something." Quinn smiled handing the dress to one of the workers to hold on to. "You know, I heard Finn say you could use his card. Honey, I would be melting plastic by now."

"He already does so much to help me just by giving me a paycheck every week. I couldn't buy anything with his card, that's so unprofessional of me."

"Oh please, Finn makes so much money he wouldn't even realize it was missing from his account." Quinn handed Rachel a yellow blouse and held it up to her "Here, you will be getting this."

Quick to deny to blouse Quinn gave it to the worker. "Be a dear and hold this for her, she'll be purchasing this at the end."

Quinn was one determined woman, that much Rachel learned.

Laying out her clothes onto her bed as she prepared to have the rest of the night to herself to relax from the long day she has had, Rachel placed on her bikini. The sun was set and Finn had gotten back to Maci about an hour ago, relieving her of her duty with the child. Going to her own room she ordered in some room service before deciding to go down to the pool outside to take a swim.

Swimming was something that was limited in New York, when she visited her father's in the summer Rachel would love to swim. Instantly feeling guilty that not only was she wearing a new bikini but it was one Quinn had convinced her to buy earlier in the day. Quinn simply stated that if she bought it, they would be doing everyone in Miami a favor.

When she put it that way, Rachel had to buy it. Her black bathing suit apparently just didn't work as much as the red bikini that left little to the imagination, Quinn suggested. The top was able to be adjusted to fit five different ways but Rachel decided to tie it around her neck for night and slipped on the tight fitted bottoms. Placing a towel around her waist she slipped on some flip flops, grabbed her room key and made her way down to the pool.

Waiting for the elevator to come she heard a door close behind her only to find Finn sneaking out of Quinn and Puck's room.

"Hey" She waved smiling "What are you up to?"

"Maci wanted to crash with Beth tonight so Quinn volunteered to take her for the night, the girls are going to use the spare room in their suite." Finn walked up to her pointing to her outfit "Going for a swim?"

"Yeah." She blushed immediately realizing her lack of clothes as she wished the elevator would come a little sooner rather than later. "I don't have a pool to go swimming in back in New York so I figured I could catch up since I'm not watching Maci tonight."

"Yeah for sure, go enjoy yourself." Finn smiled then got a serious look on his face. "I can't thank you enough for flying out here and doing this for me. Charity is really important for me and for you to come out here with Maci to help out means a lot."

"Tomorrow should be fun, I'm looking forward to a day at the beach with everyone.. Quinn and I had a nice time today so we're going to all have a nice time at the beach with all the girls."

"You're awesome, seriously I can't thank you enough."

"Oh you do, especially when I'm able to pay my rent on time. That's a big enough thank you for me." The elevator dinged, opening for Rachel to step in. Pointing to it with her thumb she stood between the doors. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night Finn."

"Yeah you too." He waved stepping back as she stepped in, doors closing as he still stood waving at her. As the doors closed she let her breath she had been holding in, he looked totally hot in that v-neck and that was not something she should be thinking.

**xxxxxx.**

"Beth Gene Puckerman, you better get your little blonde butt back over here right now!" Quinn yelled at the eight year old who refused to get on sunscreen like the rest of them. Her nose scrunched as she stomped over to her mother and silently waited for sunscreen to be applied on her. Once she was finished she went back to the sandcastle she was building. Quinn placed the bottle back into her beach bag and sat back into her chair. "I swear that kid, she has got an attitude and she isn't even in the double digits yet."

"I have a question." Rachel peered through her sunglasses at the blonde. "Just how big of a KISS fan are you and Puck?"

"You noticed, huh?" Quinn smiled shaking her head, quite amused "Noah loves the song 'Beth' and listened to it a bit through our relationship, if I should even put it that way, when I was pregnant with her. When Beth was born it sort of just stuck so she became Beth Gene, not my favorite choice of a middle name but I let him have that much. Now Christine was supposed to be a boy and he tried to get me to name him, at the time, Tommy which I wasn't totally against but he came out a she. She was named Christine like the song 'Christine Sixteen' and her middle name Ace, after deciding to keep the tradition."

"Wow, that is quite a story. All my fathers said was that I was named after the character on 'Friends'. Though I enjoy the show, I'm not sure if my name picking was that significant."

"Well at least you were named after something."

"True" Noticing Maci getting too close to the water for Rachel's liking she called out to the four year old to back up. The beach was crowded enough with the charity event and loud enough, she didn't need a drowned little girl or a lost one. Maci ran back up with Christine and Beth who all three kept on with the sandcastle.

It was hot for a day in early October as they sat out listening to the live band play. Looking behind the many women lined up at the beach watching the many, many, many kids play on the beach Rachel took notice to just how many cameras were around. The charity event was at full swing even at one in the afternoon.

"No way." Quinn whispered tapping Rachel on the arm pointing low to her right. "Look who it is!"

Squinting through her sunglasses Rachel's eyes then widened when she finally took notice to who she was pointing at.

"Oh, my god." Rachel whispered gripping Quinn's arm "That is freaking Bieber himself."

"Look how older he looks."

"He's still with Gomez" Quinn took notice and especially to the little baby who was tumbling in the sand "They've got a kid too, holy crap."

"They are our age, that is so weird."

"I'm sure there are tons of celebs walking around here that we just haven't noticed yet." Quinn looked back to the camera's flashing.

"Daddy!" Maci yelled waving up from her castle she and the other young girls were building the first block of wall. "Look Beth and I are building together."

"Looks awesome, it's going to be the best castle on the beach."

"Yes!" Beth high fived what might as well be her cousin. "Go get more water Chrissy, we need it for keeping the sand together."

The three year old grabbed her pale going down to the water just as Puck came strolling up with a few men in their swim trunks. Rachel immediately recognizing them from her favorite TV show that was on Tuesday nights. Clutching Quinn's wrist tightly as she stared up at the men talking to Finn, she couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of them.

"Ladies..." Puck smiled looking down at his girlfriend and Rachel "I would like you to meet Rich Freed, Drew Jules and Jillian Setter."

Gapping up at their ripped bodies that were practically glistening in the sun, Rachel was speechless. Absolutely speechless at the fact that her favorite male actors on her favorite show were actually, truly standing in front of her waiting for an intellectual response other than her mouth opened wide.

"It's an honor meet you." Quinn finally spoke up pulling her hand out of Rachel's death grip and holding it out for the three men to shake "I watch 'Hunted' every Tuesday, you all are very talented actors."

"Thank you." The tallest brunette, Julian smiled right as he looked down at Rachel "And who might you be?"

Blinking blankly, Rachel seriously couldn't believe that Julian was talking to her. "Rachel Berry, nice to meet you."

"Well Mrs. Rachel Berry..."

"No, I'm not married." Rachel was quick to fix, staring at his muscled body through her dark shades. "I'm single actually, very much single. Single, single, single!"

"Well Miss Rachel Berry it has certainly been a pleasure to meet you then." Leaning down he kept eye contact with the petite woman as he kissed her hand. His co stars waved goodbye as they walked away from the four of them.

"No freaking way." Rachel gasped looking over at Quinn not believing at all what had just happened. "No way did Julian Setter just kiss my hand, please tell me that I am dreaming."

"You my dear have got to get out into the celebrity world more, actually we just need to get you around men more often." Quinn smiled patting Rachel's shoulder in good spirit "Hang with us for a few more months, we'll introduce you to people."

"Anyway..." Puck looked to Rachel who was turned back watching the men leave the beach "Uh, we've got to take Maci with us for a few minutes."

Hearing her name Maci looked up from her sandcastle with large questioning eyes.

"Come on Maci, it's just for a few minutes. Daddy has to take some pictures and then you can come right back here with them."

"No" She stated with hard eyes as she went back to building

Finn knew that this wasn't going to be easy once she got to playing with the girls. and she wasn't necessarily to most go with the flow kind of kid when you got her around her friends. Something that she did not inherit from himself.

Looking at Puck for some help in getting her away from his kids, Quinn was the one to take the lead.

"Hey girls how about we try going to the bathroom while Maci goes up with Uncle Finn?"

"No" Christine yelled holding onto Maci's arm while they both kept packing sand against the sides of their castle

"How about we go try because you haven't been to the bathroom in a really long time." Quinn stood up to grab her two girls hands but they had something else in mind. Finn watched as his little girl turned to Beth and Christine giving them her the look, and he knew exactly what look that was.

"Maci..." Finn warned "Don't you even think about it."

"Beth" Puck growled noticing the same mischievous look, the three girls smile before taking off down the beach. Kicking off his flip flops Puck cussed up and down as he chased after the three girls. Grabbing Christine from behind as she lagged behind he brought her back to Quinn and Rachel who had gotten up to help the two men.

"I am going to kick her ass." Finn mumbled running after his daughter and Beth who were still running through the sand. For such a little girl she sure could run fast, unfortunately that was something that she got from him.

Both clearly thinking they were funny, ran into a crowd of people disappearing from Finn's sight.

"I'm going to go around on the other side." Hearing Rachel yell that gave him more hope that he would actually be able to catch the two girls. Going through those people Finn pushed them out of the way, nearly tripping over a few beach chairs.

Seeing Rachel catching up to them with Puck on the other side, Finn picked up the pace. Finally grabbing Maci in his arms Finn tried to catch his breathe along with his daughter who was struggling in his arms.

"No!" She screamed kicking his thighs "Put me down!"

"Stop it right now." Finn grabbed her feet to stop her from kicking him because for such a little girl, she could sure kick. "Maci, stop!"

"Here." Rachel held out her hands to take Maci and calm her down. Embarrassed from not only running through all those people who are now staring at the scene but for not being able to control his daughter; Finn gave Maci to Rachel.

Maci went into Rachel's arms no longer wanting to be in her fathers. Snuggling close into Rachel's neck Finn couldn't believe the one-eighty that she just managed to turn.

Watching as Rachel whispered things in his daughter's ear he had never seen Maci come down from one of her tantrums as quickly as she had just now.

Puck was yelling at his own kid who burst out crying, making even a bigger scene as Quinn ran over with Christine in her arms. But there was Maci, calmed down and now staring at him with large, red and tear filled eyes.

"Now what do you say to your dad?" Rachel whispered into Maci's ear, kissing her temple all while looking at Finn with a small smile.

"I am sorry for running off on you daddy." Maci whispered sniffling

"I'm sorry for making you do this stupid thing." Finn held out his arms as Maci climbed into them hugging him tightly. "I know you don't like going to these things and you're a super trooper for even coming."

"I like the beach." Maci assured him "Not the pictures."

"I think I'm going to take Maci back to the hotel guys." Finn rubbed his daughters back "It's been a long day for the best of us, I should be good right man?"

"Yeah go ahead, I'll tell someone that Maci ended up getting sick and you to leave."

"Thanks man." Finn patted his best friend on the back "Are you coming Rach?"

"I might be up later, I'm going to stay with Quinn if that's alright with you. Do you need anything or want me to help you with her?"

"Of course not, no go ahead. I will be fine with her for the night. I think it might be an early night for the both of us." Holding her closer to him he smiled at them all before walking away, he might have to rethink these charity events with Maci because she did not like the publicity part of it all not one bit.

**xxxxxxx. **

"I absolutely love this dress." Rachel pointed to Quinn's long black halter top dress as they walked down the strip mall that night, just the two of them.

"Thanks, Venus."

"I love that store, that's where I got this dress outfit." Rachel referred to her white shorts and black tank. "Their clothes are super cute, I've just never seen that dress.

"I figured that since it's too cold to wear it in New York that I'd bring it down here." Opening the door for Rachel to step in as they ordered themselves dinner, the two sat down in a quiet corner. "So tell me about yourself Rachel, where are you from?"

"Ohio."

"Really? So are the three of us, where at in Ohio?"

"Lima, but I went to Carmel because my fathers thought it would be better for me since I wanted to pursue a music career. Well Broadway that is."

"I wanted to be a musician as well, the three of us did. In high school Puck, Finn and a few others from our school had a band our senior year. We were going to try to continue our band in college when we moved out to Columbus while we were in Ohio State but with Finn on his scholarship and Puck studying his ass off to make sure he passed, we didn't have time."

"What did Finn play?" Interested in the fact that Finn actually had a musical background, she would have never guessed it in a million years.

"He's a drummer."

"Explains the amazing arms." Rachel laughed taking a bite of her sandwich

Smiling, Quinn leaned back into her seat staring at Rachel. "So Rach, if you don't mind me asking how have your previous relationships been?"

"Well, I had this boyfriend named Jesse for about three years. He was more of a diva than myself and found that not so attractive. I ended up dumping him and stayed low for a little to focus on my auditions. I dated here and there but nothing as serious as Jesse."

"So you've at least had experience?"

"Oh yes, as much as I might come across as the cat lady I am much into the physical need as any other woman. I just haven't been looking for anything serious especially when I was in serious need of a stable job. Thank god for Finn you know, if not for him I would be sitting in my old room in Lima depressed."

"Yeah... thank god for Finn." She said through her smile. "You know Finns single."

"I am well aware of that seeing as though I'm watching his child." Rachel laughed sipping her lemon water through the straw "But you know, good for him on focusing on his kid and career. I give him praise for doing so, not much men would be willing to put those things on hold."

"It wasn't all easy for him, Maci was a wake up call for sure." Rachel stayed quiet waiting for her to continue. "Let's just say Finn didn't necessarily know about Maci until maybe a month before she was born. He's had a rough journey with her."

"Are you serious?" Rachel bit her lip to keep her from asking deep questions without having the right to.

"When Finn got out to Columbus he and Puck let loose. In high school they were by no means contained but once they were free of all adult supervision they partied like normal college students. Puck and I weren't too official but when I became pregnant with Beth he started calming down. Finn on the other hand he wasn't as tamed, he went out with his team more often. Finn got an amazing offer when he was drafted into the NFL, to the Giants. Well he was determined to get himself in check before he moved to New York, he knew if he was going dedicate himself to the team and everything with it then he was going to need to be all in or nothing."

"So what happened with Maci?"

"She was a surprise, literally two days before he was going to move to New York a woman Nicole who Finn had no clue who she was, showed up. Finn freaked out because she showed up out of nowhere claiming she was pregnant with his child. Being a free agent Finn had no clue what to do but to accept that the kid might be his. He knew he had a record of sleeping with a few women here and there. He couldn't get a paternity test until the kid was born but knew he should stick around to at least man up if the kid was his. What Finn wasn't expecting was that Nicole announced she had Addison's disease which caused her to die during childbirth. When the tests were done to one hundred percent prove Maci was in fact Finns, even when Maci came out looking exactly like her father. Puck and I moved out to New York with Kurt and helped Finn take care of Maci. I had Beth so Puck and I could sympathize. He's had his ups and downs for sure but Finns a great guy."

"So she kept the baby a secret, her disease a secret and left Finn with Maci without hardly any warning?"

"Exactly, crazy right?"

"Well I've got more respect for him now, that's for sure."

"He's a great guy, any lady would be lucky to have him." Looking up through her lashes Quinn flashed Rachel a brilliant smile "You both would look adorable together you know, just the kind of lady I'd picture with my best friend."

"Oh no I couldn't, he's my boss. I adore Maci way too much to risk my relationship with her for a 'what if' relationship with Finn. I can't deny our chemistry but for the sake of keeping my job, I must not act on whatever I am feeling."

"So you're feeling something? I knew there was something else there."

"Like I said, those feelings will not be acted upon, ever."

**xxxxxxxx,**

Stepping out of her shorts and kicking them lightly aside, Rachel could literally not wait until she got into the pool. After what seemed like a never ending day Rachel really just wanted some time to herself. To not only have the pool to herself but to have it heated was just what she needed to finish her night off.

After her dinner with Quinn the two of them went shopping for a bit before Quinn was called back to the hotel for some mommy duty. Rachel knew Finn would have called if he needed help with Maci so she figured that he must have fell asleep with Maci, calling it an early night.

Stepping into the warm water the wading water from her body was the only thing to be heard as she leaned back to float. Her hair dipping into the water as she closed her eyes to the dimmed lights inside the glass where the pool was held.

The moon was glistening off of the glass as she floated through the water. Her ears dipped under the water, listening to nothing just as she loved to hear.

Feeling herself relax as if into a sleep she was startled as she heard a splash. Gasping, Rachel held onto her heart when she looked over to see Finn laughing over the side, where his arm was wet from making the noise.

"Oh, my god you scared the crap out of me!" Still catching her breath she watched as Finn laughed while kicking off his shoe dipping them into the water. She noticed his swim trunks on as well as his shirt that was still on his body.

"Sorry, when you went for swim yesterday I kind of thought it would nice. I didn't get to enjoy the ocean today so I figured I'd come down here when Maci fell asleep." Kicking the water around lightly with his feet, Finn noticed the concerned look on her face. "She's with Beth, those two are inseparable."

"Well now that I know that, I'll have to get them together more often when I'm with her."

"You and Quinn seemed to hit it off pretty well."

Rachel nodded pulling her hair back up and into a bun. "She's really interesting and easy to talk to."

"She's come a long way." Finn chuckled as Rachel felt deja vu from the conversation she had earlier with Quinn. "Quinn wasn't the most friendly girl in high school, sort of stuck up. She's had a major soul makeover that's for sure."

"Well we all change."

"Yep..." Finn led on dragging his feet through the water. "What about you, have you changed?"

"For sure, I mean in high school I was so driven to become this big huge star. To be this person who everyone wanted me to be, who I wanted to be but not authentic. I love performing, it's my life but as I've grown I have realized that there are things more important. I'm not where I want to be in life but I know there is a destiny which I need to reach."

"Are you trying to tell me that watching after my four year old isn't something you pictured yourself doing?" His smirk laid out on his face as she laughed going over to the side of the pool where he was sitting.

"No, but it's a nice break. Auditioning for shows almost every day was exhausting not only to my brain but my ego."

"I don't know how you people do that, I mean like performers. I used to get nervous as hell on that field playing in front of recruiters. Knowing that they're there watching everything that you do is nerve wracking. But that's the way it works, sometimes it sucks but you just have to work through it."

"Don't I know..." Sighing she leaned with her back against the pool looking out the windows to the ocean. "So how was Maci when you took her up?"

"I have no idea how you did it but she was like a freaking angel. I swear Rachel it takes me sometimes like a half hour or so for me to calm her down."

"I remember when I was little my daddy wasn't able to calm me down but then I can still hear my dads tone of voice when he'd go to soothe me. My dad would bring me real close and whisper in my ear, of course it wouldn't be good things like bribes if I were in trouble, but his tone would just make things so much wasn't so crass or mean, it was more of a quiet discipline. Still effective as you could tell."

"Seriously though that trick works wonders." Pushing his hands off the ground, Finn lowered himself into the pool lifting off his shirt and throwing it onto where he was sitting. Moving around in the pool Finn swam over to the other side to look out into the ocean. Watching the waves crash on shore he smiled, looking back at Rachel. "I always wished I could live at the ocean, in Lima there was a lake but nothing compared to going to an actual beach."

"One of my father's sisters has a beach house down in Myrtle Beach and during the summers we would go up there to stay. Myself, I love the beach. Water is like my second home when I have it available to me." Rachel joined next to him to watch the water crash ashore"Wherever there is water close to me, I'm there. Though the ocean water is just a little too cold for me at this time of year. The heated pool is good enough."

The both of them rested their chins in their arms as they watched the waves and the birds swoop into the water. The moon hiding behind the clouds every so often as the room was quiet. Rolling her head over Rachel stared at Finn as his eyes focused on the ocean in front of them.

He sure was handsome and he had these adorable freckles randomly sprouted upon his face, mainly near his nose. His hair stuck up in random places making it look naturally messy in a way that many would be jealous of. His eyes, though they may be small, were large in a way and warm like cinnamon; much like his personality. And as cliche as it sounded, Finn looked incredibly sexy under the moonlight.

Almost cursing herself for letting her mind wander that far and partially blaming Quinn for that, Rachel went back to looking at the water.

"Thanks again for coming Rach." He looked over at her, his eyes shining off the moon. Rachel's stomach actually fluttering at the sight of how gorgeous he looked.

"That's what I'm here for." She swallowed thickly, mustering a smile

"You're so great with her, I couldn't honestly picture a better person to watch over Maci." His voice lowering "You're like everything perfect in the world."

Blushing, she smiled in the crease of her elbow where her face rested.

Neither said anything else just shoulder to shoulder watching the water and oddly it was the most comfortable silence she'd ever experienced.

**xxxxxxxxx.**

Game day was stressful as Rachel had to take Maci to the bathroom nearly five times the entire game. She nearly complained about every food she placed in her mouth up until Rachel bought her cotton candy and wouldn't sit still to save anybody's. Rachel tried to understand that the child was four and wouldn't enjoy the game too much.

Watching it at home on a TV was way different than sitting through the game where there weren't any breaks to get food from the pantry or what not. No, Rachel was stuck chasing the child through the seats just as Quinn was for her own children.

Half time was spent out in the halls roaming around to drain the energy from the kids. Though that didn't work as they were in the fourth quarter of the game and Maci had to go potty again. Dragging through the restrooms for what seemed to be the millionth time with Christine this time as well, Rachel came back to a cheering stadium. Not even realizing that the game was over and the Giants had one with a fourteen point lead which seemed to be going over well with the crowd.

"Daddy won!" Maci high fived Beth when they got back to their seats as Quinn collected their belongings giving Rachel a very long and tired look. Going down to the field where Puck let them through the girls ran down the sidelines letting out all the energy that was obviously put from the adults into the children.

"I just want to go home and sleep the entire flight there." Quinn sighed leaning against Puck as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in tighter. "This has been a very long weekend and now I know why we leave our girls at home."

"Christine don't eat the grass!" Puck yelled at his youngest who was receiving glared from the workers at the stadium. Moving everyone under where the men were changing in the locker rooms they waited there as they ran in the tunnels. About fifteen minutes later Finn came out of the doors, fresh in his jersey and gym shorts all clean from a shower.

"Daddy!" Maci yelled running up into his arms "You won!"

"We sure did, didn't we? Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I had my little girl watching me the entire time." Rachel nearly had to choke back a snort that was fighting to come out of her mouth but caught herself.

"I sure did, you were awesome daddy!"

"Well I did it just for you." Kissing her nose, Maci giggled clinging onto him tighter "I have to do one interview and then we can go home, sound okay? Can you go with Miss Rachel for a few minutes and I'll meet you in the car to go to the airport."

"Home!" Maci yelled leaping down out of his arms, with grabbing Rachel's hand. Finn raised his eyebrows in amusement as Rachel was being dragged away with the rest of them to the waiting cars. Giving Finn a thumbs up he winked at her before turning to go do his interview.

Meanwhile in the car Maci is running singing along to her new CD Rachel had purchased for her as they sit in the car parked next to Puck and Quinn. Having their own trouble with a sleepy Christine and an over active Beth they shut their door to try and calm them down. It was about a quarter after six when Finn finally came out to the car apologizing for the interview running over time.

Maci didn't seem to mind as she curled against him singing the songs quietly to herself. Finn looked over, finally catching a breath of sanity from the whole day and gave Rachel a full grin. Returning it Rachel peered out the window as she bid Miami goodbye.

Boarding the plane was bittersweet as she had a pretty memorable time in the sunshine state. Her highlight of the weekend was making friends with Quinn. Someone new she'll be able to hang around back at home. Boarding the plane she found their row but before she could sit down she had Maci fighting her for the window seat. Not really caring too much Rachel sat next to her and finally Finn came at the end.

Not even twenty minutes into the flight Maci was passed out from such an exhausting weekend of fun and running. Curling up into her own seat, Rachel found it nearly impossible to get comfortable until she felt Finns finger tapping her shoulder. Looking up with questioning eyes she soon realized that he was offering a shoulder to lay on. Taking it with much gratitude Rachel leaned back against his arm and lying her head into his shoulder, finally able to become comfortable.

Rachel was out before she even realized that he fell asleep against her own head.

**Authors note at the top!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee only Maci. **

**This chapter is sort of a doozy in length but once I got writing I couldn't stop and I didn't want to seprate this chapter in two parts because the flow wouldn't work. So enjoy! Thank you all for your amazing words of encouragement. You all helped me so much in being my muse! I honestly never expected you all to take the chance on my story and like it so much. xo**

**I'm currently working on a really long shot based on finchel-prompts. Not going to spoil which one it is just look for it within the couple weeks! It is called Wide Awake. Would you want it in parts like this one or one big long shot. Let me know! I can have the first part up soon, so let me know!**

**_I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou for editing this chapter, you're the best! Thank you! Without your help my poor grammar skills would totally kill this story, you rock!_**

**x.**

Maci looked around the shop, her eyes wandering around at everything in the store in Rachel's town. Finn was off at another away game two weekends after they came back from Florida. Rachel knew it was time to set up some audition practice to the side and crackdown on finally landing a role she believed to be up to her standards. Not that she was particularly picky but she wanted to make sure her role would fit her personality. But then again, anything with lines would suffice.

"What are these Miss Rachel?" Maci held up an old record of Bing Crosby "That my dear is a record, before there were CDs there were these."

"They are huge!"

"Well they would place these on the turntable then as the player starts to turn the music will play."

"Sounds complicated." Maci shrugged putting the record back into the pile before moving on to new things. Keeping her eyes on Maci at the same time, Rachel went through some music sheets trying the perfect one to practice with.

Sorting through all the Streisand, because lets be honest she already has all of them. Also going through all the LuPone, Andrews, Peters, Lansbury and Minnelli; Rachel had most of what she knew her voice range could do.

"Can we go now?" Maci sighed, sitting on the floor beneath Rachels feet. She would much rather be at home with her doll or at the park playing than at a stupid music store.

"Yeah just give me a few more minutes." Rachel mumbled reading a few more song titles as she went through them. Being a little more patient, Maci played with the straps on her sandals before she really started to get irritated.

"Come on!" Standing up Maci leaned her head against Rachel's hip "I'm bored and hungry!"

"Just a few more..." Rachel whispered to herself mostly before pulling a book out of the stock. Holding it up Rachel couldn't be more excited to get to work "Perfect."

**xx.**

"Miss Rachel I want to dance." Maci exclaimed sighing as they sat in a little ice cream shop down the street from the child's penthouse.

Glancing up from her phone after seeing she had one new message from Finn, Rachel sat down before reading it.

"I can take you to dance, are you sure it's something you want to commit to? Dancing takes a lot of your free time."

"Yeah, I like ballet the most. I'm not that good at dancing fast or anything. Uncle Kurt says I have daddy's feet, whatever that means."

"It just means that you're uncoordinated but that's something you'd be able to fix with a little practice." Picking back up her phone she went back to reading her messages.

He just checking up to see how the both of you are doing. -Finn

Looking up from her phone to check on Maci who was licking ice-cream off the skin on top of her lips, Rachel giggled before responding back.

Good we stopped for some ice cream she's thinking of signing up for ballet I might take her today -Rachel

"Who are you talking to?" Maci asked tucking her legs as she continued to lick her strawberry ice cream

"Your daddy." Rachel smiled placing her phone into her lap waiting for a reply, eating her small mango ice

"You and my daddy talk on the phone?"

"Yeah he talks to me on the phone sometimes."

"My daddy asks about you all the time." Her simple tone and shrug meant so little to Maci but held so much interest to Rachel.

"Oh yeah what does he ask?"

"He asks me if you have a boyfriend or if you ask about him. Daddy asks me all kinds of things, he also thinks you're kind of pretty too." Maci smiled brightly as her teeth shined against the chocolate surrounding her mouth "I don't think daddy has cooties and you don't either so you two should hug or hold hands."

"Okay then..." Rachel laughed pointing to her cone "Eat your ice cream there cupid."

Not having any idea to who cupid even was, Maci just looked out the window to the cool shop and continued to eat her ice cream. Rachel's phone vibrating before she even had a chance to process anything Maci just informed her about, she picked it up reading it.

Just tell the instructor that her dad has like two left feet and you warned her if she falls at every turn - Finn

Laughing Rachel couldn't believe the three of them said the same thing, honestly she couldn't be that bad.  
Well I'll go and sign her up there is only one way for her to improve. She will just have to get back up. So how is Detriot? -Rachel

Boring... I'm stuck in this damned hotel room all day because it's raining. We had training but nothing until the game tomorrow -Finn

Maci will be very excited to see you tomorrow after your game. She keep reminding me its on and you're coming home tomorrow -Rachel

You two better watch! I've got my playoffs depending on these upcoming games, you two are like my good luck charm now -Finn

Well there is my reason to watch guys run down a field with a ball, I mean I can't risk you guys losing on my behalf. -Rachel

"I'm done." Maci hopped off the chair and throwing all her napkins into the trashcan before looking at Rachel.

"Oh my..." Rachel giggled standing up "Come on let's go get you cleaned up sweetheart."

If you get confused just look for number 5 thats me, the most important person you need to look for. -Finn

Laughing at his forwardness Rachel opened the bathroom door giving Maci a wet paper towel to wash off with as she responded.

I guess I could watch for you after all I mean I'm sure you look good with a little helmet hair -Rachel

Not believing that she had actually sent that to him she tried to cancel the message but it was too late, the damage had been done. Rachel just hoped she hadn't gone too far.

Well I do have great hair so it's only natural for you to think its hot. -Finn

Oh he's a sly one.

**xxx.**

"No!" Maci yelled going after Finn as the two of them walked down streets in New York on his day off. Her little hand holding onto his much bigger one as if she was holding him back from going into the store. "Daddy I told Miss Rachel she could go shopping with us!"

"But honey she has the day off and I have the day off so I can go with you!" Finn smiled reassuring her and trying to move again but Maci tugged him again.

"No I am not going shopping for tutu's without Miss Rachel!"

"Fine you can go with her tomorrow when I have practice." Finn agreed going to step away from the store but she still grabbed at him. "What is it Maci?"

"I want you both to go tutu shopping with me." Her round brown eyes begging up at him "Please daddy I really want you both to help me pick out pretty outfits for my lessons."

"I mean I guess I could write and ask her to come help us out, if you really want her to be here." Maci nodded quickly as he brought out his phone writing out the message "Don't get disappointed if she says she already has plans and can't come."

"Okay, okay" She rolled her eyes sitting down on a stool outside the store. Finn stood against the building waiting for a response until finally his phone vibrated.

Yes! I could totally use a break right about now, where are you guys? -Rachel

Giving her the store name and what streets they were on, Finn took a seat next to his daughter who looked up with questioning eyes.

"Well?"

"We're going to have to wait a few minutes before going in, she is on her way now from Uncle Kurt's apartment."

"Awesome!" Doing a little dance in her place on the bench Maci couldn't wait to go shopping with Miss Rachel and her daddy.

Around ten minutes later Rachel showed up in front of the store coming out of a taxi. Grabbing some cash from her wallet Finn came up from behind her giving the taxi man a twenty and told him to keep the change. Shutting the door for Rachel the taxi drove off leaving a speechless woman.

"I could have paid for that you know." Her mouth gaped open but only to have Finn shrug.

"Miss Rachel!" Maci ran over hugging Rachel close to her "We're going to go shopping for ballet stuff, I am so excited!"

"Me too! come on let's go in and get warm." Tapping her lightly on the back Finn opened the door letting the two ladies in first before following in behind them. Looking back she smiled up at Finn "Are you ready to do some ballet shopping?"

"Oh you know it, one of my favorite things to do." Chuckling he took off his winter jacket while putting it over his arm as Maci began looking through some of the ballet gear. "You know, she insisted you come."

"Oh I figured, she's been talking nonstop about this since I signed her up." Rachel took her jacket off as well except she handed hers to the man at the register who also took Finns.

"What color?" Maci ran up to the both of them with a lilac leotard and a light pink one with a little skirt poofing out from it.

"Get both" Finn suggested

"Really I can get both?" Her eyes lit up like Christmas morning

"Seriously, I don't care. Get them. You're going to need things to wear to classes, get what you want."

"Oh Finn..." Rachel placed a hand on his arm "You never tell a lady to get what they please in a store if you want to keep money in your bank account."

"She's my kid" He shrugged as if it were no big deal "She deserves the world."

"You're a good dad you know?" Rachel squeezed his arm where her hand still laid. She was given a smile from him just as Maci ran up to them with arms filled with things she would need. Maci grabbed Rachel's hand as she dumped everything into Finn's. Turning around Rachel laughed at the sight before running with Maci to find the perfect leotard for her first day.

Finding a long sleeved black leotard with a magenta skirt with black ruffles at the edge of it, totally perfect for her first day of ballet.

Picking out black, white and pink ballet shoes in her size Maci thought she was totally prepared for her ballet classes. At the register Finn remembered something he saw in movies.

"Wait what about tights?"

Rachel gasped looking down at Maci "We totally forgot those fishnet looking things!"

"Tights!" Rachel grasped on to what he was trying to come at.

"Go grab some Miss Rachel! in all different colors." Maci begged as Rachel ran off doing that while the man rung up the rest of their things. Waiting just a few seconds Rachel walked back with many different types of tights for Maci to wear during her classes.

"You're going to be one little diva in that class." Finn commented as he carried the multiple bags to the front of the store.

"Uncle Kurt would be proud wouldn't he?" Maci beamed with excitement just thinking of all the outfits she bought today

"He'll be so jealous he didn't go shopping with us today." Finn smiled

"I didn't even tell him where I was going, I was so happy to be just out of there. I literally got your message, packed my things up and bolted." Walking down the cold streets of New York the sky was gray like it was going to snow, just like Rachel liked it.

"What were you doing?" Maci asked curiously

"Working on some music, I'm going to audition for some more plays or musicals."

"Really? I thought you were taking a break?"

"I was and still am. I'm just practicing some, getting my voice back to where it was. I went with Maci the other day to find some sheet music to practice with. If I go out of my comfort zone when doing these warm ups maybe I'll find some broader roles I could audition for." Stopping as cars passed on the sidewalk they waited until they became less and less and then walked over to the next street. "I figured I could audition while maybe Maci was in ballet or on my days off in a few months. Nothing soon at all, just preparing."

"Well you'll have to let us know when you do." Finn tried smiling but just the thought of Rachel scoring some role and no longer being there not only scared him but Maci. "You'll do awesome either way, you have a kick ass voice."

"You've only heard it like once!" Rachel laughed dismissing his compliment

"Yeah but trust me after hearing something as beautiful as your voice it tends to stick in your brain, trust me I would know."

Smiling from ear to ear Rachel put her fingers on his arm as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Smiling up at him as he looked down at her she kept on walking but this time with a little stride in her walk.

**xxxx. **

"Do not put that in your mouth Christine!" Quinn yelled at her youngest who was digging dirt up at one of the parks at Central Park as her, Rachel and Kurt decided to have a picnic for their entertainment. Christine looked at her mom before slowly raising her fingers up to her mouth as if going to taste it again. "NO! That is disgusting now you put your hands down and throw the dirt out or I will put you in time out. Do you want to go in time out in front of all these people?"

Her head shaking violently as she threw the dirt from her hand and standing up, running over to the other kids playing.

"Damn man, I swear my kids are half demon."

"Well they are half of that thing you call a husband." Kurt commented as he slouched down in the bench watching the many kids scream and cry. Going to the park was something Kurt definitely did not miss not one bit.

"This is true." Quinn laughed sitting back down on the bench next to the other two adults as they watched the children. "So Finn tells me you signed Maci up for some dance classes."

"Oh yes I heard about that." Kurt turned into the conversation "I think you need to record that because with Finn's left feet and coordination I don't think that kids going to last on her two feet for ten minutes."

"I think you should give her more credit than you are, Maci would make a beautiful ballerina. And if she trips than they'll teach her."

"Record it." Quinn laughed just knowing what it was going to look like. Rolling her eyes playfully yet a little disappointed at the lack of faith they had in Maci, Rachel wanted to make sure the child proved everyone wrong in the end.

Kurt watched on into the distance as Maci climbed up the ladder onto the play equipment, noticing her clothing choice of the day. "You know Rachel I admire you for giving Maci actual style. I had been trying since she was born to give that kid a good taste but she is stubborn like her father."

"Yes well I believe that a little girl should dress like they please so that way they have little free reign in what they chose. Giving them a little independence won't hurt them."

"At least your little school girl outfits work on someone." Kurt laughed referring to the pictures he's seen of Rachel from when she was in grade school.

"Aren't you just full of jokes today?" Her mind shut off when she heard Maci's squeal, automatically thinking something's wrong. Rachel stood up trying to find her out of the many kids running around. Finally spotting the child she noticed that it wasn't out of danger but in a laughing matter.

A little blonde boy was chasing her around as she kept squealing, flapping her arms around. It wasn't hard to miss the gigantic smile across her face as she was running away from the boy.

"Looks like Maci has a little friend." Quinn smirked laughing when the little boy tapped Maci than running the opposite way only to have Maci chase him back.

"A cute little friend." Rachel chimed in "I say we give them a few more minutes before heading back."

"That's fine, Puck said he won't be home for dinner until seven. I have about another forty five minutes and I already ordered in something so I just need to pick it up."

Watching Maci interact with other children was pretty entertaining, especially watching her with the little boy. It was so innocent watching Maci play with the little boy. It's hard to believe the steps that individuals go through in life from friendliness to falling in love. Yes Maci was way too young for love but to see children in such an innocent environment was inspiring.

Watching for just a few more minutes Rachel knew it was time to start wrapping up their trip to the park so she could cook dinner for them.

"Come on Maci!" Rachel yelled standing up while Quinn got the stroller ready for walking their block to their own home.

"No!" Maci turned around whining as she was playing with the little boy still.

"Come on we've got to go home and get some dinner. I bet you've worked up quite an appetite playing with your friends today."

"I want to play with Chase a little more." She pouted pointing to the blonde who was smiling up at her "He's my new best friend."

"I'm sure Chase will be here some other day just like you." Rachel bent down to hold onto Maci's hand to help her off the ground. "I promise Maci, he will be here again."

"I come here all the time!" Chase spoke up "We can play again."

"See there you have it sweetheart, Chase is here all the time too." Rachel pulled on her arm lightly as the little girl rose to her feet. Much to her surprise Maci was cooperating with actually going home. "Now tell your friend good bye and tell him that you will see him very soon."

"Bye Chase." Maci smiled pulling the little boy into a tight gripped hug "I will see you again best friend."

"Bye!" Chase waved running off to his mother or his nanny, Rachel couldn't tell in the distance. Grabbing Maci's hand once more she squeezed it tight.

"Bye guys we'll see you later." Rachel waved passing Kurt who was leaving as well as Quinn. Giving Rachel a knowing look as he pointed to the little boy who just ran away, Rachel laughed tugging on Maci's hand as they left the park.

Insisting that Rachel stay for the dinner ,the three were in the living room relaxing on the couch as the pasta digested into their systems.

Groaning, Finn held a hand to his stomach. "I am going to have to run a thousand laps to get off what you just put into my stomach."

Her musical laugh brought a smile to his face as she sipped on her wine. "Nobody told you to eat three plates full Finn."

"Good food means three plates."

"Daddy I only had one and it was super good."

"Yeah well I've got to stock up short stuff, I've got a team to lead." Kicking back on his couch Finn placed a pillow behind his bed. Glancing at the clock on the cable box Finn noticed that it was fifteen minutes after nine. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Groaning Maci hid her face on a pillow, she was showing all signs of not wanting to go to bed at all. Running tired hands over his face, Finn did not want to even start with his daughter if she was going to be complicated.

"Come on Maci, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow with your first ballet class. I even took off for the day to go watch you. You have to get some rest so you'll be worn out."

"But Miss Rachel is still going right?" Looking over at Rachel with those large worried eyes as she didn't want to go without Rachel or her daddy, both of them had to be there. Finn too looked at Rachel as she tried to see from the look he was giving her if it was okay. By the slight smirk on tugging on his lips she was pretty sure it was okay.

"I'll be there at the studio to watch you tomorrow, wouldn't miss it for anything." Squeezing her arms around Rachel's neck tightly Maci thanked for before doing the same for her dad.

"Tuck me in daddy! Good night Miss Rachel." Running into her bedroom Finn groaned as he had to get up, stretching as followed his kid into her bedroom. While Finn was doing that Rachel went into the kitchen to start cleaning up after their dinner. Throwing the leftovers in plastic containers and dishes into the sink it wasn't long until everything was cleaned and put away. Washing her hands she heard Finns footsteps coming into the room, looking up she leaned against the counter.

"I would have helped, you didn't have to clean up." Finn opened the fridge grabbing a beer, offering one to Rachel.

"No thank you, I still have some wine left." Motioning to her glass next to her, drying her hands on a towel Rachel thought about what happened today at the park. "So I have to tell you something super cute today that happened with Maci."

Silently asking Rachel if she wanted to go into the living room she followed with her wine glass sitting in the leather single chair as he took the couch. "Okay so today I took Maci to the park with Quinn, her girls and Kurt. Well Maci met the cutest little boy there..."

"Wait a minute are you about to tell me that my daughter kissed a boy today because I don't know if I'll be able to handle that just yet."

"Well not exactly but she is socializing with boys very well, not that she knows exactly what the difference is between talking with boys her age or girls. I learned that it's good for girls to socialize with boys because it prepares them for when she is a little older and starts middle school."

"Yeah and you read this all on the internet?"

"Of course, yes I did extensive research on this."

"Well I did some research of my own just now, mine says no boys ever." Crossing his leg over his knee Finn took long sips of his beer just thinking of his kid kissing boys. "No, never."

"Oh please you're not going to be one of those dads are you Finn?" Rachel sighed with a smile tugging on her lips as she leaned her head against the sofa curling into a ball "One of the dads who, if a boy even looks at his girl, he'll get his shotgun out."

"I don't own a shotgun." His voice serious as well as well as if face. "Why do you think I'll need one to bat the guys off of her? Obviously she gets her looks from me ,but will they really be after her that much? Oh god I'm going to have to get a gun."

"Oh Finn, so dramatic" Rachel sighed though she really found the whole situation to be adorable. "The protective daddy is a good look for you."

"Yeah well if she's already getting little boy friends then I am going to have to put her on a leash pretty soon."

"Please" Rachel scoffed playfully "She was just playing with the boy, I didn't tell you this for you to freak out. Socializing with boys is only normal, not everyone can believe in cooties their whole life."

The idea crossed his face as he nodded his beer her way. "Perfect idea, cooties is the way to go."

**xxxxx.**

"I don't match." Maci pouted as the three of them got out of the taxi. Rachel had a morning session with a vocal coach that had made her not able to help with dressing Maci for ballet, which seemed to set the whole mood for the day.

Paying the taxi Finn tried his best not to get mad at his little girl for she was already anxious enough about going to her first ballet class.

"You look super cute Maci, nothing to worry about I promise."

"I'm wearing light pink tights!" She stomped her foot, stopping outside of the class refusing to go in. Really not wanting to deal with her Finn tried grabbing a hand to pull her into the building but she glared at him. "No!"

"Maci Jets Hudson, I swear on my super bowl ring that if you don't get into this building and go to this class with your tights the color they are, then I will take Mr. Sillypants and Laci away."

Picking her head up to glare her eyes through her dads. "My tights don't match, I'm going to look stupid!"

Taking a deep breath to control his frustrations, Rachel placed a calming hand on Finn's arm before taking over.

"Maci we are going to be late to your class if we don't go in there right now."

"I don't care." Leaning against the brick wall she kept her eyes burning a hole through the sidewalk

"You have been so excited to come to ballet, what's the matter now? What changed?" Kneeling in front of the pouting child, Maci huffed

"Daddy says I might be bad because he doesn't dance good and my tights are pink! They need to be white with this tutu!"

Peeking up through her eyelashes to Finn who had stopped pacing and come over to Rachel's side, kneeling next to her to talk to Maci. He didn't mean to give the kid such low self esteem about her possible awkward genes inherited from him. Finn really didn't even think she took it to heart but apparently she did.

"Baby, you're going to do awesome. You've been practicing all week for today, you can only do the best of what you can." Wiping a little tear from her face, Finn lifted Maci's chin to have her look at him. When finally his miniature version of eyes peered at him he smiled gently "I know you're going to do amazing in there but first we have to get you in class. I want you to prove everyone, including me, that you magically developed super coordinated powers. I love you and I know you're going to rock it today."

"You sure?" She sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Positive." Picking her up, Maci clung her arms around his shoulders while tucking her head into his neck. Rachel took the lead in opening the door for Finn as they walked in. Peaking up from her dad's neck Maci liked what she saw as they walked the halls of the dance studio. Rachel showed him the classroom in which she'd be taking her class for the hour.

"Alright Maci we're here." Rachel smiled placing a hand of her back rubbing it softly "Your first ballet class, I know you're going to do great! Just remember all of the things we've been practicing."

"I remember them." Maci nodded getting down from her dad's arms and onto the floor.

"Go in there and show 'em what you got!" Finn kissed the top of her head before opening the door for Maci to go in. Shyly stepping forward, Maci went into class until the teacher welcomed her to class and introduced her. Closing the door, Finn could no longer see them, leaving him outside.

"How about some coffee?" Rachel asked quietly, nodding Finn followed her outside and around the corner into a little cafe. Opening the door for Rachel, she brushed past him into the shop ordering a coffee as well as something to tie her over until lunch.

"Do you want a bagel?" Finn asked eyeing them as his stomach growled just thinking about eating the blueberry one. Pointing to the fluffy one he wanted Finn also ordered a coffee as Rachel looked through all the bagels deciding on a pumpernickel one instead of a little muffin. Finn grabbed for his wallet paying with his card as he pointed to the muffin Rachel was handing back. "Get both we'll share."

Taking their coffee to a little table in the corner of the room sitting on either side of each other. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine Finn, Maci just needed that little push to get in there. Once she starts learning the familiar moves she will be just fine and will want to go to the next class with no worries." One of the workers brought of their bagels freshly toasted.

"I just can't believe I freaked her out so bad that she didn't want to go, I didn't think talking about how uncoordinated I was would make her not want to go to class."

"Well she's there and proving us all wrong, you should be proud of Maci. She's been working hard you know."

"Yeah I know she's woken up everyday this week with some Broadway music, which I'm sure you have given her." Finn smirked

"Guilty."

"Maci likes them." Finn shrugged "The kid never listened to anything like that before and all of a sudden she can't get it out of her head. At least maybe now she'll find something to do, I can definitely deal with her doing the dance stuff. I always pictured her being like girly and stuff but she never really liked it, I figured she'd be like a tomboy growing up. Besides Kurt and sometimes Quinn hanging around, Maci never had that woman influence.

"Well I'm here now, I'll make her as girly as you want."

"Just no boys."

"You're still on that? Finn she's almost five not fifteen."

"She's not turning fifteen, not allowing her." Finn shook his head in all seriousness. "There is no way my little girl will ever turn a day over ten, not if I can help it."

"I'm afraid it's inevitable, boys are just apart of her future. Maci is a very likable, friendly person she is going to have many friends whether it be other girls or boys."

"Damn our Hudson charm." Finn mumbled sipping on his coffee.

"Hudson charm?"

"Quite infectious you know, it's our eyes."

"Oh I see, is it your smirk too?" Brushing off her peacoat placing it on the back of her chair revealing her black sweater, her brown long cascading down the front of her. Completely mesmerizing Finn, she literally looked beautiful just sitting there. "Anything else I should be on the look out for?"

He sat there staring not saying anything as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Finn?"

"Uh... sorry." He tilted his head down focusing on his coffee, really embarrassed that he had just got caught staring at her like that. "What were you saying?"

Biting on her lower lip Rachel shook her head. "I was asking you if there was any other charming Hudson trait that I should be on the lookout for but obviously your eyes are very charming. I think I'm pretty sure how they work now."

Yeah she noticed. His eyebrows raise as he gives her that damn smirk again. Flirty smiles and teases were send each others way through brunch as they easily made it an hour until Maci was finished with her practice. Both feeling differently, as if they were more carefree with what they were doing or saying now.

They walked closely with Rachel on his side and Maci basically walking in front of them backwards as she went through every single thing she had done; Finn let his hand wander onto the middle of Rachel's back. She silently stepped into his side, feeling warmer in the November air. His thumb brushing on her coat, hugging her as he listened to Maci talk animatedly about a few girls she made friends with and how they danced together.

But in all honesty, Rachel only had one thing on her mind and that thing just happened have her in his grip.

**xxxxxx.**

"I've lost my touch." Rachel cried out into her empty apartment, screaming into a couch pillow as she dove head first.

It's been a few weeks since her purchase at 'Between the Sheets', and ever since she's trying to get back on track but her voice has been hard to get back to where she felt and knew it was before. Her perfect ability to sing any note during just about any song, a talent of hers that she developed up until college, was gone. Being with Maci just about everyday and taking the largest break she's ever had harmed her voice, Rachel didn't know where to start.

Though going right into one of the most complicated songs to perform without the proper vocal training probably wasn't the best idea, Rachel knew she had to get right to it. Her voice must get back to the mold she'd been working on for most of her life.

Picking herself up from the couch she was more determined than ever to get her voice back. Searching through the stacks of song books scattered around her living room, Rachel couldn't find the one she wanted. The one that would get her to that place, from her favorite musical.

Catching the eye of one of Maci's drawings, Rachel had just remembered that she left the book at the penthouse when she was there last night.

"Dammit" Rachel cursed going over to her phone and keys, she needed to this book, she needed to get back into practicing. Nothing else would work today for her liking as much as the musical 'Wicked'.

Keeping her phone off, Rachel didn't want to talk to anyone. Her funk was starting to have a real effect on her attitude. Just thinking about getting back into her voice training and auditioning made Rachel want to scream. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, like it was some chore instead of what she used to love. But now as she sang each note, Rachel didn't feel the compassion that she once felt for the same music that literally gave her joy every single day of life.

Debating on whether or not to tell the cab driver to turn around and go back to her apartment and burn every single one of her song books, she decided against it for she would regret it later. Sighing, she leaned back into the cab trying not to think about every possible thing related to singing until Rachel just couldn't keep quiet.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rachel questioned tapping on the glass separating the customer from the driver. The middle eastern man looked through the rearview mirror telling her to continue as he weaved his way through the thick traffic of Manhattan. "Would it be completely and utterly inappropriate for me to sing to you right now and you tell me how amazing I am?"

His eyebrows rose as if telling her no but Rachel took a deep breath belting out a few lines from 'The Sound of Music' one of the favorite musicals known to mankind. Leaning forward for the man to surely hear her, Rachel thought for sure that his foot slammed on the pedal harder on purpose just so she would slam against the backseat so she'd shut up. Knocking the wind out of her, Rachel gasped in distaste at his now peaceful look on his face. Throwing thirty dollars at him through the window Rachel stepped out of the taxi, purposely slamming the door and flipping him off angrily as he hurried into traffic.

"Some people just don't recognize talent when they hear it!" She yelled after the taxi before noticing the cold stares of everyone around her. Turning around to head into the apartment building she noticed the stare of one particular man standing there watching her "Take a damn picture it will last longer!"

"Maybe I will." A wink coming off his eyes as Rachel sneered in disgust. Typing in the security code to get into the building she was already in a pissy mood and that guy did not just help.

Slamming her finger onto the floor number on the elevator Rachel realized that she probably should have called to let Finn know she was stopping by. Her phone had been turned off all day due to wanting a day dedicated to her music though she still ended up having to leave. The elevator dinged up to his floor where she knocked on the door. Knocking a few more times until Rachel was convinced no one was home, she slipped the key in determined to just go in and get her book.

Poking her head in Rachel didn't hear a single noise in the penthouse meaning that more than likely they were out for the day. Closing the door behind her Rachel went straight to the living room where she had left her book the night before. Hearing some creaks in the floor Rachel was startled to hear the noise, especially when there was no one home.

Clutching the book closer in her arm, Rachel reached in her purse for the pepper spray she kept for situations like these. Keeping her hand on the trigger Rachel went towards the noise that had just echoed through the penthouse.

She stopped quickly when her own feet made the same noise. All of sudden the door in front of her flew open revealing a very suprised Finn standing in the doorway.

"Oh, my god!" Rachel yelled realizing his lack of clothes as a towel was wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet along with drops of water sliding on his toned chest and abs. Her dry mouth was wide open as she stared at him . He stood there just as shocked as she was. Quickly averting her gaz,e Rachel awkwardly just stared at the walls but looked back a few times to his body that was still standing there.

"Rachel?"

"I am so sorry!" She looked at him once again her eyes not reaching his eyes "I was going to call but I forgot, I came here for my song book. I knocked I really did but nobody answered and I figured it would be okay for me to come and grab my song book because I needed it..." Rachel took a deep breath looking at his wet chest "I needed my song book."

"Calm down." Finn waved a hand before backing back into his room "I'll be right out, stay here I am just going to go get dressed."

Closing the door behind him Rachel let out the long breath she had been holding in. Feeling completely stupid for not being able to control herself, Rachel walked quickly into the living room. Half determined to just leave before Finn came out Rachel decided against that and chose to sit on the sofa, picking at the edge of her book. She felt like a little girl getting caught looking at a teacher or some stupid juvenile thing like that. She was an adult she should be able to control her stares especially in regards to a man, she wasn't a hormonal teenager anymore.

His bedroom door clicked open revealing him coming into the living room dressed in a tee and jeans all while running a towel through his hair. Standing up straight Rachel felt super awkward as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, I've been like trying to get a hold of you all day." Completely ignoring the fact of her gawking not even five minutes ago, Finn threw the towel onto the sofa.

"I... I uh I've been singing all day, trying to get back into my routine." Finally looking up at him she now had a dripping wet image of Finn floating through her mind. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Maci wanted to go with Kurt today, something about taking her to some show or something I don't know. But I was calling you to see if you wanted to do something, maybe have dinner somewhere tonight. I couldn't get a hold of you so I was just going to go out with some of the dudes from the team but since you're here..." He lagged off, trying to catch her eyes that were drifting through every object in his house. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, perfectly okay."

"So dinner, do you still want to go? I mean it's a little early but by the time we get there and order..."

"I'd love to." Rachel smiled easily needing the distraction from just about everything. She may not be able to look at him at all the entire time but dinner, yes dinner would be something to get her out of the house."Dinner would be very nice."

Half an hour later as they're sitting comfortably in a corner of a restaurant away from all the noise and chatter of it all, Rachel finally felt like she was able to take the much needed breath.

"Rough day?" Finn smiled looking up from the waiter who had just placed their meal orders as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah..." She sighed not really wanting to put a sour mood into the atmosphere as she was trying to let it go but then again feeling that if she let it out she'd feel better. Just talk about it so she wouldn't be as tense, start the night fresh "I've been trying to get back into my singing so I can audition in a few months for some part time shows, you know just something to get me back into the swing of things. Well my voice isn't what it was with me not practicing as much as I had been before everything changed. I'm not saying that the change was bad because the more I sing the more I realize how much it's not fun for me anymore. I used to sing because I loved it now I feel like I sing because I feel like I have to not because I want to. It shouldn't be like that when you love to do something and you've been doing it all your life."

"I'm the same way with football, growing up with Puck we both didn't really have a dad to look up to. So when we figured out what to do with our time besides drinking or partying, whatever it was we could get into; football sort of became our light at the end of our dark road. We loved playing but when it became more of a job than something that I loved to do, in college and professionally I wish I didn't have that pressure. It puts a roof over Maci's head and food on the table, I'm grateful for what football has done for me but I wish I could enjoy it without all the other hidden things that come with it."

"You know you're really easy to talk to Finn." Rachel smiled tapping a finger on the rim of her wine. "Seriously though you're like this super chill guy who can relate to things, not many guys would sit here and listen to a girl bitch about her problems."

"Yeah well an asshole has his share a problems too." Finn smirked messing with the end of his table napkin. Scooting out of her chair Rachel waved over the waiter. "What are you doing?"

"Come on we're getting out of here." Rachel smiled informing the waiter that they are going to need their food to go.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?"

"To a bar or something!" Rachel laughed out of pure excitement of her spontaneity of turning the night around. "Come on they're sending our food to the front."

Paying for their meal which they actually hadn't even touched yet, Rachel hailed a taxi and gripped Finn's leather jacket in anticipation. Carrying their hot, delicious smelling food for which Finn was starving for they hopped in the next taxi.

"Where to?"

Before Rachel could say where to go Finn interrupted " One hundred forty-ninth, second avenue."

Rachel had no clue where he was talking about as she looked at him questioning where he had them going, but he just shrugged. "We're having fun tonight, right?"

"Yes, we're going to let loose!"

When Rachel said letting loose he didn't think she meant actually letting loose. Sitting at a table with all these women and men surrounding them enjoying the bar as she threw back yet another pure vodka shot.

Finn chuckled as he watched her laugh, slamming the glass on the table with the other three empty ones.

"I have to tell you a secret." Rachel gushed wiggling her fingers to have him come closer "Come here Finn, this is a top secret, secret that nobody can know about."

"Yeah?" Leaning forward she gripped his earlobe pulling him in closer, her lips brushing right below his left ear "It tastes like pink."

Hiccupping Rachel giggles leaning back into the back of her bar stool. Her face turning serious as she stares at his, gasping Rachel tilts her head to look at him. "You have an amazing face."

Blushing, Finn hides his smile into his second beer since they've gotten to the bar. Batting her eyelashes as if looking at him in different ways, Rachel leans into her elbows. "You have amazing freckles that go across your nose, my-my aunt used to call them like angel kisses or something like that."

"Never heard of that before."

"Brand new information you are learning here." Leaning down Rachel holds her head as she starts to feel the room start to spin. Wobbling from side to side on the stool Finn reaches out to try and steady her.

"You okay?"

"I sure am." She slurs placing a hand on his shoulder before sitting up properly shrugging of her button-up black sweater to reveal a grey tank top underneath. "It is so hot in here, are you hot? I am like dying!"

Throwing that on to the back of her chair Rachel reached for a beer she'd ordered for herself.

"You must think I'm a horrible nanny for drinking."

"No I see you as a normal person on your night off drinking and having a fun night out." Pushing his now empty bottle back with the rest of everything empty and needed to be collect, Finn reached out quickly to help prevent Rachel from falling over.

"You're so chivalrous Finn, so handsome too."

"Okay, I think you've have enough." Brushing his hand over the top of her beer bottle he rested it back on the table closer to him.

"You can never have enough Finn." Pulling her bottle back to her Rachel began running the toe of her boots at his legs, looking at something from across the room giggling. Moving his hand down, grabbing onto her calf he pulled her closer into the table, closer to him. Now resting her foot on his own leg, Rachel yet again leans forward onto the table catching her eyes to his. "What do you think you're doing mister?"

Rubbing his thumb of the top of her knee Finn smirked leaning forward keeping his eyes on hers. "You know you're pretty hot too, especially you know you have like amazing cheekbones."

"Oh how sexy my cheekbones must be." Her laugh infectious as she ran a finger over his freckles. "They've definitely got my amazing yet hot cheekbones beat, for sure."

"Whatever you say." Taking her hand she smoothed her palm to the side of his head resting her thumb and pointer finger so that his ear was between them, rubbing his earlobe.

"You've got some handsome features there Finn, that Hudson charm might be getting to me tonight."

"Must be, I mean it was only just a matter of time."

"What about me huh?" Scooting a little farther into the seat, closer to him. "You know I'm Berry charming too."

"Also Berry corny" Finn laughed resting his palm on her upper thigh tugging her closer

"Oh please, you love it!"

"Maybe just a little." His smirk rested at the top of his mouth, her eyes showing doubt. "Okay so maybe I love it."

"Knew it." Pinching his earlobe between her two fingers, unknowingly she brought his head in closer. "You know what else I know?"

"What?" Taking her arm into his other free hand he too brought her in a little closer.

"I know that you can kiss me if you want." A twinkle in her eye intoxicated him more than any alcohol that he's drank tonight, making him feel a hundred time over again, sober. Her eyes darting from his own to his lips letting it be known that she knows exactly what she's saying.

"I want to." Bringing her head into his hand Rachel tugged her teeth on her lip anxiously as she slowly closed her eyes, both leaning in rather quickly. Their lips brushing, making Rachel's heart jump as she was about to deepen the kiss they both heard a squeal come from beside them.

"Oh, my gosh Sugar I told you that was him!" Rachel quickly opened her eyes to see two women about the same age as herself standing next to their table. "I am so sorry to interrupt but my friend Sugar and I were over at the bar and just about to leave when we spotted you."

"What she is trying to ask is if we can get a picture with you." This Sugar girl smiled nearly bouncing on her heels with a tiara on her head and a stash across her body reading 'Bride'

"I'm so sorry." Finn mumbled as Rachel moved her leg off Finns lap as he stood up between the two ladies. Grabbing her phone Sugar was nearly tipping in her high heels as she handed Rachel the phone to take the picture.

"My fiancee Rory is going to be so jealous that I met you." Sugar smiled resting a hand on her hip as well as around Finns waist. "Totally jealous, he had your jersey and everything! But in all honesty the only reason I know who you are is because you are hot as hell. Sorry Aspergers."

"Awesome, well thank you." Finn smiled hugging all four women as Sugar took the phone from Rachel she gave a sly wink to her before walking out of the bar. Rubbing the palms of his hands on his pants, Rachel laughed out awkwardly as she grabbed her sweater off the back of her chair, suddenly a lot more sober then she was feeling before.

But as she stood up off the stool she was instantly reminded of how much she truly had to drink. Finn placed an arm around her waist keeping her steady.

"You okay there?" Looking down at her, Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Just a little wibble wobble." A laugh escaped her lips trying to walk a little "I think I just need to go home and sleep it off."

To say that Finn was disappointed that Rachel wanted to leave would be an understatement considering the moment they had or almost had. A part of him thought for she regretted it until her arm wrapped around his waist, resting her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I need to sleep it off, I have to watch Maci tomorrow" Her voice softer, much more tired than just ten minutes ago. Her body getting heavier as he paid the tab for their drinks and leaving the bar. Rachel's eyes getting heavier as Finn hailed a cab.

Rachel passed out as soon as they got into the taxi, leaving Finn to make the executive decision to have her stay in the spare bedroom. There was no way he was going to make her drive all the way to her apartment on her own .He had to get home because he was pretty sure that even if it was midnight, Maci will still want to come home and he needed to make sure he was there.

So telling the driver his address they arrived at his building. Bringing Rachel into his arms, she was out like a light as he brought her up to his penthouse. Noticing how heavy she was passed out drunk Finn managed to get her up and into the bedroom. Just taking off her shoes, totally respecting her Finn tucked her into the spare bed. Only moving once she was tucked in, Rachel cuddled up with one of the pillows. Finn watched her sleep. Rachel was beautiful and even though Finn doesn't know when it happened exactly, he knew one thing. He knew he was attracted to Rachel in ways that he should not be feeling for his daughter's nanny. But he's felt more in that two second kiss than he'd felt for any other women in the twenty six years he's been alive. As inappropriate as it might be he can't help but want to act on those feelings but then it wouldn't be fair to Maci if things didn't work out.

Rachel wiped her eyes in her sleep before smiling a little in her sleep, leaning down Finn brushed his lips against her forehead. She would be worth the risk, he knows she would be.

"Daddy!" Maci's voice yelled through the penthouse nearly scaring the shit out of him as Finn quickly exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Sprinting into the living room, Finn held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, honey you have to be quiet. It's way too late." Finn collected Maci into his arms as she squeezed him tightly

Kurt gave Finn a crazy look as his brother ignored him, placing a kiss on her temple. "She's been fed, she's happy but I have only a few more beauty hours to sleep so I must go. I will talk to you tomorrow because I sense something is up."

Rolling his eyes, Finn walked his brother to the door. "See you later Kurt, thanks for taking her."

Realization runs through Kurt's eyes when he gives Finn a smirk. "Yes I will definitely be calling tomorrow after your practice."

"Bye Kurt." Finn shut the door behind his brother locking the house up. Walking Maci back to her bedroom Finn tucked his little girl in who was ready to fall asleep at any minute.

"I had so much fun, daddy. Next time me, you and Miss Rachel should go see the show. Miss Rachel would love it!" Maci smiled getting under the covers as Finn sat on the edge of her bed staring down at her.

"You really like Rachel don't you?"

"She's the best daddy. " Her voice sounding exactly like Rachel's just earlier as she was falling asleep too

"Alright I'll see you in the morning okay, I love you." Kissing her cheek Maci mumbled that she loved him too before closing her eyes for the night.

Feeling the effect of the alcohol from just about an hour or two ago and suddenly his eyes felt heavy as he went into his own bedroom. Stripping his clothes free of his body, Finn climbed into his own bed. Rachel on his mind as he finally closed his eyes, falling asleep.

xxxxxxxx.

Waking up to a head splitting migraine was not Rachels favorite thing in the world for sure. Something else making her head pound was wondering where she was and how she got there. Sitting up, her clothes were still on her body as she hopped out of bed. Peering around the room it looked familiar as she noticed some of the features and style.

Hearing quiet chatter from outside her door Rachel opened it slowly and realized just exactly where she was. The creaking of the door brought the attention of a little four year old as well as Finn who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Miss Rachel?" Maci questioned but then ran over to her giving the brunette a hug. "I have to tell you what I did with Uncle Kurt last night."

"Awesome I can't wait to hear it." Her voice low as her head pounded with every word she spoke. Padding into the kitchen on her bare feet Rachel stood at the end of the island with a small smile on her face as she put pieces together in her head of what happened the night before, before remembering.

"Aspirin?" Finn asked pushing the bottle towards her before getting up to give her a cup of coffee. Gratefully taking it out of his hands, Rachel took two out before gulping them down with the coffee.

"Thank you." Sitting down on one of the stools next to Finn, Maci went on about the show she'd seen the night before. As much as Rachel would have loved to have listened about how amazing the show was, she sort of tuned her out all while trying not to barf in front of the girl.

"I took a half day, I don't go in until one." Finn whispered to Rachel as Maci ran in to get her Laci doll. Looking up Rachel groaned resting her head on Finn's shoulder. Feeling as it was a bold mood on her part and step in the right direction where he wanted to take things, Finn placed a hand on the small of her back holding her next to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." She whispered. "I'm a messy drunk."

Finn was quiet as he thought about whether or not the question he's about to ask should come out of his mouth, but it does.

"No regrets though right?"

Her head shakes against his shoulder giving him more confidence on whether what he was feeling was worth it and whether she felt it too.

"No regrets."

And that's all he needed to hear to know that it might just work.

**Authors note at the top! Please read it for information on a long shot called 'Wide Awake' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee only Maci. **

**This chapter is shorter but still jammed pack with everything! Enjoy my lovely readers, thank you for every single review and for putting this story under your favorites and alerts. xo**

**_I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou for editing this chapter, you're the best! Thank you! Without you working your magic my poor grammar skills would totally kill this story, you rock! _**

**x.**

"Leave me alone." Finn swatted at his brother as they walked through the party supply store, gathering up last minute things for Maci's upcoming birthday. Her birthday party being in three days meant last minute arrangements on Finn's part because that's just who he is.

"You had Rachel sleep over, Finn I can't let that go and you know that." Kurt tried to stand in front of his brother to get his attention but as Finn would reach out for plates, he completely ignored Kurt.

"What about something girly like this, Maci will like this don't you think?"

"You are so infuriating!" Kurt shook his brother nearly swiping the plates from his hands "Will you just answer me you big oaf? I want to know right now or I won't give you any of my advice."

"I don't even know myself Kurt." The tallest brother sighed putting the plates into his cart

"She slept over, how could you not know?"

"It was one night and she was sleeping in the spare bedroom. We went out for dinner which we didn't even finish and then went out to a bar for a few hours. We got drunk, there was a little kissing but that's it. I'm serious, it wasn't even that much of a kiss because some fans interrupted it before it got too deep."

"How did she end up at your house?" His hands planted on his hips as if he caught him in a lie

"She was nearly passed out by the time we got to the taxi, I had to come home to get Maci what I was supposed to do? Let her drive in some taxi all the way home? I'm not some asshole Kurt." Throwing matching plastic silverware into the cart as well as napkins and plastic cups, Finn turned the corner without another word.

"Get a grip!" Kurt nearly stomped his foot as he turned the corner making Finn look back with raised eyebrows

"You're acting like my five year old right now, you do realize that right?" Finding some streamers they could use to decorate the penthouse with.

"You two have chemistry! Rachel is perfect for you, I literally played matchmaker without knowing it." Kurt was smug as he thought about how well he paired his brother up with the perfect woman for him. "You just need to man up and call it was it is."

"It's nothing yet! It was one night Kurt..."

"That's where you are wrong, Quinn and I had a very long talk the other night..."

"Oh great, you and Quinn had a talk. That just sounds like a bunch of trouble." Turning around, Finn stopped Kurt from talking anymore. "I like Rachel and if anything is going to happen it's going to happen on our time and on our terms. I have a little girl to think about Kurt..."

"Who adores Rachel."

"I know that. That's what's holding me back. What if we decide to act on our feelings and things don't work out between us? Then Maci will be upset because lets just be honest, things would be too awkward for Rachel to stay as Maci's nanny. I don't want to do that to my little girl Kurt, she loves Rachel too much."

"You're overthinking it way too much Finn. Just go for it, you deserve to be happy to you know? Rachel does too and you both together is what is going to make you both happy. In weird way you two are perfect for eachother, you cancel one each other out to make both sort of sane."

"We'll see where it goes."

"Finn I swear on my Prada scarves that if you don't do something quickly I will take matters into my hands."

"How about you let me deal with my own life and you deal with your own fear in telling Blaine how you truly feel?" Finn gave a look mocking Kurt's from moments ago before pushing the cart brushing past him. "That's what I thought."

**xx.**

"My birthday is soon you know." Maci informed Rachel as they walked home from her ballet practice

"I know you're going to be like hundred or something right?" A teasing tone hidden in her voice, leading Maci to giggle.

"No silly, I am going to be this much!"

"Oh my you're going to be a whole handful of fingers, that makes you as old as I am"

"No you're like ten handfuls."

"Now who is silly?"

"Still you, I was serious!" Looking up Maci ran up the stairs to the apartment building quickly, laughing all the way up. Realizing that she couldn't get in without a key, Maci gasped then looking back at Rachel who was dangling the key in front of her.

"Looks like I got the keys to get in." Rachel poked Maci's stomach playfully who flinched, hiding her stomach. Her infectious giggle making Rachel give in. "I'll let it go this time but next time, I'm bringing the the tickle monster and she's not as forgiving."

Unlocking the door Maci ran to the fridge to grab a water bottle from such a 'demanding' practice as she puts it. It amazed Rachel that after only two short months with Maci she seemed to pick so much of Rachel's vocabulary and actions.

"What would you want to do for the rest of the night?" Rachel called out to Maci as she placed her keys on the table in the hallway coming in.

There was no answer except for a squeal coming from the living room. Turning the corner Rachel sees the little girl being lifted into an older woman's arms as she also sees a man with a baseball cap smiling at her.

"Oh, hello." Rachel smoothed down her dress, instantly recognizing the man and woman to be Maci's grandparents from the pictures either Finn or Maci had shown her. "I am so sorry we weren't here sooner, Finn didn't tell me you guys were coming in today."

"You must be Rachel!" Carole smiled placing Maci on the ground going over to the younger lady pulling her into a hug. "I have heard so much about you from my Finny."

Trying not to blush too much, Rachel waved off the comment as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Likewise."

"It is very nice to meet you Rachel." Carole smiled warmly at Rachel as she let go "This is my husband, Kurt's father, Burt."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Hummel."

"Oh please as if my balding head was enough of a reminder of how old I am." He chuckled holding out his own hand to shake hers. "Please call me Burt."

"Oh yes and me, Carole. Mrs. Hummel makes me sound so old." Carole picked Maci up hugging her close. "I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too grammy!" Maci laid her head down on the older woman's shoulder. Rachel thought it was sweet, Maci's whole family seemed so sweet and nice. But as she watched the reunion she knew she should let them have their time together.

"I was just going to make Maci some dinner, she was in ballet practice and didn't get a chance to eat yet. Would you like me to make you all something as well? It's probably been a long day at airports and airplanes. Here let me go make something."

"Nonsense, no I will not make you cook for us." Carole looked back at Burt who nodded, agreeing fully. "We can go out, that is if you want to join us."

Rachel doesn't have much people to hang out with especially anyone motherly, the sole fact that this woman was so open and warm hearted stole Rachel's heart. Nodding, Maci smiled knowing that Miss Rachel would be joining them.

"Yes, thank you. I would like that."

"Great, let's get going I am starving!" Burt patted Rachel's shoulder giving her a polite smile as he walked to the door.

"My belly is growling!" Maci exclaimed as she put a hand it to exaggerate her point. Rachel laughed grabbing her coat.

"Well let's go get some food!" Opening the door for the three who walked out, Rachel followed close behind as Maci grabbed for her and Carole's hand. It sort of hit Carole how much Maci truly thought of Rachel and how much Maci cared for Rachel. Almost just as much as family.

If not the same and Rachel knew Maci was her family.

**xxx.**

Waking up from a long night of meetings Finn walked out to the living room and was hit with the aroma of pancakes. Hearing chatter he remembered that his mom and stepdad were in for a few days, two days early, but still they were in his apartment.

"Hey mom, Burt." Finn yawned sitting down on a bar stool, looking around for his daughter he noticed she wasn't there.

"She is in the bathtub, it was the only way I could convince her to let you sleep in." Carole turned from the stove "I'm making you and Maci's favorite, blueberry pancakes."

"You rock mom!" Finn yelled as he walked into the back where his daughter could be heard singing in the bathtub. Peaking around the corner Finn smile at the sight of Maci with bubbles covering her from head to toe. Stepping in Finn sits on top of the toilet. "Good morning birthday girl."

"Good morning daddy!" Maci kneeled in the tub giving Finn a kiss on the cheek leaving a few bubbles. "Oops!"

"Does it make me look like Santa?"

"No silly, Santa is fatter than you."

"You mean chubbier?" Finn didn't like that word, it sounded too cruel. He once knew this girl who got teased the entire time in high school and instead of saying something he let it happen. The least he could do now that he's a grown man is to teach his daughter the right way to put things and the wrong ways. Because one thing's for sure, he would never let his kid grow up to be like his friends .

"Yes, chubbier." Maci nodded laying down in the tub to get the soap out of her head. "What are we doing today?"

"Well..." Finn smiled "I made reservations to a very cool place that I put lots of thought into."

"And where would that be?" Finn turned to find his mom leaning against the door.

"I was going to tell you." Finn nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I sort of made plans with Maci today because you said you weren't going to be here until tomorrow for the party. I would tell you where but it's a surprise and the place reserves up fast or else I would add you both to the list."

"It's no problem." Carole smiled "Maybe I'll go out with Rachel and Kurt for lunch. Rachel is a very beautiful woman and sweet. Very sweet Finn, just a fantastic woman."

"Rachel?" Finn asked suddenly a whole lot more curious "You've met Rachel?"

"Oh yes, we all went out for dinner last night when they got home from Maci's ballet practice. We had a wonderful time, Rachel is lovely."

"Finish up okay? Then get out something to wear on your big birthday surprise." Finn stood up leading his mom out of the bathroom and down the hall. Just as he was about to say something Carole grabbed her son's shoulders.

"Son, you never mentioned how truly amazing that woman is. I mean you praised her to the moon but boy she is perfect for you."

"Geez mom, seriously? Just how much have you been listening to Kurt?"

"Enough." Carole brushed the comment off. "You've got yourself a darling woman Finn, I approve."

"You've met her once mom and you barely know her."

"I know enough to know she is just what you need. Honestly honey, she is your perfect match." His mother was practically beaming, Finn chuckled squeezing one of her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm working on it mom." And with that he walked away "I'm going to go get some pancakes, thanks again for breakfast by the way. It's... darling."

"Oh hush" Carole smacked the back of his head playfully "I can't help it if you've lost your country touch."

"I guess everything good happens for a reason." He teased rubbing his step dad's bald head. "Hey Burt, when you gonna grow some hair?"

"When you gonna lead up to the Super Bowl?"

"Touche" Finn chuckled grabbing himself a plate. Hearing running come down for the hallway Maci had on grey leggings, a black sweater and her little black boots as she came into the kitchen. Holding out a brush for Carole to use, Maci asked with her large eyes if she could brush out the knots.

"Wow look at your little girl growing up." Burt commented taking a sip out of his coffee "Soon she'll be wearing dresses."

"I do wear dresses!" Maci turned her head to address her grandpa but that seemed to only make the pain worse as the knot got stuck in the comb.

"Sit still baby." Carole tried to pull it out gently.

"Rachel was actually the one to get Maci wearing dress, kind of made Kurt a little pissed off but whatever." Finn shrugged offering Maci some pancakes as she sat down there getting her hair combed.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I love wearing dresses." When Carole was finished, Maci didn't say anything else just ran into her bedroom. Looking over at Burt who just shrugged, continuing reading the newspaper and drinking his second cup of coffee, Finn rolled his eyes when he caught his mom's stare.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Picking up Maci's plate she threw it in the sink.

"You know exactly what look I'm talking about." Carole said nothing more "Well I am going to go give your brother a call, see if he wants lunch. I'll talk to you later sweetheart, I'll make birthday dinner so be back in time."

"You saw that look too right?" Finn turned to ask his step dad but instead he was ignored with a smile. Throwing his plate into the sink, Finn knew what he saw. His mom was never going to let this go.

**xxxx.**

Putting out some food for her cat, Rachel started to tidy up the place. Feeling as if her apartment had sort of been neglected for a while. Straightening up her bathroom, folding some laundry Rachel felt as if she were finally getting things accomplished.

Even going down to pay her rent a few days early. Grabbing some ice cream from the freezer, feeling she's deserved the right for a little treat for her hard work, she relaxed on the couch.

A pint of strawberry ice cream later and halfway through a repeat of 'Housewives' and she was ready to fall asleep. With it only being three in the afternoon there was no way she was going to let herself go to sleep. But all the other errands she had to run involved leaving the house.

Across the room her cell phone laid, ringing. Groaning she got up, walking over to see an unknown number calling her. Sliding her finger over her phone she then brought it up to her ear.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry."

"Rachel hello sweetie this is Donna Darla from over at NYADA how are you doing."

"Great how are you?" Rachel sat at her table listening fully to what the woman wanted, there was no way Donna would call her unless it was some news.

"I am doing fantastic, well listen I actually called you to invite you to dinner this evening at five. I have some news for you and I cannot wait to share it with you."

"Sounds like a plan..."

"Lovely, I will meet you at our spot in two hours." Donna smiled through the phone as she hung up.

Slowly putting down her phone, Rachel couldn't believe the call out of nowhere. Literally she hadn't even thought of Donna in so long since they drifted apart after college. Donna had been Rachel's vocal coach all through college, helping Rachel score every role. Hearing from her now only meant one thing.

"Oh, my god!" Rachel covered her mouth in excitement running into the bathroom to get ready.

Two hours later, twenty hot curlers, skinny jeans, white sweater, black pumps and Rachel's signature star necklace she was walking through the door.

Going in she easily spots Donna sitting at the bar drinking her mojito for which has always been her drink preference. Just as she was walking over her cell phone started to ring. Turning around outside the doors again, Rachel answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kurt, my mom, Burt and I were just heading out to dinner and they wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

"I'm actually catching up with Donna Darla, can I have a raincheck? Or maybe we can go out for dessert afterwards, would that be better?"

"Wait a minute, Donna Darla as in your old vocal coach?"

"Yes and I'm running late, so is dessert good?" Rachel peered into the bar and saw Donna sitting there in the same spot chatting with the bartender.

"Duh, get in there and go. Good luck, you know it's good news! Text me about afterwards, bye!" Trying not to psych herself even more, Rachel agreed before hanging up. Fixing her hair Rachel opened the doors once more before going up to Donna placing a hand on her shoulder. The older woman turned around giving a brilliant white smile to Rachel.

"Oh look at you!" Donna announced standing up. "Come over here and give me a hug. You look just as short and adorable as I remembered."

"It's so nice to see you again." Rachel squeezed her waist before letting go to sit down on a stool next to her, motioning to her old instructor, Rachel tugged some hair behind her ear. "You look so good, honestly I wouldn't have recognized you without knowing you were here."

Leaning forward with her glass in hand Donna whispered. "It's this new shot my dermatologist has me one, it's working wonders right?"

"Couldn't tell a thing!" Rachel smiled as a glass of wine was being placed in front of her. "Wow, I'm impressed you remembered my favorite wine!"

"Of course, I remember everything." Donna encouraged her to drink as she drank her own glass. "Okay so let's just get the point, shall we?"

"Does this mean a congratulations are in order?" Rachel smirked raising her glass slightly

"Oh you remembered as well! Oh yes this means a huge congratulations is in order."

"So they finally turned your work in a show, I'm assuming."

"Honey it is just not going to be a show it is going to be the show. They are giving me a spot on Broadway and I am a part of all the decisions. You know what that includes right? Well let me tell you, that includes the final decision in who is going to be my Wendla."

"That is so great!"

"Oh don't be so modest you and I both know you are my first choice. You've been keeping up with your practices correct? How about auditions how have you been doing with those?"

Suddenly embarrassed by her failed auditions Rachel took a long sip of her wine.

"My auditions weren't taking me where I thought I would be after four years in one of the most prestigious broadways schools in the country. I decided to take a short break to save some money so I'd be able to afford to continue on my road to stardom. I'm working as a nanny right now."

"Oh we've got to fix this, a woman with your talent should not be taking care of a child. You are coming to this audition, you will nail it and I will make you my star. We will be in it for the long run my child, you and I will take on broadway together."  
"Are you serious?" Rachel was breathless, this was the break she needed. This is the break she's been waiting for.

"As a heart attack, now the audition is tomorrow. I would have given you more notice but you are a difficult child to get a hold of. Will you be able to prepare yourself from now until then?"

"Yes I will be there."

"Perfect." Donna smiled "Now tell me about your life sweetheart."

Rachel tried to catch the breath caught in her lungs, nodding at every word Donna was speaking. Trying not to make a fool out of herself as she wanted to just burst with happiness.

This was her moment.

**xxxxx.**

"You get up there and show your ass, you hear me Rachel? You get up there and make every single one of those men and women who turned you down wish they'd ever done it. You are a star Rachel Berry go up there and prove them wrong. You deserve this!"

Kurt's words repeated through her head as she stood backstage waiting on her turn. Her heartbeat running wild, her ears rushing with blood.

She's stayed up until midnight singing her audition song over and over again until she had perfected the notes. Her neighbors might not have enjoyed the singing so much but this was her possible career break, six hours of nonstop practicing was something that could not be questioned.

Picking out her outfit was simple as she chose something innocent, word of wisdom from Donna. Thanks to her, Rachel had this audition in the bag. All she had to do was no upchuck her light breakfast consisting of oatmeal.

Locking herself up in a bathroom to calm her nerves Rachel leaned against the sink, taking in her appearance.

"You are a strong woman Rachel, who has overcome many challenges to get you to this point." Taking a deep breath she nodded at herself "You can do this, go out there and show those people that you are damn cool. You are worth their time and you are going to prove them wrong! I deserve this."

A rushed knock startled Rachel out of her pep talk. Opening the door Rachel was pushed to the side as a hysterical girl made her way to the toilet, puking her brains up. Horrified at the sight Rachel was suddenly feeling queasy herself.

The blonde looked up from the toilet with red rimmed eyes. "They are horrible!"

Those were her last words before finishing out the rest of her meal for the week. Completely disgusted and now extremely nervous Rachel backed out of the bathroom and into the waiting area.

Wanting to just leave with the memories of all her auditions of the years Rachel just wanted to run far away from the audition. She would much rather be at Finn's helping him prepare for the party that starts in just about a half hour, but she had already called him and explained the whole situation to him letting him know she'll be about a half hour late.

Another woman came out of the audition room with a disgusted look on her face. Stopping in front of the rest of everyone waiting "Never have I ever been so embarrassed in my life!"

Collecting her coat from the rack she gave one of the men coming out from the audition room a glare as she busted out of the doors.

"Number fifty seven, Rachel Berry you are next."

Oh shit. Rachel gulped standing up slowly, focusing on just herself as she walked through the doors.

This is make it or break it Rachel, you can do this.

Standing in front of the panel she put on one of her brightest smiles imaginable.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade'"

**xxxxxx.**

"This party is stupid." Maci mumbled crossing her arms across her chest, watching as her cousins Beth and Christine ran around the penthouse with balloons.

"Are you kidding me, this party is awesome!" Finn pumped his fist in the air. "Totally awesome."

"Totally lame, where are the cool stuff dude. My kid had a clown at her birthday party." Puck boasted shoving dipping chips into his mouth.

"Yeah daddy where is my clown?" Maci looked up putting her hands on her hips. "I like clowns."

"You're five, Beth is older."

"So? I still would want a clown. You didn't even invite my friends from ballet daddy. I have friends who like clowns too."

"Are you really complaining right now?" Finn leaned down giving her the stink eye.

"Yes because I like presents." Rolling her eyes she hopped onto the stool in the kitchen. "When is Miss Rachel going to get here? I want her to come soon."

"I already told you baby, she'll be here as soon as she can. Miss Rachel had a few things to do that came up."

"This birthday sucks." Maci mumbled picking at her vegetables in the plate.

"What have I told you about using that word?" Finn ran a hand over his face just wanting this day to be over, seriously between his mom on his back with Kurt who have bonded over the thought of Rachel being 'perfect' for him. He just wanted this day to be done with.

Hopping down from stool, Maci walked into the living room to play with her cousins. Kurt came into the room with a smile on his face and cell phone out.

"Guess who is on her way?" Poking Finn in the stomach playfully.

"Will you shut up?" Finn glared moving around his brother to see his mom holding up her thumbs but he ignored her too. Turning around to face them both he made his point very clear. "I like Rachel, don't ruin this for me. Leave it to happen on its own, in fact just leave it to me. Okay so are we finished with this conversation? Great, now can you try and get my kid happy. Maybe play a game with the kids, mom you got a game that will possibly make my daughter happy?"

"Happy, got it.." Carol snapped a picture of her son "Come on sweetie let's get happy, your daughter has made it five years! You've done well sweetie."

"I know, just please go make her happy. Please I'm begging you just go make the kid happy."

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" Kurt could be heard in the next room, Finn sighing in relief when he heard the kids yelling all agreeing the play the game. Carole laughed at Finn's more relaxed expression, placing a hand on his shoulder. Walking into the living room to help Kurt find the girls Finn finally having two seconds to himself.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge Finn joined the rest of everyone else in the living room.

"Just the football man we were looking for." Burt had the tv down low as they watched the recap of the game played the night before "How you feeling about your game coming up soon? You gonna keep your straight scores down the line., no losing right?"

"That's how I would like to keep it." Resting his feet on the coffee table in front of him, Finn watched some recaps as he listened to Kurt yelling in the background. Something about not messing up his leather shoes, honestly who knew. Finn was just glad that Maci seemed to be enjoying herself now and wasn't constantly bugging him every minute.

"So Burt how's the shop?"

"It's going good, more customers since they know what hot shots my boys are." The older man smirked "But I think I can do more business if I were to put up a banner announcing your win at the Super Bowl. I'm pretty sure that would win over a few fans of the team."

"He's already planning the party for game night." Carole joined in the conversation 'Food listings has already been given to me but I've been warned that it has the possibility to change over time."

"That positive that we're going to win?" Finn raised an eyebrow at how confident his step dad was.

"I'm rooting for you son."

"That and he has to win because he put in a thousand dollars to a bet going on with his boys down at the bar." Carole rolled her eyes eating some dip and salsa.

"Oh I see, well then I guess I better win."

"You better damn well try your hardest." The front door wiggled opening as a bright and smiling Rachel came through the door holding Maci's gift in hands. Placing his beer on the table Finn stood up going over to her to grab the gift from her hands to help her get through the door as she too had her duffle bag from her audition.

"Thank you." Setting her bag on the coat hanger "I had that audition today like I called you about last night and I didn't want to be later so I just didn't go home."

"Yeah, I don't care. So how did your audition go?" Finn asked but the cry out for Rachel from his now five year old daughter seemed to outweigh the question.

"I'll talk to you later about it." Rachel squeezed his hand before catching Maci as she jumped into her arms. "Hey birthday girl I am so sorry I didn't get here earlier!"

"I missed you so much Miss Rachel." Maci hugged Rachel closer to her. "My birthday was so boring without you."

"Now I'm offended." Finn mumbled ruffling Maci's hair "I thought you liked our day yesterday?"

"Come on Miss Rachel I'll tell you all about it." Maci smiled mischievously as the two went into the living room. Greeting the everyone Rachel sat down on the couch with Maci on her lap.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted them as Maci grabbed Rachel's cheek moving her head to look at her.

"No, I'm the birthday girl and I want to tell you all about my day with daddy yesterday." Maci made sure she had Rachel's full attention before going into full detail. "He took me to American Girl doll and let me have lunch there!"

"No way." Rachel's eyes widened with excitement. "Did you have fun?"

"Laci had lunch with us and it was so good! Then we went downstairs and he let me pick out three things that I could have for my birthday and then we went and got a cupcake. Mine was a mint chocolate chip one it was so good! We should go there one day they have your kind that you eat!"

"They do? no way! Well we should definitely go there and get some cupcakes one day."

"But it would have been so much better if you would have been there. Sometimes daddy gets boring, he wouldn't even get a doll when we went to lunch. He said daddy's didn't play with dolls, I even gave him that look that Uncle Puck would say get me what I want."

"You told my kid that?" Finn looked over from the armchair he was sitting on "Are you serious, she really got that look from you?"

"I figured since Beth and Christine do it to me, it would be funny. Hey look, it is."

"Uncle Puck also told me that I should stomp my feet when I want things." Finn glared at his so called best friend.

"Oh yeah what else did he tell you?"

"He told me to say I'm allergic to the food Miss Rachel makes for me if I don't want to try it." Maci giggled "Like her nasty green cabbage she makes me try."

Rachel gasped glaring at Puck who held up his hands in surrender "I can't help it if the kid listens to me and you fools fall for it."

"Daddy told me to tell you I have a stomach ache if I don't feel like doing something you tell me to." Beth chimed in making Puck go over to her to place a hand over his daughter's mouth before she said anymore.

"Uncle Puck told me that too!" Maci exclaimed nodding along with Christine.

"Cake time!" Puck announced making Maci forget all about the rest of the things her uncle told her and bounced off of Rachel's lap. "Come on let's go sing happy birthday."

The kids ran into the kitchen sitting around the cake as Quinn glared daggers.

"You are so not off the hook." Turning towards the kitchen she walked in before she made a fool of herself and of her husband even more.

"Not cool man." Finn shook his head going into the kitchen to light the candles.

A slight smile raised on Rachel's face as she approached Puck. Thinking that she at least had a sense of humor to the whole situation. But as she turned her smile around Puck tensed as she spoke "Next time you get to try my cabbage."

"I'm allergic." A smirk rising on his face but a slight smack to the back of the head had him turned around to see his wife. "Damn, no sense of humor what so ever!"

"Go sing happy birthday to your niece." Quinn demanded following behind Puck with Rachel next to her. Giving her a sly smile, Rachel knew that they had their own little secret powers of their own.

**-**

"We're heading to bed." Carole announced bringing Maci into her arms giving her a kiss as the five of them stood in the kitchen after cleaning up from the little party. Christine had started getting fussy around eight leading Quinn and Puck to take the girls home and ready for bed. "I hope you had a good two days celebrating your birthday."

"The best!" Maci kissed her grandma's cheek before wanting to be put down and having Burt lean down to give him a kiss too.

"I'll see you in the morning, don't forget we're going to breakfast since we've got to catch a flight tomorrow back home."

"I'll miss you both." Maci whined leaning against her grandpa

"We'll see each other before we know it!" Carole kissed her cheek once more before grabbing the little girl's hand. "If it's alright with your daddy, grandpa and I will put you to bed."

"Sounds good to me." Finn blew Maci a kiss. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

Crossing her arms over her chest Maci gave him a very pointed look. "That's not a real kiss daddy!"

"Well then..." He mocked offense running over bringing her into his arms hugging her tightly to his chest as she laughed. He kissed all over her face before setting her on the counter. "Good night, I love you."

"Much better." She hopped down grabbing both of her grandparents hands "Good night Miss Rachel."

"Sleep tight." Rachel waved as the two adults were being dragged by the five year old. Just when they turned the corner Rachel grabbed for her glass of wine looking at Finn who grabbed another bottle of beer. "So American Girl doll lunch, huh?"

"Busted." Leaning against the counter Finn popped the top off his beverage. "She's been talking nonstop about it since you brought her home with Laci, figured it would be a cool."

"Did you get yourself a doll while you were there?" Her eyes playful as she saw him roll his "Joke, unless you did. Totally understandable those dolls are super cool."

"Totally." Finn then remembered "Your audition!"

"What about it?"

"How did it go?"

"It's such a nice night out tonight." Rachel changed the subject going over to the door leading out onto the balcony. Unlocking it, she went out resting her wine on the balcony railing all while looking out into the city. She knew Finn followed her out as she heard the door close and not even bothering to look around she put a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched the city.

No time was better than now to let it out.

"I came here from Ohio with a dream. It's been a dream of mine since I could practically walk and talk to be on Broadway. Nothing less or nothing more was expected of myself other then to be a legend in the theater. My plan has always been to make people cry and the sound of my voice. Sure a theater packed full to see me in Carmel may seem like an accomplishment to many but to me that was the small leagues. Broadway will forever in my heart and my dream." Turning around she sees Finn looking at her, hanging onto every word she was saying.

"I came here with the will to fight for the role I wanted. To be the leading lady in a Tony nominated musical. To have three or four Tony awards on my mantle before the tender age of thirty, maybe even twenty six. The point is that I vowed myself to never give up on that dream because I know damn well that I am capable of doing so. But things didn't work out and I found myself fighting to live in my dream city. You were practically a dream come true when I found out that you were in need of help and I needed the money. I didn't expect to fall in love with that little girl, I didn't expect to depend on you so much. It was supposed to be just a catch up job, something temporary. Now I find myself lost in my decision to stay here or go out there and follow those dreams I've been trying to reach my entire life."

"Maci and I will always be here Rachel, I'm not going to hate you or stop talking to you because you can't be here all the time. We'll figure it out together on what will happen if you get the part." Finn stood when he realized the tears in Rachel's eyes as she physically tried to hold herself together.

"I got the part." She standing there feeling stupid and selfish as Finn pulled her into his arms. "I feel so horrible not only am I letting Maci down but you're going to hate me for leaving."

"I would never hate you and Maci will understand." Holding her out he lifted her chin to look at him. "You have to take this role Rachel. You were put on the earth to sing not to watch my kid for the rest of your life."

"I can't leave you both." Rachel choked hiding her face into her hands "I didn't think I'd feel like this but I do. I'm too attached, I can't just quit you or her."

"Rachel what are you talking about?"

"Oh, my god I am so stupid." Rachel cried out walking across the balcony. "What was I thinking?"

"What's going on, Rachel you are still going to be in our life. What's going on, talk to me."

"When we kissed I thought it meant something different for us. Obviously it's just a one way street, I looked way too far into what I thought I saw for us. What I thought you saw it too but I guess I was just wrong..."

"Whoa, Rachel." Finn stopped her from pacing, placing her hands onto her shoulders holding her still. Keeping her eyes on the a wall she kept there. "Calm down, you are all over the place. You've got to understand that no matter what you chose to do you we'll be here. You honestly have another thing coming if you think you'll get rid of Maci that fast."

Rachel laughed wiping some tears away from her eyes as she blinked more out. Running his hands down her arms he reached for her hands intertwining them together pulling her just a little closer.

"As for me, I like you Rachel. Having you around is like a breath of fresh air and nothing could ever replace that feeling. If you take the role we might have a better chance at taking things farther. There wouldn't be anything separating the professional from what we'll be working towards together to be more."

"You feel it too?" She whispered softly darting her eyes to his.

"Of course I feel it. You're always on my mind Rachel, you're amazing to my daughter and to me. These past few months with you around have been better then I could ask for. This audition could be like some blessing in disguise, it'll give us a chance."

"I'd like that chance."

"Me too." Finn smiled rubbing a thumb over her hands

"What about Maci? I don't want her to be mad at me, she'll be devastated to know that I won't be around all the time and what about you finding another nanny?" Finn placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out here"

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time, okay? Right now we should probably just work on figuring out how to tell Maci that you aren't going to be her nanny anymore."

A loud gasp could be heard behind the couple as they turned to find Maci standing behind them, Laci in her hands. Maci's lips wobbled as she looked to Rachel with sad eyes.

"You're leaving me?"****

**Authors note at the top! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**_Only two more installments left! You all have been amazing with the feedback, I can't believe there has been over 100 reviews for only 6 chapters. I am so blown away! _****P.S Check out the new project on my profile! It's called 'as my memory rests, never forget what I lost' previously called 'Wide Awake' **

**_But I couldn't do it alone, I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou honestly without your help this story would be a mess with so many errors and with your help with the flow it's been an honor working with yoU!_**

**x. **

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Finn promised as he went through his bedroom and bathroom, making sure he packed everything of his for the game in Pittsburgh. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he looks back at Maci and Rachel who were standing in the living room.

Bending down to Maci's level to say good bye she ignored his look and crosses her arms over her chest, not saying a word. Finn kisses her cheek anyway as he whispers in her ear that he loves her and will miss her. Standing up he watches as she takes her pity party to her room.

"She hates me." Rachel huffed as Finn shook his head "Yes she does, I don't blame her you know. If she overheard that too then I'd hate me."

"Maci will warm up to the idea and will let you or me talk to her about it eventually. Right now you've got to let her get used to it. Try getting her mind away from it while you've got some one on one time with her."

"I guess." Rachel sighed knowing that was the best idea "I've got something planned for us to do special this weekend, so we'll see how it goes."

Standing there neither knew how to properly say goodbye but as Finn offered her a hug, she stepped into his arms. Things still in the open from their conversation just a few days ago, not making them extremely awkward but leaving feelings unattended to.

"I'll see you on Sunday."

Rachel nodded giving him one last squeeze before letting go and opening the door for him to leave. Finn yelled into the penthouse one last time to tell Maci goodbye before disappearing behind the elevator doors, waving at her one last time.

Looking back into the apartment when a door of a certain little girl slammed shut, Rachel knew it was going to be a long weekend.

**-**

"We are going to have so much fun!" Rachel beamed in excitement as they entered the locker room Rachel instructed Maci to put on a cute little bikini they provided for each of them and then to put on a bathrobe. Not necessarily happy about being at the place Maci did as she was told, silently but surely.

Feeling as if it were a step towards talking, Rachel led the way to their private room. Still not asking what they were doing, Rachel smiled greeting the two women who would be working on them.

"Hello, I'm Rachel and this is Maci." Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder but Maci just stepped to the side. Feeling like she just went to steps back with her plan, Rachel tried not to let it show as they two massage therapists instructed them to lay on separate tables.

About forty five minutes later when they were finished Rachel looked to Maci who was too getting up from her table.

"Did you like that, very relaxing isn't?"

Still nothing came from her mouth, still trying Rachel took them to their next part of the day where the woman for each of them drew their feet a bath.

"Now we're going to get pedicures!" Rachel was so excited to share this experience with Maci as she pointed them into the direction of choosing a nail polish. Rachel deciding on a nice french on her nails, she waited until Maci chose a color.

"Go ahead and pick one sweetheart." Rachel encouraged but with Maci's glaring eyes up at her, she knew to leave her alone until one was picked. "Take your time"

And that she did, it wasn't for another five minutes until Maci chose a pink color that matched with just about every outfit of hers. Biting her tongue, Rachel refrained from complimenting her on the choice of color. Sitting down next to each other Rachel instructs how she would like her and Maci's toes to look when finished.

Soon relaxing when the woman starts massaging her foot, Rachel shuts up and enjoys the pampering. Peeking over at Maci every now and then she could see her face go from sour to a little relaxed

Beginning to feel a little brave Rachel directs herself to the child.

"Isn't this so relaxing Maci? I could do this everyday how about you?" The face on that child when she turned around made Rachel's stomach churn. Now she knew how angry Maci was with Rachel but did she really deserve this treatment when Maci wouldn't even give a chance to explain?

Finishing off the rest of their pedicure Rachel wanted to just cut their day together short and call it a night. But then again she had already paid for it all so there was no sense in wasting money on something that could be just avoided for the day. Thanking the ladies for such a wonderful pedicure, Rachel took Maci to go get her hair cut and styled.

"I don't want bangs." Maci growled when Rachel suggested them to the hairdresser

"Okay well everything but the bangs, maybe a little angle at the front instead then." Rachel sat in her own seat showing the guy how exactly she wants her hair to be styled. The fun had been completely sucked from the day and Rachel didn't even want to be there anymore.

As soon as they appointment was finished Rachel and Maci made their way home. Deciding to just call something in for dinner Maci went to her room and stayed there until Rachel had called her out.

Dinner was silent with the clink of forks as they ate their meals. The day had backfired on her after thinking that they'd finally get a chance to talk but Maci just seemed more mad than before. Maci slurped some water from her cup really taking Rachel off the edge.

"We need to talk about this Maci." Rachel placed her own cup on the table while directing herself at Maci.

"No." With that much said she quietly excused herself, throwing her empty plate in the sink and going into her bedroom for the night.

Throughout the night Rachel tried getting Maci out of her room and the next day the kid refused to go anywhere or do anything. In fact Rachel spent all of Sunday with music on trying to get her to come out and dance with her. But that only seemed to piss Maci off even more, dinner was quiet again that next day but instead of a walk out they finished together.

"How about we cuddle up on the sofa and watch something?" Rachel tried one last time for the night

"Leave me alone." Kicking the chair into the table Maci ran into her bedroom once again and it took all of Rachel's willpower not to go in there with an attitude but she withheld herself. Instead she sat herself on the sofa after cleaning up the penthouse and turned on Mary Poppins for the night. It was another lame attempt to try and lure Maci into the living room with her.

After about a half hour of silence Rachel sneaks into the hallway going down to the end she peeks through only to find Maci asleep on her bed. Going in, Rachel turns the TV off as well as turning her little night light on. Tucking her into bed Rachel realizes that this is the closest she's been to the little girl for almost a week. Brushing some hair out of her face, Maci subconsciously smiled in her sleep as she tugged Laci farther in her arms as she slept on.

"Good night Maci." Rachel whispered kissing her cheek and closing the door slightly behind her. Going back into the living room she curled herself into a blanket as she turned the lights off around her with the remote as well as turning Mary Poppins up.

She was startled when she felt herself being shaken and looked up to find Finns curious eyes peering down at her over the sofa.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Finn's worried voice snapped her out of her daze she was in helping her realize just how much she was sobbing. Sitting up Rachel covers her face embarrassed at how upset she let herself get over Maci being upset at her. Finn sits next to her pulling her into the side of his body. Soothing her down to where she wasn't crying anymore Finn tried talking to her again. "I take it Maci is still upset?"

"She hates me! I tried everything even a nice girls day at the spa and she wouldn't talk to me. She sat ate her dinner and went into her room by herself." Another tear rolling down her face, she reached for it wiping it off. "Why won't she talk to me?"

"I've been promoted to one word sentences..." Finn tried

"Yeah well over the span of a weekend I've gotten three words total spoken to me." Huffing, Rachel curled farther in the blanket. "I know she's upset at me but Maci won't even listen to my explanation."

"Honestly, Maci is stubborn. I mean my mom jokes that she gets it from me all the time. All she needs to have is time and then she'll come to you I promise."

"I can't wait forever Finn, I miss hanging out with my Maci! I feel horrible knowing how much she is upset at me."

"You need a distraction." Finn looked down smiling at her.

"What kind of distraction?" Sniffling, Rachel looks up from his side.

"Let's go out just the two us. I've been thinking a lot lately and I think it would be good. I mean no pressure or anything, just going out having fun."

"Really?" Her voice going back to normal as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Yeah totally, it'll be fun and a way to get out mind away from everything that's going on with you and with Maci. A stress free night."

"Even with Maci hating me?"

"She doesn't hate you. But like I said, it'll be a night of no thinking about my kid or your musical, just a night to ourselves."

"Yeah?" She bit her lip to keep her smiling too big, he nodded. "I'd like that a lot."

"Awesome, then it's a date."

"Where are we going?" Curiosity got a hold of her as she thinks of all the possibilities.

"I guess you'll just have to find out, but trust me when I say I have the most awesome dates ever." His eyes teasing her as she just agreed because she knew she'd get it out of sometime between now and then.

**xx.**

He meant it when he'd say she would find out. Over the course of the days no matter how many times Rachel would bring it up to Finn he'd hurry up and leave for practice. Or when Rachel even tried the whole 'but I don't even know what to wear' excuse on Kurt, he wouldn't fall for it. Instead Kurt would suggest things for her to wear, even as far as picking out her outfit.

Casual, Rachel seemed to be hinted towards as she sits in her apartment Wednesday night looking at her choices. She would have had Kurt come over and chose one for her but with him babysitting Maci for the night, he had to be over there.

Eliminating the gross slacks he suggested Rachel threw them to side, no matter how much style Kurt claimed Rachel didn't have, she would never be caught wearing anything resembling them.

Deciding on the skinny jeans with the black tank top and mesh ivory sweater, and black ballet flats. Rushing around doing some last minute things around her apartment while feeding Sophie and taking the curlers out of her hair, spraying hairspray in it she cursed to herself when the pager from downstairs went off. Running to the speaker she pressed the intercom.

"Hey Finn come on up, I'm running like two minutes behind I should be finished when you come up." Unlocking the door for him Rachel ran into the bathroom putting on a little lip gloss as well as squirting on a few sprays of perfume.

Finns knocking echoed through her apartment as she ran into the living room nearly tripping over the sofa corner, grabbing her purse while unlocking the door.

"Finn!" Rachel smiled trying to calm her breathe from the nerves as well as running around. Holding out a single tulip Rachel took it from his hand.

"I may or may not have gotten a little hint from the devil child herself." Finn chuckled as Rachel placed it into a coffee cup on her counter, with a little water. Grabbing her keys she followed Finn out the door making sure it was locked.

"So she's speaking now?"

"One word answers still, no promotions yet."

"I'm still on silent treatment." Stepping out of the elevator as they retreated out the doors of her apartment building. "Baby steps, I know."

Finn hailed a taxi as he looked down smiling at Rachel. "No kid talk tonight, in fact I'm putting her on a blacklist. Tonight is fun night remember."

"How could I forget, I've been trying to figure out what we're going to do for most of the week." A cab pulling up, Finn opens it for her as he joins in next to her letting the driver know what streets to go to.

"Still a surprise." Finn smirked "But I will tell you that you look great and dressed for the occasion."

"You can thank your brother for that, that's the only thing he would let in on." Rachel was pleased to know Finn thought she looked good. "Well that and the fact that he said I wouldn't like sharing, whatever that meant. I've been thinking about it since he's said it and honestly I can't think of a single thing I could relate that too."

"Uh... yeah I don't know how you'll do with the sharing. You are a bit of a germaphobe, from what I've noticed."

Gasping Rachel shoved his arm playfully. "Just because I like things to be clean doesn't mean that I'm a germaphobe."

"Nah, my guidance counselor in high school was like the definition of germaphobe."

"Mrs. Pillsbury." Rachel answered, smiling as she saw the shock on his face. "I was in Vocal Adrenaline which was a glee club, Mr. Schuester was the director of his glee club and his girlfriend would come to the competitions. She wouldn't touch any of our hands when it came time to congratulate the losers, in fact she was like scared to touch anything."

"That's crazy, that we never ran into each other in town or something like that."

"I told my fathers about you and they remember seeing you in all the newspapers at home when you were in high school and of course now that you are in the NFL. My dad Leroy nearly had a heart attack just knowing the connections I have with the Lima hero."

"Hero, hardly." Finn waved off the compliment. "Lucky son of a bitch, yes. But no hero"

"Kids look up to you Finn, that's something to be proud of. You're not some lame ass who does drugs or parties."

"I used to, don't get me wrong I mean I'm not like that now and I wasn't in the headlines for it all the time but my history sure does involve a lot of partying."

"That's not who you are now and that what makes the kids look up to you. Instead of being so quick to dismiss the compliment just remember all those autographs you've signed for kids and how many of them wear your number."

"Okay so when you become some big shot broadway babe and have millions of kids looking up to, I'll just reference this conversation. For when you want to be modest."

"No adult talk remember." Rachel winked as she pointed to the door in regards to the taxi stopping. Paying the man Finn stepped out first leading Rachel around the corner. Looking around she noticed a huge sign off the side the building. "No way!"

"Yes way." Grabbing a hold of her hand he lead them with a hop in his step. "Ever been?"

"No, growing up my schedule was so precise that I never had time to enjoy things such as bowling. Not even the movies, all movies I watched involved Barbra and even those were at home as I studied them for tips."

"You're kidding?" Finn questioned as they entered the building and Rachel stared in awe at the alley

"What have I been missing out on?" Rachel gasped at the magical sounds of the pins and everything else.

"This is going to be great." Finn chuckles going to pay for a lane. Rachel leans next to him amazed by the bowling alley itself as he orders him up a pair of shoes and asks Rachel what size she is.

"I'm a seven." She answers and then suddenly realizes what the boys were talking about. Scrunching up her nose as the man hands her the beaten up shoes, Finn laughs taking them to their lane. Throwing the shoes onto the ground Rachel sits down on the seat just staring at them. "I can practically see the fungus roaming around on them as we speak."

"Germaphobe." Finn whispers teasing her but the playful pout on her face as she stares at the shoes is pretty adorable he has to add. "Crap, you forgot socks."

"Oh, god there is no way I am getting in those shoes without socks." Rachel shrieks quietly "Please tell me they have socks that I can purchase."

"Yeah they do, stay here. I'll go grab you a pair." Tying his last shoelace he slides his Chuck Taylors under the chairs and goes to the counter. Slipping her ballet flats Finn comes back in no time with the socks saving her from foot fungus.

"Thank you." Rachel wiggled her feet in front of her showing off her shoes. "They aren't too bad."

"Let's see if we can say the same thing about your bowling skills."

**-**

It seemed like the only luck Rachel had was that her ball ended up being pink.

"Forty five isn't bad for your first game." Finn looked back from the scoreboard to Rachel who was at the computer trying to clear the game for the next one.

"No way, I have got to do better than that. Forty five is pathetic, you got like a hundred and forty five. You are like some bowling pro."

"I went bowling with my mom when I was kid, sort of something we did together to get our mind off all the junk." Finn helped her clear the board as she stood up grabbing the ball.

"It really works though, the whole clearing the mind thing. Perfect therapy if you ask me." Lining her arm with the middle of the lane, Rachel threw back her arm letting the ball roll full force. Leaning down she watches the ball knock three pins down. Unsatisfied she grabs the ball and lines it up again with the pins needed to be dropped. Letting go the ball rolls until knocking over four more.

"Not bad!" Finn commented coming up beside her as she looks up at him. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

Nudging him playfully with her elbow Rachel steps aside for him to take his turn and of course he lands with a strike. Turning with a smirk on his face her own lips turn into a small smirk of her own.

"Do you take all your dates bowling so you can look good all the time?" Brushing past him she turns waiting for his answer.

"Nah, just you."

"Well..." Rachel laughs "Here's a tip to get to a girls heart, let her win."

"The bumpers are up, I did you a huge favor." He laughs as he proves his point when the ball bounces of the rubber and down the lane knocking down four pins, then two."You're improving though, that wasn't so bad."

"Come on show off." Rachel waved him down the lane as he held up a ball before turning around and simply just rolling it down the lane carelessly. Peaking around his body Rachel watches all but one pin get knocked down. Mocking a sultry look as he walks to her, Finn asks "Does that rock your socks?"

"Totally." Wiggling her eyebrows she rolled to her next turn finally getting her first spare of the night. Jumping up in the air she triumphs her big score for that round. But as she goes to high five Finn she slips on the waxed floor nearly tumbling over where the balls came out of. Fixing herself straight up she let out the most embarrassing laugh ever. "That was not sexy in anyway."

"I don't know, that pose as you tried not to hit your face on the machine was pretty hot."

"Aren't you funny?" Rachel calmed herself sitting down on one of the chairs taking a drink from the order of beers.

"Totally." He mocked her wiggling eyebrows, rolling a strike.

"Show off." Mumbling she couldn't help but smile when he grabbed her wrist as she walked by kissing her cheek. "I guess that kinda makes up for it."

**-**

"You should join like a bowling league or something because honestly I think you may be one of the best in New York City." Rachel complimented as they walked through the city with hot chocolates in their hands, deciding to walk Rachel home instead of a taxi.

"No, I think football is the sport I should stick with."

"Alright suit yourself." She shrugged taking a sip "So what other sports can you impress a girl with?"

"Unless you think a jump shot is pretty cool, I don't think I'm very good at anything else."

"Hm, well it's a good thing I do. Jump shooting is something that gives me goosebumps, for sure." Rachel giggled as Finn looked down at her with an amused look on his face, shaking his head.

"You have no clue what that even is do you?"

"None what so ever but it sounds pretty cool, it's like for soccer right?"

"Close basketball."

Throwing her head back laughing Rachel grabs her side "Oh aren't you sweet? but that's okay because I'm pretty sure for what I lack in knowledge of sports, you lack in broadway shows."

"I think I can safely bet that is true." Her fingers accidentally brush against his but he takes her hand in his. "But there's a first time for everything so, feel free to want to educate me anytime you want."

"Oh now I know you're trying to soften me up." Tugging her arm closer to his side she slides her hand out of his and around his waist. "Totally okay though, the sucking up is cute. Especially since I might just take you up on that offer and make you sit through a musical one of these days."

"Just as long as you come to a Knicks game."

"Basketball?" She questions as he squeezes her side.

"See? You're already catching on."

Rounding the corner to her street Rachel suddenly felt like this little school child as she got all these feelings. Stepping in front of him she pointed to the building with her head.

"Well thank you for showing me up in bowling tonight." Letting her tone show she was teasing. "Maybe when we go next time I can improve my score to above sixty."

"So there is a next time? The shoes didn't scare you away?"

"Aside from the fungus I am going to have to go scrub off my feet as soon as I get upstairs, I enjoyed bowling. In fact I enjoyed it so much that I say we go back as soon as possible."

"Already planning our next date?" Finn charmed her with that smile of his

"You know..." Rachel shrugged "A woman can be independent and take the lead. It's not all up to the men all the time, I've always been known to be independent and doing things that I want to be..."

She shut up as soon as his lips were on hers. Taking a second to process what was really going on, she brought her hands up to the lapels of his jacket and leaning up on the balls of her toes.

Dropping down Rachel licked her lips before ducking her head down onto his shoulder.

"I tend to talk too much." Looking up his face was flushed "But I mean you are free to do that anytime you'd like for me to shut up."

"Note taken." Brushing her hair out from her face he leaned down brushing his lips against hers once again before pecking them again. "Just so you know you can do the same even if I'm like not talking at all. In fact just feel free to do it whenever you want."

Running a hand over his ear she leaned up kissing him again this time taking the initiative to deepen the kiss, running her tongue over his quickly parted lips as he reciprocated the kiss. Never in her experience with boys or men has she ever felt the way she felt with just one kiss.

Leaning out of the kiss Rachel rested her forehead against his chin as she caught her breath. Pushing herself lightly away from Finn she ran her hands down her chest until reaching her purse.

"Thank you for a great night."

"I'll see you tomorrow right? You'll come over before I leave for practice, come have breakfast with Maci and I. I'll make like waffles or something for us."

"Yeah I'll be there." Rachel nodded "I'm a big fan of waffles."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Nine am sharp, I won't forget." Finn wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her to him, lightly pecking her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Finn." Leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek he watched as she walked up the stairs, unlocking the apartment building and walking in. Waving once more to him before walking into the elevator she tried to contain her squeals until after the doors closed shut.

Leaning against the back of the elevator she tried to catch her breath and the whole night ran through her mind. Never had she been so smitten with someone in such a short time of knowing them.

Finn Hudson has marked her heart, hard and fast.

**xxx**.

Maci played with her dolls as she listened to her daddy and Miss Rachel talk in the living room together. As much as she'd love to go out there and forget that she was even mad at Rachel and her father, she knew she had to keep up her facade. Maci wanted to make sure that both adults knew how seriously mad she was at them for keeping a secret as big as Miss Rachel leaving.

So as her father came into her room to give her a goodbye kiss and hug Maci. Keeping it as short as possible she complied as Finn tried to convince her to at least listen and talk to Rachel about how she feels.

"Bye." Maci said as Finn left her room leaving her to play with her dolls. Knowing Rachel is leaving her makes Maci upset just thinking about it. She didn't know what she had done wrong for her to want to leave her.

Throwing her doll down onto the floor she walked out of the room to get something to snack on before dinner. But as she went to turn the corner her mouth dropped as she saw her daddy kissing Miss Rachel.

Beyond even more angry Maci didn't make a peep as she slammed her door closed behind her, hoping that her daddy would just come back soon so Miss Rachel would go home. The more days that came the closer she would leave and Maci hoped that was soon.

**-**

"Maci come on we're leaving." Rachel announced knocking on the child's door before opening it to see her laying on her bed watching TV. "We're going to go shopping for my friend's birthday coming up."

"No." Maci stared straight at the TV not saying anything else as she refused to leave.

"Come on, we'll only be gone for about an hour or two. I know what I want to get her." Pausing she watched Maci drop her chin down to pillow, making herself more comfortable. "Let's go."

"I'm not going!" Her voice rising with every word, bringing the blankets over her head.

"Come on Maci, please get up."

"I hate you, leave me alone!"

"Hey now, that's not very nice to say to me when I haven't done anything to deserve that." Rachel was hurt by her words and even though she knew Maci was upset at her, Rachel shouldn't be spoken to that way. "I think it's time we have a talk."

"No, I don't want to"

Sitting down on the opposite side of Maci's bed, Rachel was just about fed up with her little attitude.

"I'm not leaving you Maci."

"Yes you are, daddy said so."

"I know what you think you might have heard but you haven't even tried talking to me about it sweetheart. I bring it up and you cover your ears or run away, this is all just a big mistake."

"You like daddy more than you like me, that's why you are leaving." Her head poking out from under the covers, tears trailing down her face. Scooting closer to her on the bed Rachel tried reaching out for her but Maci hid back under the covers.

"I'm not sure where you would get that from, but I can assure you that it's not true."

"Yes it is!" She cried "I saw you and daddy kissing today and that means that you like him more than me. You don't want to be around me anymore, that's why you are leaving!"

Rachel felt realization drawing from this whole misunderstanding.

"Please come out from under the blankets so we can talk." Rachel asked quietly as the little girl huffed, sitting up with the blanket jumbled around her waist still wrapped around her. "Now where did you get this from?"

Maci shrugged "You just like daddy more and so you are leaving me."

"First of all, I would never just leave you." Rachel sat next to Maci throwing an arm over her shoulder peering down on her. "I could never leave you, I promise you this that no matter what I would never stop loving you."

"Then why did daddy say that you have to tell me you're leaving if you aren't?" Her brown eyes identical to her fathers looked up at Rachel leaving her feeling so sad that Maci felt this way.

"I'm going to be taking a broadway show..." Maci started tearing up at Rachel announced her news but Rachel was quick to assure her. "But that doesn't mean that I am leaving you. Maci you'll be starting kindergarten soon which means you won't need me to be your nanny. Your daddy and I talked this through, I'll see be a part of your life just in a different way."

"I don't want it to be different!" She cried into Rachel's body, holding onto her for dear life as if she were going to go away that very second. "I want it like now!"

"Taking this role won't take time away from you I promise you that. I am still going to be here it's just that things changed, I'm not going to be around to be your nanny anymore." Maci cried harder for that as Rachel tried soothing her by rubbing large circles around her back. "I didn't want to have to break the news to you myself Maci but your daddy and I like each other."

"How?" She sniffed trying not to cry so she could hear her.

"Your daddy and I are trying new things, going out with one another. It's something we are doing and by doing so it allows me to be with you even when I'm doing my other job. That doesn't mean that I'm never going to see you or that I like your daddy more than you. If anything it's going to make me be around even more and do things with you and your daddy."

"You promise you won't leave me?" Maci hiccuped, sniffling as she tried calming herself down "I don't want you it to be different. I like having you around with me."

"You'll never get rid of me that fast kid." Rachel kissed her head "I'm really sorry that I made you feel like that Maci, but we should really talk earlier next time if something bothers you."

"You promise you aren't leaving me?" Her small voice sounded tired as Rachel nods "You love to sing."

"Singing does make me extremely happy."

"I guess it would be okay for you to have that job." Maci sighed bringing Laci closer to her chest.

"I love you very much and I think you're being a very big girl about this Maci. You know I don't like it very much when you're mad at me."

"I don't like being mad at you either." Maci looked up as Rachel wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead. Laying down on the bed Maci curled up to Rachel's side watching the TV in silence. Her slow rhythm of her breaths was a sure tale sign that she had gone to sleep. Absentmindedly Rachel ran a hand through her hair as she watched the young girl sleep, thankful that she was forgiven and understood.

In such short months, both her and her father had snuck up into her heart very quickly and captured it. Having either one of them upset at her was something Rachel didn't want to feel ever again. And Rachel made herself promise that it would be never again that she did. Especially to Maci who had taken her world and turned it upside down, loving her like she was her own. Rachel never wanted to make Maci feel like that again.

In her sleep Maci nuzzled her head on Rachel's stomach as she continued to sleep peacefully. Things were different now, Rachel was no longer nanny Rachel but Rachel who was seeing Maci's father. Seeing nothing different though as she held the little girl close to her, she knew things were going to be more than fine.

Maybe even a little more better.

**Authors note at the top!**

** P.S Check out my new project on my profile! It's called 'as my memory rests, never forget what I lost' previously called 'Wide Awake' **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**_Guys this is so sad, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Ya'll are amazing for all the support and I apologize for taking over a week to get it to you all. I wanted to make sure I had it written out to the best ability that I could! I didn't forget! You all are so awesome, honestly. _**

**_But I couldn't do it alone, I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to joyofrediscoveringyou honestly without your help this story would be a mess with so many errors and with your help with the flow it's been an honor working with you!_**

**x.**

A months passing seemed to ease Maci into Rachel being there in a different way yet somehow, still the same. On the weekdays Rachel would still be there for her but she noticed that some days her dad and Rachel would go out by themselves and she'd end up with her uncle. Maci didn't mind of course, as long as Rachel was still around Maci was happy. Though Maci also took notice to the amount of places they all went together. Especially when her dad would go on someplace fun with them.

Tonight being her first recital ever performing as a little ballerina, she had her own entourage joining the audience. Sitting at her little vanity as she stared herself in the mirror. Maci was so excited to show off her moves to everyone.

"Let me see my favorite niece!" Kurt barged into Maci's room gasping as he couldn't believe how pretty she looked. "Look at you, you are so darling!"

Giggling Maci jumped up onto her chair and hopping into his arms. "Hi Uncle Kurt, I have missed you very much!"

"Me too you little squirt." Putting her standing up onto the bed Kurt takes in her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful white knee length dress that had a sweetheart top with gold trim. Kurt was so proud as he found her gold sparkles on her eyelids as well as her hair done perfectly. "Look at you, it's like you've grown up to so much over the past few months. You're like the little beauty queen I always wanted you to be!"

Confused by the comment Maci brushed it off before pouncing on him again. "Let's go before we are late!"

"Yes ma'am" Walking her out into the living room where Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Blaine and the two other kids were all waiting to leave. "Who is ready to go see some Nutcracker?"

"Me!" Beth yelled running over to Maci while Kurt placed her down on the ground, the three girls migrated to the front door ready to leave.

"Camera!" Rachel grabbed it from the charger and then rushed everyone out of the apartment "Come on let's go before Maci's late!"

"I am so excited" Maci squealed as they all gathered into the elevator, leading out to the front the building. Finn tried to hide the growing smile on his face as he brisked his little girl into his arms, covering her eyes from seeing his surprise. "Daddy! What are you doing?"

"I've got something super special for us all tonight." He whispered in her ear as he walked closer to the curb before letting go of her eyes. Gasping when she saw the big stretch limo for them all to go into for the night, Maci jumped while still in his arms. "I take it you like it?"

"So cool daddy!" Hugging his neck tightly she got down climbing in the door of the limo while the other two kids joined in with her, gasping at all the cool things. The little girls taking over the back corner of the limo as Quinn distributes juice boxes to them.

Having gone down the road a million times the three girls gasped and 'oohed' at the lights and buildings passing them by, as if seeing them in a different view. Snapping a quick picture Quinn downloaded onto her profile.

"You nervous squirt?" Puck asked putting his arms around Quinn looking down at the kids.

"No." Maci shook her head quickly "I've been practicing real hard for tonight."

"Dude, she's serious about that. All this week the kid has been non-stop dancing around the house twisting and turning."

"They are called pirouettes daddy" Maci corrected him as Beth held Laci in her arms while she laced up her ballet shoes before they got to the theater.

"Well anyway..." Finn didn't even want to try to pronounce that word "She will out show all those kids."

"No doubt." Rachel nodded, agreeing. Even though she had just recently started to go back to her voice lessons with a vocal coach for the musical, she'd been spending most nights at Finns. Maci insists on showing her all the moves she's been practicing throughout her classes. But with Finn at practice everyday with his team going to the Super Bowl in just short of a week, he's been working non-stop just as much as she's been rehearsing.

With Quinn volunteering to take Maci until arrangements could be made for kindergarten the upcoming year, Rachel was able to to focus on her work. It was nice to know that Finn was considering her future in the musical and finding an alternative. Granted, Rachel was still able to hang out with Maci on Tuesday and Thursday as well as Sundays when she wasn't with her coach.

Pulling up to the theater they all got out, giving their tickets to the woman collecting them before going in. Finn grabbed Maci's hand as he announced he'd meet them at their seats. Wishing Maci good luck the rest of them walked into the theater, taking up about half of the third row.

Maci looked around at her dance company, kids young and old standing around in their costumes stretching, talking, taking pictures, all kinds of things. Gripping her father's hand tighter the amount of people was kind of overwhelming. If all these kids were back here that meant there were even more people in the audience.

"Daddy!" Maci whispered pulling his arm to stop him from walking any farther as he bent down to her level.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to do this anymore." Mumbling she looks around at every single person "I want to go home."

"What are you serious?" Finn questioned "I thought you were super excited about this, this is what you wanted."

"Not anymore, come on let's go." Trying to pull him out of the there but couldn't move him. Crossing her arms uncomfortably Maci held her head low. "Please I really want to go home."

"What's going on with you.?" Finn's voice soft as he drops to his knees placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were so excited to come here and show everyone."

"Too many people." Her low voice as she looked around "I didn't know so many people would be here."

"You are a little nervous to go up in front of everyone?" Maci nodded at the question "Everyone get's a little nervous before a big show. You know I get nervous before a game, especially during college when I wasn't used to such big crowds."

"Really?" His identical squinty eyes rounding large at the thought her own daddy getting nervous in front of people.

"Of course I understand, a lot of people can make you not want to go out there and do your thing. But let me tell you, once you get out there and do it and you hear the cheers, it's so awesome that you'll want to go out there and do it again."

Still not looking too convinced Finn tried something else. "How about when you're out there you just look at all the people that came for you, just focusing on them. I mean I'm pretty sure Uncle Puck has no clue how much of an awesome dancer you are. He thinks you dance like me, and I dance pretty bad don't I?"

"Uncle Kurt and Miss Rachel say you have two left feet." Maci giggled into her palm lightly as she remembers the other day when her and Rachel had the music on, dancing around the house, and her dad had come in only to not dance very well. "I have to agree."

"Well you have to go out there and show him how much better you are than your old man."

"I don't know..." Her eyes wondering around again until Finn held her chin to look at him.

"Just remember to look at us sweetheart. I promise it won't be as scary once you get out there and get listening to the music and doing your jazz hands or whatever you call them."

"I'm not in jazz daddy!" Maci shook her head "I'm a ballerina."

"Well then, go show me how much of a ballerina you are!"

"I'm going to go show everybody how much a good dancer I am!" Maci nodded more confident as she set her mind into the right path.

"Go get 'em." Finn kissed her cheek before standing up looking down at her.

"I'm a ballerina." Maci repeated to herself as she walked over with her group of kids. Standing in the corner of the busy room he just stood there watching her start practicing with another little girl, giggling when they accidentally mess up.

Five years, for five years Finn has had this little girl. He didn't know how the hell he figured out this parenting thing enough to make her turn into this special little girl, but he had done it. Not only was she surrounded by the best people but she was happy. Something Finn figured she'd never be with his lifestyle, the lifestyle that was never supposed to fit a child especially the way she came into this world.

But there she was giggling all over herself getting ready for the recital that Rachel, his girlfriend, the woman who loved his child just as much as him, had encouraged her to join. With his brother who was there for him since the beginning, helping him with no conditions and his friends who never judged his decisions and stuck with him.

Despite his failures and bad choices in the past, Maci had changed him into this brand new person. She helped make him a better person and he raised her to be (in his eyes) this perfect human being. A sweet child who made him want to be a better person. Without Maci, Finn didn't know where he would even be right now. Probably in worse condition then he was, partying and being this jackass that he hated. But instead he was in a committed relationship with a great daughter with a good head on her shoulders.

"Hey." A soft voice rang through his ear as a hand rested on her arm, peering down he sees Rachel staring up at him with worried eyes. Brushing a few strands out of her eyes she blinks at his misty eyes. "Is everything okay, you've been back here for a while."

"I'm fine." Finn's mouth pulled up on a side, wrapping an arm around Rachel pulling her close. "Just having a moment."

"She growing up too fast for you?" Her voice knowing as he nods watching Maci now sit on the ground playing some hand game with a few girls.

"A little too fast." Squeezing Rachel's side he smiled down at her. "It's just been a journey with her, Maci's my little girl."

"She'll always be your little girl Finn, trust me you're looking at the perfect example of a girl who can't go without her father." Giggling, Rachel leaned her head onto his side. "Come on let's go get our seats, I'm sure it will be starting soon."

Nodding Finn looked once more as Maci happened to look up too. Pleased to still see Finn in the room she blew him a kiss as he did the same back before walking out.

**xx. **

"Please come here." Kurt called through the hotel room "Maci come out here and get these clothes on."

Finn had been out on interviews for the next day while Rachel was in the shower getting ready for the dinner coming up soon. In the meantime Kurt had been put on Maci duty, to get her ready for the nights events. So far she was still running off the ice cream cone the girls had snuck in.

"Maci get out here and get your clothing on now! I am not playing with you! I still need to get myself ready and do your hair."

"Uncle Kurt." Maci teased from under the bed, giggling as she practically gave her hiding place away.

"No way am I ruining my designer jeans to climb under that bed to get you out, now you come out here and get dressed or I'll make sure you don't get into the pool later. "

A loud gasped followed by the little girl coming out from under the bed made for a happy Kurt. Dressing herself in black leggings, a white tunic with little black polka dots with black boots to go with. Bouncing on the bed as Kurt mumbles to himself about how much he wanted to kill whoever came up with concept of ice cream.

Rached stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, wearingdark skinny jeans and a teal tee with a crochet back.

"You need to hurry Rachel we need to leave here soon to make it to dinner on time!" Kurt sat at the vanity fixing his hair. Nodding, Rachel hurried grabbing the blow dryer and her makeup bag while running back into the bathroom.

"Get off the bed your father and Rachel don't want to sleep in a bed with your shoe dirt and germs all over it." Kurt grabbed Maci pulling her off the bed as she pouted.

"I'm bored!"

"Go play with Laci." Kurt suggested fixing a few out of place strands sticking out of place.

"No." Stomping her feet she goes to hop on the bed again but Kurt grabs her, keeping her on the ground. "I'm hungry."

"We can leave as soon as that one in there is ready."

"Can we go get a snack from those machines?"

"No." Glaring at the bathroom door Kurt wished she would hurry up to get out of this hotel room. "Hurry up!"

With the blow dryer on, Kurt knew she couldn't hear him yelling at her. Checking his cell phone for the time Kurt told Maci to stay put while he ran to his room to grab different shoes, seeing as though they had to wait anyway.

"... and stay off the bed!" Kurt warned her before closing the door behind him. Maci looked around trying to find something to do and as she heard the blow dryer turn off, she opened the bathroom door.

"Hey cutie, what are you up to?" Rachel smiled opening her make up bag as her hair was straight and down. Peaking around the door Rachel opened her foundation, applying it to her face. "Where is Kurt?"

"His room, something about his leather shoes not matching the material of his shirt." Shrugging Maci bounced herself up on the counter watching Rachel smear the make up across her face.

"When can I start wearing makeup?" Maci asked going through some of the things in Rachels bag.

"I think your daddy would have a heart attack if you started wearing makeup. How about you give it a couple years, at least until you're fifteen."

"Ten years..." Maci nodded "I think I can do that, looks like a lot of work anyway."

"Totally a lot of work but it makes a woman feel good about herself when they go out."

"You are pretty without makeup too." Maci smiled hugging Rachel's side

"So sweet." Rachel rubbed Maci's back as she sat against the mirror watching her again. Another few minutes passed and Rachel put on a pair of black pumps just as Kurt entered their room again. Before Kurt could say one word about the time Rachel collected her purse and grabbed the key to the room as she motioned them out.

The New York Jets had booked three top floors for the big game for the weekend in New Orleans, against the Saints. Press all around the conference rooms in which the players needed to attend before the big day tomorrow. After their conferences the members as well as their friends and family who came to attend the games, were to meet in one of the restaurants for dinner.

Guards were everywhere as they made their way to the lobby, flashes coming in from the doors from press who obviously weren't welcomed into the hotel.

"Over here!" Waving over near the entrance of where they were eating were Carole and Burt. Maci ran over wrapping her arms around the both of their legs hugging them close and Kurt and Rachel soon joined them giving them a hug as well.

"I'm so happy to see you all again." Rachel commented as Kurt gave their names to the host.

"Especially under these circumstances." Burt smiled, excited that he was finally able to go to the Super Bowl for a game his son was playing in. "It's about time Finn led the boys to the Bowl, I've been waiting for this for four years."

"Really he has..." Carole laughed following her other son into where the families were already sitting. "Ever since Finn got drafted to the Jets his loyalty to the Redskins has rolled over to the Jets, so much that every year during the Super Bowl he'd wear his Jets jersey."

"Now I have a reason to wear it proudly, you just wait until tomorrow." The smile didn't leave his face as they were seated at their own table, a bottle of champagne sat in front of them. "My boys are going to do go, I know it."

The chatter in the room got louder as Rachel sat Maci down giving her a glass of water, not to be mistaken for champagne as the waiter pours their adult beverage. Promising their appetisers to be served in just a few minutes they all thanked him before going into the back.

"So how are your vocal lessons going?" Carole asked making conversation over the already loud eatery.

"Good, it was a little rough at first because I had been so out of practice. But I'm hitting higher notes than I was before so the lessons are paying off." Rachel took a slow sip from her glass "I don't start rehearsals for the show for another week and then our set date for opening is April fourth"

"You'll have to remind me of that so I can set a date to come down here to see." Carole smiled

"That would be really amazing, that would mean a lot to me. Plus I think you'll really enjoy the show, anything my old professor wrote in college turned to gold."

"Do you have any clue to what the show is about?" Burt asked

"Well we get the music for the show next week when we go for rehearsals where we will do a run through, then go to the studio to record it. From then on we'll get our script but it's hush-hush until then."

"Who would have ever thought I'd be best friends with a broadway star." Kurt boasted leaving Rachel in a blush.

"I'm not in broadway quite yet." Thankfully before anything else could be said to direct the attention off of her the room suddenly got a lot louder as some of the men on the team started walking in. A few here and there as they entered from interviews until finally Finn came in with Puck who joined the table.

"Finn, my boy!" Burt slapped Finn on the back as he leaned over hugging his step father and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, they had me take a million press pictures." Finn apologized sitting between Rachel and Maci, giving Rachel a peck on the cheek who smiled at him. But Maci wasn't too interested as she chatted with Beth and Christine at the table. "How long you guys been here?"

"Not long." Carole answered as Burt gave Finn water, as Finn looked at the man with a confused look.

"I think I'm old enough to drink." Finn chuckled reaching for the champagne off the table but Burt snapped it first.

"You can't be hungover for your first Super Bowl tomorrow, think of it as a favor while the other men on the teams are drinking." Burt announced holding up his own water "Here I'll drink some water with you."

Finding it just a little odd, Finn didn't second guess it though as he held up his own drinking the cool liquid. Who knew maybe it would be for the best. Finn also knew that he had to play one hell of a game dedicated to his step father because if any one of his fans wanted it more than Finn himself, it was Burt.

**xxx**.

The ground shook with excitement as they stood in their seats, deciding against the press box. Burt as well as everyone had wanted to fully experience this game, as they cheered just as loud as the crowd around them.

The three girls climbed up on their chairs, peering over the adults, clapping and screaming as hard as they could to block out the Saints from hearing their plays. With five minutes left on the clock in the fourth quarter with the ball to the Saints, the Jets fans were on their toes.

Finn was sitting on the sidelines, waiting for the ball to be retrieved by the Jets again, the family yelled for his teammates to intercept. Hell the whole left side of the stadium was voicing their opinions. The time clicked down to less than four minutes and the Saints still had the ball in their possession.

Number fifty five on the Saints ran back holding the ball in his grip as he tried to find another player open, until thirty two on green tackled him to the ground knocking the ball straight from his arms. As soon as they ball hit the ground number fifteen dove to the ground catching it and bringing it into his chest as he remained on the ground, whistle blowing meaning they had possession of the ball.

"Yeah!" Burt screamed slapping Puck on the shoulder as Finn jogged into the field over to the boys telling them the play. Pumping his fist in the air, Burt picks up Maci pointing her to her father as the clock starts to tick down. The play in motion set Finn throwing the ball to his left as the man ran enough yards to make first down.

"Come on daddy!" Maci screamed over the crowd clapping her hands watching as the men got in line again, watching her daddy catch the ball looking around for an open team member. "Throw the ball, daddy!"

"Shit!" Puck swore as he gripped Quinn's arm, all of them watching as one of the Saints players knocked Finn on the ground and as if in slow motion, they watch Finn bounce off the ground, the ball now in the arms of another team. The whistle blew and then blew a few more times as Finn rolled on his side holding his shoulder in the air. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Rachel stood on her seat along with Carole holding each other up as they looked at the field while his coach, referee and medic came onto the field all kneeling by his side.

"I'll be back." Puck yelled as Rachel went to follow but he shook his head "They won't let you down without the pass, stay here."

Running down to the bottom Maci tries to run down but Burt kept her in his arms. Her eyes misty as she looks up at Rachel. "What's wrong with daddy?"

"I don't know." Holding out her arms Maci climbs into Rachel's looking onto the field as they try to figure out what was wrong with Finn, Puck joining them on the ground. Taking off his helmet, it meant it wasn't a head or neck injury since they were moving it smoothly. A few short minutes passed as Finn was brought up on his feet as the other one was off the ground, Puck and his coach holding under his arm as they hobbled off the field. Mixed cheers and boos coming from the crowd as he's brought under the pillars and away from the game.

"Come on." Carole instructed Rachel and the rest to follow as they maneuvered away from their seats and where they players went when they were injured. Maci clung around Rachel's neck as they met with Puck letting them through the back.

"His shoulder is popped out, something's wrong with his ankle. They think he's broken it, they're checking it out right now, odds are that it is. His ankle is pretty swollen already, here stay out here for a minute while I go check on what they're doing right now."

About ready to go in without permission Burt takes the initiative to stand in front of the door to block them from going in.

"Give them a few minutes." That they did but as Finn's crying pain rained through the cement walls, Maci let out her own cry.

"Daddy!"

The door opened and Maci ran in to find her father lying up on a chair while he closes opens his eyes nearly crying in pain as she grasps his bad shoulder.

"Honey you've got to be careful." Finn whispered as she apologized and climb up on his lap, laying her head on his other shoulder. His good arm rubbing small circles on her back. "I'm fine, just took a bad hit."

The pain meds starting to kick in quickly making him drowsy as he looks to the rest of them pilling in. Finn tried to make a joke of the situation, "He was a pretty damn hard hitter."

"Are you okay, is your ankle okay?" Rachel ignored his joke as Carole and Quinn came up beside him

"What about your shoulder?" Carole asked but Finn seemed to be going in and out of consciousness as the medicine coursed through his body.

"His shoulder was dislocated on impact, the two players who hit him, hit him hard. As for his ankle we've done the examination and it's broken, we gave him some medicine which will make him drowsy." The doctor explained "He'll be okay with some pain medicine and a little time off."

Carole nodded thanking him as he left giving the family some time alone, Maci snuggled under her father's chin.

Five hours in time passed as they were all now packed tight in the medical room waiting for the medicine to wear away, until finally Finn woke up. Looking around Finn had almost no clue where he was as he started to panic until he realized Maci was fast asleep on his chest.

"What?" Finn asked looking at everyone around him, rubbing his eyes "What's going on, where am I?"

"Two big ass guys tackled you to the ground, that's what's up." Puck stood up standing in front of Finn's bed pointing his ankle and shoulder "You got pretty bruised, you've been out for like hours now."

"Seriously?" Finn looked down his body to find a cast halfway up his calf and stopping right before his toes. "Fuck!"

"Kids in the room." Carole warned walking towards her son "How are the pain meds holding up on you, are you in any pain?"

"I mean my shoulder is throbbing but I don't think it's too bad. I need more medicine." Finn mumbled "But do you think you could move Maci, I'm like cramped right now."

Rachel volunteered to take her walking up to Finn placing a long kiss on his cheek before taking a tired Maci into her arms, as she laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"The game!" Wide eyed, Finn just remembered the reason how he ended up the way he was. "How did the guys do?"

"Saints by three points." Burt announced as Finn was crushed, closing his eyes. "It was a close game son, honestly it was a freak accident."

"They are going to hate me." Finn groaned so disappointed on how the day ended out "We were supposed to have it in the bag!"

"You'll get it next year." Carole placed a hand on Finn's arm but he just shook his head.

"Can I just have a few minutes alone?" Finn whispered as he brought his good arm across his face, hiding it. "I just want to be alone right now."

"We'll be right outside." Carole reminded him as they all slowly made their way out of the room leaving him behind still ignoring them as he kept his arm over his head.

A day passed as Finn kept to himself in the hotel room not wanting to join in any meals or the towns trip into town to venture around. As Rachel is trying to pack all three of their things she looks over to see Finn laying on the bed with his arm behind his head and the other on his was getting together all her American Girl doll belongings, making sure she doesn't forget anything anywhere claiming Laci would not be happy.

Zipping the last bag, Rachel sits on the edge of the bed patting Finns knee. Peaking out from under his arm, he still doesn't say anything.

"It's been a long weekend." Rachel stated trying to get some kind of conversation out of him but when he nods instead Rachel squeezes his knee again before getting up. "Well we must get going if we're going to make it the airport in time to make our flight. Plus your parents are departing later than us so you should probably go say bye to them."

Sitting up without a word Finn reaches for his crutches, standing up and going out the door with much of a mumble.

"Daddy is upset." Maci commented from behind Rachel as she held all her things

"Come on, you ready to go?" The petite woman smiled ruffling Maci's hair as she looked in the hallway seeing Finn waiting for the elevator. Kurt had already sent up a luggage cart as Rachel placed all their bags on top, double checking everything. "Got everything right?"

"Yep Laci and I have everything." Maci walked out into the hallway with Rachel who shut the door. Maci skipped to the elevator begging if she could click the button, clicking it anyway.

Rachel just wanted this weekend from hell to be over. New Orleans was gorgeous with so much history, without all the events from the previous days they would have been celebrating and then going to Disney, everyone would have truly enjoyed themselves. But instead they were walking around enjoying the French Quarter or listening to the men chow down on some of New Orleans best po-boys, and most of all discussing how in the world Finn was going to forgive himself for letting his team down.

"He takes things very personally, he won't forgive himself for letting this happen." Carole dipped her beignet into the little bit of raspberry sauce left over " Finn's always been like that though. In high school when his team had finally gone to states and Finn had left his shirt on the floor making one of the players sprain his knee when he tripped. They ended up losing and Finn didn't let it go for the longest time."

Which would explain the sour attitude but Rachel understands how he would feel. If she were on a broadway show, lost her voice and let down all her fans who'd came to see her then she'd be in the same funk.

The elevator dinged as the two made their way out into the lobby where there seemed to be a little commotion. Security was all over the place as flashes were going off like strobe lights as Quinn literally came out of nowhere pointing to a guard at their luggage carrier.

"Come, follow me." She instructed without much word and as their luggage was being taken by the man she was talking to, Rachel assumed it was being taken care of. Leading the two out the front door Rachel was shocked to feel so much hatred in one place.

"You asshole, you ruined our chance!" One man yelled to the black van, Rachel figured it was for them. Quinn tugged on Rachel's hand to get her to go a little quicker. But with all the people throwing their drinks at the van and yelling, Rachel's main concern wasn't for herself. Stopping and turning around she picked up Maci who ducked her head into the woman's shoulder as she was carried to the car.

"This is all your fucking fault, we would have won!"

"You need to back these people up so we can leave!" Rachel saw Puck instructing the security guards as Quinn led us around to the other side of the car, doors opening for them to step in. Flashes going off in every direction as Finn nearly pulled Maci out of Rachel's grip bringing her into the car before grasping Rachel's arm making her move faster.

"Oh, my god" Rachel gasped watching drinks being thrown on the car and not two seconds later, they were slowly taking off down the road.

"I'm going to kill you." Another man threatened but Finn was still as a stone in his face showing no sign of emotion as he ran his fingers through Maci's hair. When on the road the only thing heard was the quiet cries of the five year old.

Peaking out from below her lashes at Finn, he showed as much emotion as a rock. Things had gotten personal.

The goodbyes were short and quick as they were forced to board the plane before many could spot them. The name calling didn't seem to stop the entire way back to New York until they got inside. Many recognized him, funny how they didn't seem to care about his injury just on the sole focus on losing the Super Bowl.

During the first week home when Finn wouldn't say as much as a few words that were typically just one or two word responses, Rachel decided that taking a week off of vocal lessons would be for the best. Carole had volunteered to travel to New York to help out but when Finn had his moment of sudden ability to talk he was quick to tell her no. That she didn't need to baby him.

So instead Rachel found herself helping around the house as Finn sat on the couch watching ESPN for the next week feeling sorry for himself. All while watching replays of his failed attempt of winning a Super Bowl.

When the second week of self loathing came to a close as Rachel was folding laundry done, after coming home from lessons that day and bringing Maci to and from ballet before dropping her off at Puck and Quinn's for a sleepover. Rachel wanted to try and talk to Finn, to get some sense of what he might be feeling. Or better yet trying to make him feel better. But every time she tried to bring up the subject he'd roll his eyes or make some unintelligible mumble that made it hard for her to understand. Slamming the basket on the ground she went over to Finn snatching the remote out of his hands before turning the TV off and throwing it across the room.

"What the fuck?" Finn yelled glaring up the petite yet extremely intimidating woman standing in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She stomped on her foot giving him a hard glare. "I don't know who you think I am to use me like this but I am not going to take it much longer."

"Excuse me for healing my broken ankle. Remember my broken ankle Rachel? You know, the one that cost us the Super Bowl?" Finn nearly spat out crossing his arms across his chest "You just don't understand you know, I mean I'm dealing with a lot of shit right now."

"Well when you decide you want to be a little nicer and come to terms of what's happened here then you let me know. Until then I will carry on with my life, goodbye Finn." Rachel stumbled over her shoes as she placed them on her feet. Looking back as she got to the door Finn's hard jaw was still clenched tight as she slams the door shut behind her leaving them both pissed.

**xxxxx. **

Neither heard from one another for a straight week. Kurt going around his own schedule to accommodate Maci's because Finn wouldn't get off his sorry ass to do anything. At least that's what Kurt's been going around saying.

"I'm going to kick his knee, or ankle, whatever it is wrong with him until he gets off the sofa and gets over himself." Kurt hisses going around the store picking out this and that for some clients as Rachel visits him.

"I'm so sorry to have gotten you into this position Kurt. I thought for sure when I left him to fend for himself that night he would have came to his senses." Rachel apologized for what seemed like the millionth time as she soon became restless and wanted nothing more then to go over and apologize to Finn for her own behavior. But with a stern no coming from Kurt, Quinn and Puck it seemed that Finn needed to be taught a lesson.

"Oh." Kurt scoffed resting against the side of a rack "I told him today that if wanted his daughter he was going to have to get her after ballet class, that I am no longer doing so."

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped "He'll get her right?"

"Of course, he's not stupid." Kurt waved off her dramatics "He's just hot headed. Give him a couple more days and he'll apologize."

"What if he just decides I'm not worth it and doesn't want to apologize?" Rachel follows Kurt around the racks. "Kurt what if he just decides to ditch me because he's so angry. I have to go talk to him."

"No way, he'll come find you. Finn will call you or come to your apartment, I promise." Holding out a dress for Rachel, holding it up to her. "No that dress wouldn't look good on her."

Dramatically sighing Rachel grabbed her purse. "I'm going to vocal lessons, you better be right about this Kurt ."

"Always am." Kurt yelled back as she waved going out the double doors.

**xxxxxx**.

Maci looked up from the floor that she was playing on to see her daddy watching a recording of the football game. She knew it was pretty bad since her daddy didn't really talk much more these days and her Uncle Kurt (with the exception of that day) had been taking her to everything.

"Where is Miss Rachel, daddy?" She decides to ask when the TV goes blank, assuming that it was a good time to talk to him. He looks down at her with what she recognizes as sad eyes. Eyes that Miss Rachel gets when she makes her watch that really old movie that was black and white. Something about a war, Maci didn't know much but she knew what sad eyes looked like.

He didn't say anything at first and Maci didn't want to make him mad at her so she was just going to go back to redoing Laci's hair.

"I messed up so bad Maci." Peaking up she's never seen her daddy cry until this day as she watches him hide behind his hands. "I suck so bad, you have no idea."

Not knowing what to say Maci puts down her doll, climbing onto her daddy's lap. His arms circle around her middle holding her tightly.

"Is this because you broke your ankle?" She puts together in her mind "That you lost that game?"

Finn gave his little girl credit, she really did have a large brain for such a small girl. "You're really smart, you know that?"

Maci just shrugs. "Daddy you shouldn't let the game get you down. Miss Rachel always tells me before I go to ballet that if I mess up and make the other girls mad at me, that I just need to pick my head up and keep going. That if I listen to them all the time, they'll get inside my head every time. Also that I have flat feet so it's acceptable that I mess up every once in awhile."

"And you remember that?" He's amazed by her memory and wise words as she nods.

"Miss Rachel tells me this every time and she is right. I do mess up sometimes like when I'm trying to leap my feet hit the ground really hard and the girls laugh but I know I can't help it." Maci looks at her daddy with a sad smile. "It was bad when you lost the game wasn't it?"

Finn nodded running a hand through her soft hair. "Really bad, a lot of people were upset with me."

"It's not your fault you broke your ankle." His eyes filled with anger at the people mad at her father.

"Yes that's true but this was an important game and I should have been more careful. If I would have just thrown the ball one second before then Tanker would have made that touchdown, winning us the game." Finn replayed the scene in his head

"You think too much." Maci huffed wiping a tear away from his eye. "There will be tons more games for you to play. Just like when Miss Rachel couldn't get into a musical, she kept trying until she got one."

Damn his daughter was too smart for her own good.

"I miss, Miss Rachel." Her voice sad as she picked at a blanket resting behind them. "Why hasn't she been around?"

"I'm a jerk" Finn admitted as she gasped

"Were you mean to Miss Rachel?" Her voice accusing

"Kind of." He's ashamed but you know he had a good reason to be, just not at her especially when Rachel was so good to them.

"You have to fix it." Maci demanded and Finn couldn't agree more.

"You know you can help, me if you're up to it." Finn slowly smiled as her face slowly turned into an evil little grin. He knew she was hooked.

**xxxxxxx**.

Maci was all giggles as she held her Aunt Quinn's hand as they got out of the taxi. Maci had only been to Rachel's apartment a handful amount of times, only because Rachel may have forgotten something and needed to go grab it.

But the reason why she was so giddy wasn't because she was going to go see her apartment but for the first time in almost a week and a half, Maci was finally going to see Rachel.

Letting go of her hand Quinn paged apartment number 311 and Maci patiently waited until they were buzzed in.

"Does Miss Rachel know I'm coming with you?" Maci questioned as they started up the flights of stairs, Quinn looked down with a sly grin. She took that as a no, which made this even more exciting. Climbing what seemed like millions of stairs they reached the top, Quinn leading them in the right direction.

"Do you want to knock?" Quinn whispered pointing to a steel door with 311 written across. Nodding Maci went up to it as Quinn stayed the distance, knocking a few times as she as patient as she could possibly be, waited. There were clicks coming from behind the door until it finally opened to Miss Rachel in sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, standing there in awe.

"Maci!" Rachel gasped not believing that she was actually standing in front of her, bending down Rachel collected the small girl into her arms. "Oh, my gosh how have you been? How did you get here?"

Looking around the hallway Quinn waves at her as she walks closer to them. A little disappointed that Finn wasn't with Maci, Rachel didn't show it as she carried Maci in her apartment with Quinn following behind. Setting Maci on the counter to sit Rachel leaned against it towards both of them.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Her second question mainly to Maci, and why she was here. Not that she wasn't pleased to see her, in fact Rachel was missing not only Maci to death but Finn.

"Yeah everything's fine." Quinn reassured Rachel trying to ease her into one of the reasons why she was here. But Maci just went for it.

"Daddy sent us here."

"Oh..." Rachel mumbled not much surprised but not yet happy. Playing with the end of her Pink sweatshirt Rachel shook her head. "Well if was so worried about me he would have come down here himself instead of sending the both of you. So excuse me if I don't find that charming on his part."

"He sent me because he said I have a very charming way about me." Her eyelashes batting as she gives Rachel the Hudson smirk.

"She's good." Rachel laughs walking away from Maci "But not that good, there is no way he is going to get off that easy. He was a real jerk, I don't mind being there for him but I did a lot from him and for him to treat me like that was rude. He didn't even stop me or say thank you, nothing. Plus I walked away a week ago, where has he been since then? Nowhere, in fact he sent you and Maci to come do the groveling."

"Not exactly." Quinn bit her lip to catch her from smiling too much, looking to Maci who hands out a note. "It's from Finn, he figured it would have been safer if he'd sent Maci since you weren't upset at her."

"Plus my charm." Maci reminds her still supporting that smirk. As charming as that was Rachel couldn't fall for it.

"Why don't you play with Sheila for a few minutes." Rachel suggested, wanting to talk to Quinn alone. Maci looked between the two adults before agreeing. Hopping down Maci raced into the next room looking for the cat. Rachel sighed looking to Quinn.

"How is he? Is he feeling any better?"

"Yeah...Maci knocked some sense into him, well I think you softened him a little when you left. But Maci just told him like it was."

Rachel nodded, not really surprised. The letter laid hot in her hands as Rachel knew she had the decision in her hands on whether or not to go see him.

"How about today we forget all about this..." Quinn took the envelope out of her hands on onto the table " And we go shopping, like a little retail therapy."

"I could go for a little girl's day." Rachel bit her lip out of excitement "Let me just go change and we'll go, I've been so invested in learning these songs since the other day. It's been like my distraction, but a girls day would be so much better!"

**xxxxxxxx.**

Finn knew things should be fixed but also knew that in able to fix things with Rachel he needed to fix everything else.

Apologizing to Kurt and the rest of his family for his shitty behavior in not only New Orleans but throughout the weeks was the easy part. Well once Finn gave Kurt this jacket he'd been eyeing at one of the designer shops, then he was a little more willing to forgive.

Spending some time with Maci, Finn tried to make up for lost time while he was in his funk. Because if it wasn't for Maci this whole time, Finn would be nothing. Maci was his little life saver when he ran out of lifelines, so many years back. She never disappointed.

But Finn knew that he had a lot of groveling to do when it came to a certain petite brunette who also took his world by storm.

As the minutes started passing by, Finn started doubting himself. She may have had messaged him saying she'd meet him at his penthouse tonight but she could have changed her mind. He was sort of a coward when he used his own daughter as a median between the both of them, sending her the letter. Finn just didn't know if Rachel wanted to see him and when he got the message, he was sort of relieved.

Which is why Maci is at Kurt's on a voluntary sleepover as Finn waits in the living room. The food had arrived almost fifteen minutes ago and Rachel was supposed to have showed. He didn't blame Rachel, he was an ass in making her feel so used. Finn just thought that she'd at least hear him through.

As his hope seemed to disintegrate, it appeared again when the door jiggled and Rachel opened it slowly. Giving him a slight wave, she shut the door behind her while the air became awkward. Finn leaned against a crutch as she placed her purse on the table pointing to his ankle.

"So how are you feeling?" Her voice was quiet and sweet, too sweet towards someone who was pretty much a big jackass.

"Fine." He doesn't want to talk about the condition of his ankle. Instead he nods in the direction of the kitchen where he has dinner set up. "I bought us dinner from that place down the street you like. I figured we could have the chance to talk about things."

Rachel nodded following behind him as her heels echoed behind him.

"I apologize for me being late. I had a meeting with the director of the musical this evening and I wasn't planning on it running as long as it did." Rachel explained thanking him as he directs her in a chair on the other side of the table as he takes the one directly in front of her.

"I'm just really glad you came." Finn admitted, because honestly he was starting to lose hope there in the end.

"Well you and Maci have this Hudson charm that sort of attacks your heart." Rachel smiled slightly as Finn offered her favorite sandwich to her. Her eyebrows raising as she took the plate from him. "Oh I see you've pulled out all the cards tonight."

"I just remembered you told me this was your favorite." He nearly stuttered over his words, she had this effect on him. Especially now that he owed her so many apologies.

"It is, great memory." Her smiled didn't quite reach her eyes as she digs into her meal, feeling hungry after such a long day. Knowing that they had to talk Finn also knew that food was part of the plan, not something to hide behind.

She was quiet as she nibbled on the edges of her sandwich and Finn felt horrible.

"I'm an asshole." His voice startled her as she glanced up from mid bite, his eyes directly on hers as he couldn't eat without getting this out. Rachel knew this as she placed her sandwich onto the plate, wiping her mouth of.

"Please continue." Rachel sought, wanting to hear more.

"I have this thing where I tend to blame myself for ninety-nine percent of everything that goes wrong around me." Finn starts to explain. "It's kind of been a problem of mine since I can remember."

Rachel didn't say a word and if she was thinking anything negative, her face showed no emotion.

"Since high school I've had a lot of pressure on me to be the best I can. I don't handle pressure very well, in fact I suck at it. In high school I was junior varsity quarterback and then from sophomore until senior year I was first string quarterback. Pressure should have been my middle name. I was never taught how to handle my emotions when it came to things like that. I had a town riding on my ass for a win every week, teammates who expected me to go to parties and do all the shit that was expected of me as the quarterback. College was no different, if anything it was worse." Finn sighed taking a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair

"Frat parties were the worse, there would be tons of woman there who would jump at the chance of getting with the football players. It only took one night to get hooked and I was a goner up until just before I got drafted."

"Maci..." Rachel whispered, Finn nodded

"Maci changed my life, as cliche as that sounds. I change because of her and I didn't have to feel like I did before she came around. Those pressures dropped and all I had to do was impress her and make her my number one priority..."

"Which you did." Rachel complimented him.

"But Rachel when I let my team down by one stupid... one really stupid mistake, I felt all that pressure again. The boo's, the looks from my team was so hard. I really let them down, I let myself down." Finn felt Rachel's stare holding on him as he plucked up the nerve to look up. Her smile quite evident on her face as she reached for his hand.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve Finn." She mused "Sometimes I wish you would just realize that the world is not on your shoulders though."

"It just feels like it. All those people were counting on me for that last play." Dropping his head he tries not to see the looks or hear the voices of the fans when the video of him being carried off the field go to his mind.

"Things happen Finn, your life is not planned out. Maci was your blessing for all that shit that came at you in college. Now you've got so many people rooting for you, who love you and care for you that it shouldn't even matter what a few psycho fans say about you." He notices her kneel in front of him catching his gaze, she's quiet as her stare intensifies. "You are a great father and a great man Finn, they know nothing about you. So what if you mess up every once in awhile. Without any faults, life would be pointless. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I guess watching reruns of the game and recaps is a little depressing." Finn jokes making Rachel laugh, he catches her chin between his fingers. "I am really sorry for hurting you Rachel."

She nods moving her head into his hand, kissing his palm.

"I'm just really happy you came back for me."

"Of course I would." Finn pulls her head up looking at her. "You're an amazing woman Rachel who has really been there for us when we've needed you. It means the world to me to know you love Maci just as much as I do. Maci needs you just as much as I do."

Her eyes shining as she wraps her arms around Finn's neck pulling him in closer, feeling her lips against his earlobe. He nearly shivers when he comprehends the next words coming from her mouth.

"Let me show you, how much I need you." Her eyes full of lust as she stands, curving her finger as she walked towards the bedroom.

As a man who listens to what's he told, he was not needed to be told twice.

**Authors note at top!****  
**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for the never ending support on this story. I truly appreciate every time you clicked the favorite, alert and review button. I love you very much and don't forget to keep a look out for any new projects of mine. I have a new one out now that I'm slowly but surely working on. Without further ado, here's the long awaited epilogue to 'Miss Rachel' Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine. **

X.

Watching Rachel run around the penthouse like a chicken with their head cut off was a little more amusing for Maci. Watching as Rachel walked from room to room, eating her cereal from the kitchen table, never had the little girl seen an adult so frazzled. Her daddy on game days were even calmer than Rachel. It was so cool seeing the makeup crew come into her house though, watching them decorate Rachel for the morning show she'd be on promoting her first lead Broadway role.

There wouldn't be another reason to awake at five in the morning, besides that.

"My shoes..." Rachel mumbles to herself looking under everything, Maci just watches. Honestly it's just so amusing to her that Rachel's looking in the cabinets for her shoes. Either slamming or leaving doors shut Rachel moves into the next room.

Finn comes into the kitchen dressed, hair wet from the shower as he goes over to the coffee pot turning it on.

"Morning." Finn turns, leaning against the counter as Maci gives him a smile.

"Morning daddy." Maci slurps down some more of her Fruit Loops before they got too soggy. "Why is Miss Rachel crawling on the floor like a crazy person?"

Both looking out to the living room where Rachel was in fact crawling on the floor, the two chuckled .

"She's just nervous for tonight." Finn tries to reason for Rachel's actions.

Maci's eyes rounded in excitement at the mention of going to Rachel's opening night of 'Mary Poppins' and she was allowed to go!

"I'm not, I am so excited!" Finn laughs rubbing the top of her head as he goes to the fridge to grab the milk, pouring his own bowl of Fruit Loops. "Miss Rachel is going to be a great Mary Poppins, I just know it! We've been watching the movie for weeks and she's even sang some of the songs when putting me to bed. You're going to love it too, and Beth and everyone, they'll cry too."

"Cry?" Finn chuckles sitting on a barstool next to her.

"Miss Rachel says sometimes when she sings, people cry because she's so good." This made her father laugh even louder, stopping when Rachel entered the room with a frantic look on her face.

"I can't find my shoes." Her eyes start to water looking between the two. "I can't find my shoes and now my show is going to fail. Nobody is going to come and I'm going to get horrible reviews."

"What are you talking about?" Finn stands going over to Rachel who is in full panic mode. "You brought your stage shoes home? I didn't even think you could do that..."

"No Finn not my stage shoes!" She cries covering her face, really not wanting to explain to them. They should know which ones she needs for her interview."My black suede shoes you know the ones that look like wedges but are really ankle boots!"

Holding Rachel closer to his body as she freaked out, retelling them what her shoes look like, Finn looks over her shoulder to Maci who stands. "I think you left them in my room last night when you tucked me in after coming home from dinner."

Rachel pauses flashing back to where she did put her shoes in there. Pushing away from Finn Rachel runs behind Maci following just in time to grab her shoes from Maci's hands. Kissing all over her face Rachel giggles in happiness. Sitting on top of Maci's bed she puts on her shoes over top of black tights that are under her cap sleeved Versace dress that fit her every curve.

"I am so nervous right now that I can't hardly breathe, plus this dress is not helping any either. It's like tape wrapped around my body."

Standing, Rachel walks to Maci's full length mirror checking herself out to make sure everything was looking okay. Her hair off to the side in a long fishtail braid to embrace the casual look.

"You look so pretty." Maci admired from her bed as Rachel turned around holding her arms out, giggling Maci ran over squeezing her abdomen tightly. "I can't wait to go tonight, you're going to be amazing!"

"I can't wait for everyone to see it either, just don't forget to look out for my secret shoutout to you." Rachel smiles as Maci looks up at her with just as big of a smile. "If I don't see you before tonight, I just want to let you know that I love you. Plus you deserve just as much credit for helping me get this part."

It was true, throughout the audition process Maci had been a trooper. Two whole months with nonstop auditions, with Maci who was there night after night, day after day helping her reach new points Rachel didn't think she'd survive. Finn, Kurt and even Quinn were there to help her with auditions, telling her what she should work on (if at all anything at all). Sure they weren't trained but Rachel respected their opinions. Even taking Finn's advice when he said she shouldn't wear her ballet flats but the black ankle boots from which she has on for her first interview. Everything was inspected when going on interviews, from your voice right down to what you're wearing.

A long process until finally one of the directors and crew decide to give her chance at being Mary Poppins in the new revival on Broadway. Rachel almost couldn't believe after all her years of trying to make it in on an off-Broadway show she'd been selected as not only Mary Poppins; but on landing a lead role on a Broadway show was a huge accomplishment.

Which is why her fathers, friends and everyone else were coming to the premiere but first Rachel needed to get through the morning.

"You're going to rock the show, I know it."

"Hell yeah but first she's got to get to the interview." Finn leans on the door frame sipping on a cup of coffee. "You're going to be late if you don't go."

"I know, I know but I'm pretty sure I won't see you guys before the premiere tonight." Leaning down she kissed Maci on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight, you better be front row."

"Duh." That Hudson smirk playing on her lips and as Rachel made her round to Finn, he was sporting the same damn look.

"Feel better now that you've found your shoes?" Finn jokes as Rachel takes his mug from him, taking a long careful sip not to spill any and hands back his now empty cup.

"I am complete now, thank you." Kissing his cheek Rachel hurries past him into the living room grabbing her purse. "I think I have everything I need for today, if I think of anything else I'll call you."

"Babe, you like took everything to your dressing room days ago." Finn sets his mug down on the coffee table stepping closer to Rachel, rubbing his hands down her arms to calm her nerves. "You are ready for this, it's in the bag. Just show up to the interview,to the show and let your awesome self do all the work."

"Easier said than done, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Her voice getting caught in her throat just thinking about everything.

"Well..." Finn leans forward catching Rachel's eyes, lowering her voice. "I'm not sure how helpful this could be but they say just picture the audience in their underwear."

"Gross." Rachel swallows shaking her head. "No thank you, middle aged men are not my style."

Looking over his shoulder she sees Maci distracted with Laci at the bar in the kitchen, Rachel's fingers dance around the waist of his pajama pants. Her lust filled eyes catching sight of his playful ones. "But I mean I have heard another solution which involves _no_underwear at all and I think I already have one particular person in mind."

"Stop." Finn laughs taking her hands away, pulling her in closer so her chins resting on his chest looking up at him. Pecking her on the lips Finn smirks. "Time for that later, right now you've got to get going."

"I know, so stop being so damn cute." Kissing him once more she let's go and runs over to Maci giving her another hug. Grabbing her duffle bag for after the show Rachel rushes to the front door before turning around once more. "I will see you both tonight, and I'll try to call or see you all before it starts. I doubt that will happen but I will most definitely try to call. Love you both!"

"Love you." Finn smiled placing a hand on Maci's shoulder, both waving Rachel bye. Looking down at Maci, she's looking up at him with this cheshire cat looking smile, sort of creeping him out a little. "What?"

"Nothing." She lies skipping into the kitchen to make herself a new bowl of cereal. "Only a few more hours daddy!"

"Few more hours baby." Finn laughs shaking his head, it's going to be a long day.

Hurrying into the back of the building Rachel thanks the driver, officially releasing him from duty. Stepping into the theater she was greeted by one of her co-stars Fredrick who plays Bert. Giving him a large wave (having already seen him this morning as they did the interview together) Rachel proceeds into her dressing room.

Preparing, Rachel sits on the couch pulling out her script and stage markings so she isn't to forget anything when it's stage time. Though she never would, her nerves would get the best of her if she wasn't studying them to make sure she'd nail this premiere performance.

Around one Rachel couldn't possibly look at the stage markings or go over any more of the songs, needing some fresh air. Throwing on a pair of black UGGS to go with her black leggings and pea coat Rachel opens the backstage door, letting the cold air hit her face. Her phone vibrating in her pocket as she took it out seeing who it was, clicking it over.

"Hey!" Grabbing a seat on one of the benches next to the doors, Rachel tried to get situated.

"No, don't get too comfortable." Kurt's voice came from beside her as he clicked off his phone waiting for Rachel to process that he was next to her. Gasping Rachel jumps up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in. "Hey Miss Poppins."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Rachel smiles letting go of him "I have been going stir crazy all day making sure I know all my cues."

"I figured which is why I decided to sweep you away for a quick lunch, to get you away from the madness."

"I don't know..." Rachel hesitates, not really wanting to leave the theater in case someone needed to rehearse with her.

"Come on, an hours at tops." Kurt tries to persuade her which with her stress level as high as it was, didn't take much to convincing.

"Yeah sure!" Rachel holds up a finger. "Let me just go let them know that I stepped out for an hour so they can call me if they need to."

"Okay, I'll be here. Hurry because we don't have much time!" Rachel nods running back into the building, Kurt dialing on his phone waiting until a pick up.

"We're on our way." Rachel doesn't waste any time coming out of the theater before they're on their way to a little bar across the street to grab something to eat.

"You have no idea how happy I am to get out of there. I feel like I've lived there for months and today with all my nerves building up and the stress, I needed to get out of there."

"Figured as much, plus I wanted to get to you before everyone else tonight to tell you how amazing you were on TV this morning!" Rachel blushes hooking her arm through Kurt's own, reliving her amazing experience from just hours ago.

_"This morning we have with a few member from the revival of Mary Poppins on Broadway here in our studio. We would like to introduce you to Fredrick Wise, Alan Divine, Margaret Fisher and Rachel Berry. Welcome to the show." _

_"Thanks so much for having us." Margaret smiles down at the line of cast mates "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we're really excited to be here introducing the musical as a new cast." _

_"Why don't we go down the line and introduce yourself and the character you'll be playing." Rachel fidgets in her seat smiling at her castmates who are waving at the camera introducing their own self until it comes to her. Proud to have such a great cast._

_"I'm Rachel Berry and I will be playing Mary Poppins." _

_"So I guess the question of the morning is what's different about the show that will want us to come see it?" _

_Looking down the line Rachel looks at Margaret whose speaking, nodding and agreeing with what's she saying. _

_"I also think that now that the whole cast has been recasted we were able to all come in fresh." Rachel adds "For most of us including myself, this is our first musical on Broadway and coming in altogether new was a great opportunity for us all." _

_"How interesting,whose first musical is this?" _

_Rachel and Fredrick raise their hands. _

_"I was in hundreds of musicals and plays growing up at my high school even straight through NYADA, where I graduated. My fathers joke all the time remembering when they thought my dance skills were more superior than my singing. Obviously my dance teacher at NYADA, Cassandra July, would have a very different opinion." _

_"I had her too." Margaret laughs holding up her finger "In fact bonding over our experience at NYADA was one of main things we had in common." _

_"Well that and our obsession with Barbra Streisand." Rachel adds, both of them laughing when they remember dressing up as Barbra for the day, going around the city. It was so far one of Rachel's highlights with Margaret and one of the reasons she got along with her so well. _

_"Any weird pre show rituals you all have?" Mark Phillips one of the interviews asks_

_"I have a lockdown in my dressing room, some tea for myself and a little classical music. I don't particularly get nervous before a big performance but it's usually what I do that helps me prepare." _

_"I just have a nice big breakfast and stay in character all day." Alan states_

_"I'm really obnoxious when it comes to opening day to anything. Like this morning I had to find the specific pair of shoes that I wore to all auditions and callbacks, I'm wearing them right now actually." Rachel flexes her foot showing off her shoes. "I have this thing where I have to wear almost a replica of what it was when I got a part and have a similar day to what it was like when I got it as well. I don't know, it's really cooky and I'm superstitious. I get made fun of at home for it but its worked for me all these years so I'm continuing it." _

_"I think I'm like Rachel in that way too." Margaret agrees "I also stay with my parents the night before in my childhood bedroom because too I'm superstitious about those things." _

**00**

"Pretty sure it was a little boring but you know it was my first interview and as the years go on I'm sure I'll get better."

"More interviews? Cocky are we?" Kurt smirks and Rachel takes the bait

"Well if I'm going to win a Tony for this show then I'm going to have to have to be a better interviewer."

"Oh! A Tony well, aren't you really cocky now?" Kurt opens the door for Rachel who takes the lead into the bar looking around for an empty table.

"Hey, how about over there?" Kurt smiles pointing over to the huge group of people cheering for her, as Rachel recognizes them as her family and friends. They all start running over as Kurt hugs her side, keeping her there. "Surprise!"

Saying hi to the crowd Rachel was happily overwhelmed by everyone there for her support of the musical coming out. Even though Rachel was only able to score four tickets for the premiere everyone else has purchased their own tickets to see her. The audience filled with so much love for her, supporting her dreams as a performer.

"We are so proud of you angel." Hiram praises giving his baby girl a kiss on the cheek "We have been waiting for this day to come, and we knew it was. You're are going to take this show a long way."

"Thank you daddy, dad." Rachel hugs them both "Without you both I wouldn't be here, I have you both to owe this to."

"We're just really glad you didn't become a dancer." Rachel laughs

"You saw the interview?"

"Of course we saw the interview, do you think we'd actually miss our little girls first interview on the small screen? No way, we recorded and put it on Facebook."

"Oh god, you two are so embarrassing." Rachel blushes, just knowing how her fathers could get.

"Just wait until you see all the pictures of you as a baby they were passing around." Finn walks up with a glass of wine for her, kissing her cheek.

Her fathers walk away patting Finn on the back going over to chat with Carole and Burt.

"So lets hear it." Rachel smiles taking a slow sip from her glass.

"Lets hear what?" Finn smirks

"Who planned this?"

"Oh this, well this was all Maci's idea of course." Rachel nods not believing it for a second. "Well with a little help from me. We're having this so you can go have a night out tonight, you've been working hard and deserve a night out with your crew."

"What, no I thought we were having a party at your apartment?"

"Nope we made it for now so it was before the premiere, a little stress reliever and tonight when it's all finished you can go out with your cast."

"Thank you." Rachel presses up on her toes squeezing into the hug. "I mean it thank you for everything these past months. Without you or Maci I wouldn't be here doing any of this."

"Sure you would've." Finn encourages "Singing is in your, like DNA, it's what you're meant to do. You just needed a little push."

Pulling Rachel under his arm, she was so blessed to have all of the people that she has to support her.

"To Rachel!" Finn proposes holding up his glass, Rachel beams in delight. He was so proud of her her and at that moment she was too.

"To Rachel!" Everyone chants, cheering their glasses.

The rest of the afternoon goes on, Rachel leaving to go into hair and makeup for the show leaving everyone to go on and get ready themselves. Hours sped by for Rachel as she is waiting backstage for her cue as the hours seemed to have drug on for Maci who just wanted to see the show. After all the months of preparing for the show as if she were a performer, Maci couldn't wait to see the finished product.

Fidgeting in her seat Maci held onto Laci and Fanny (Rachel's doll, Maci had begged her to get so they could be matching) sitting in between her father and Beth who kept looking over smiling.

"Miss Rachel is going to be so great!" Beth giggles gripping onto Maci's arm in excitement when Finn leans over telling them about five more minutes until curtain.

"The best!" Maci looks up her father who is sharing the same completely identical proud look as her. Holding in the giggles from excitement that just wants to burst from inside her stomach, Maci grips the seat as the opening scene fills the stage.

Sitting at the edge of her seat in anticipation of Rachel coming on the stage Carole sits directly behind her ready to hold her back just in case she forget where she's at. But Finn totally gets it, Maci loves Rachel and she's amazing. Seeing her role model on stage is who so happens to be also dating her father and was once her nanny is pretty awesome. Which is why Finn's absolutely positive Maci won't try to run on stage, she's just really excited.

He doesn't blame Maci for a second.

But when Rachel comes out and Maci looks like she's about the jump up for cheer, Finn grabs onto the bow on the back of her dress.

Just in case because Rachel's striking in her element, right where she belongs.

**xxxxx**

"Well, well, well look who we have here!" Juliet Moore announces to the cameras giving Rachel a hug before getting a nice long look at her dress. Rachel's cafe colored corset dress with a layered tulle skirt is stunning against her olive skin and curled hair. "You are looking mighty fine as usual."

Rachel laughs putting a hand on Juliet's arm in appreciation "Well after four of these things, I try to up the dress every time."

"And every time you look more beautiful." Juliet smiles at Rachel "Especially since we've heard you're taking a little break from Mary Poppins."

"Yeah, I've had a wonderful four years with the company performing every night for my fans but I'm taking a year or two for myself." Rachel laughs at that knowing look on Juliet's face. "I'm really just enjoying being a wife right now."

"That's right newlywed, how are things going?"

"Well it's been about seven months since we've gotten back from our honeymoon and things have been so nice. Our whole relationship has been sweet and slow, just getting a chance to grow through one another. Our Maci is growing up so fast and it's just I'm twenty seven and I have so much already, so much love. I'm so happy, taking a two year break was really a no brainer."

"So I'm just going to ask the burning question everyone wants to know. Are you planning on taking those years off to enjoy a little baby time with a certain little bundle of joy?" Juliet smiles holding the microphone closer to Rachels mouth awaiting her answer.

Rachel laughs nodding. "You know it's definitely not out of the cards."

Rachel's publicist comes up saying that she needs to get moving if she's going to go into the awards on time.

"Thank you so much." Rachel hugs Juliet meeting up with Finn who was talking to Fredrick, waiting for his turn with Juliet. Holding up her dress as she walks up to Finn he wraps an arm around her bringing her to his side. "Hey guys."

"Hey gorgeous." Finn kisses her cheek as Fredrick gives Rachel's wrist a squeeze wishing her luck and Finn a 'see you later' for he had to get over to his interview. Finn led Rachel into the backdrop as they posed for the press. A common occurrence since their first appearance together her first year nominated, and every year since.

Leading Rachel into the awards show she gets messages from her fans on Twitter wishing her good luck, messages from her family telling her that she's going 'go get em' and that photos were already all over Tumblr of them.

Ever since her guest role on a hit show last year based in New York, Rachel's career really bloomed gaining support from the teens and awareness to the arts. Even opening a few theaters throughout the city with the help of Kurt and Blaine.

Finding her seat next to some of the greatest performers all the way from people who she's looked up to since she was a little kid, all the way up to some of Broadway's newest stars. One of which was Tina Cohen-Chang, an old friend from NYADA who scored a leading role on a show that premiered about a year ago.

Both of them were up against the same award for 'Best Performance By A Leading Actress in a Musical'. Rachel would like to say she's confident enough to say she'll win it again this year and Tina will have her chance when Rachel's on break, but she can't help but feel a little nervous.

Feeling a little extra pressure on his hand Finn looks at Rachel who gives him a nervous look.

"What's wrong?'

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Are you like going to throw up? Do you need to go to the bathroom? I don't think they have barf bags or something... even though they probably should. Could you imagine how many actors or something get nervous before awards?"

"Finn." Rachel holds up a hand steadying her breathe to control the feeling in her stomach. He stays quiet until she nods. "Most award shows, people know if they've won. But I'm fine and I'll be fine it's just that it's hitting me, I won't be here next year."

"You'll totally win." Finn reassures his wife putting an arm around her chair as they continuously greet others who are going to their seats.

Going through the categories Rachel was a bundle of nerves sitting in her seat. Finn had to hand it to her though because if you didn't know the truth, you'd think she was as solid as a rock. Her smiles and claps of cheer for those whose won before her category would be case and point for why she deserved the award.

Two supporting actors of another play come onto the stage, envelope in hand as they come in to announce the nominees in her category. She sits there gripping Finn's hand as they listen to their provided dialogue and comedic relief for the viewers and audience. Rachel smiles the entire time, her foot tapping under dress unnoticeable for everyone else besides Finn who could feel it against his own leg.

The nominees are announced and as they look up smiling from the envelope Rachel's name is being called out. You'd think that after the numerous times she's had her name called out for a Tony, the feeling a butterflies would go away. But their still there as her mind is fogged with so much joy as she stands.

Finn stands applauding her as she turns and blows him a kiss, before holding her dress as she ascends to the stairs. Hands touched her back in dedication to her win, Rachel smiles at each of them. Giving Tina a special one, until she reaches the stairs up to the stage. With the help of one of the men there she pretends to wipe the sweat off her forehead before taking the award from the two announcers.

Looking out into the audience and knowing the hundreds of thousand others who were tuning in at home.

"Oh wow, thank you so much for all your continued love and support. Honestly without each and every one of you I wouldn't be standing up here today with this award, especially not for the fourth time. Every season when nominations are announced and I honored and blessed to how my work, my love for my works affect each and every one of you. I would also like to thank my cast and crew who without you would be no show. My fathers who raised me to be the strong woman I am today, I love you both very much. My friends who are there with my every step, I love you. To Maci who without her I would have never be where I am today standing here thanking her. To Finn who has been nothing but supportive and being there for me when I didn't think I had anything left in me. I love you both." Rachel see's them pushing for her to cut her speech so she kisses her Tony. "When I come back I cannot wait to show you all my love again through each performance. Thank you."

Blowing a kiss Rachel walks backstage clutching her fourth Tony to her chest as if it were going to be snatched right from her fingertips. Tweeting her fans a thank you she joins Finn back in the seats for the rest of the ceremony, clutching both his hand and the Tony.

The ceremony was uneventful except for the minor tear in a one of the women's dresses from 'The Lion King', who had done so coming back from the bathroom. Getting in the back of a tinted Tahoe with their driver, Rachel nearly collapses in exhaust on Finn who catches her.

"Woah, you okay?" He chuckled wrapping an arm around her to bring her closer. She sighs in content, closing her eyes. "Tired?"

"Mmhm" Rachel nods wrapping her own arms around his middle, snuggling into his shoulder. "So tired... but I know about the surprise party you're throwing so you don't have to worry I'll take a quick nap now so I'll be super energized then."

Peaking out from one eye Rachel laughs at Finn's shocked expression. "You really just can't be surprised can you?"

"What can I say, it's a tradition you know."

"Full of surprises." Finn runs his fingers through her hair and Rachel drifts to sleep. Being awoken about forty five minutes later they are dropped off at their penthouse. Being let in Finn swipes their card for them and Rachel leans against him, still clutching her Tony.

"You know babe, I'm not going to take the thing from you." Finn chuckles as they move up towards the top of the building

"Yeah I know, it's just that it's my last one for a while. I kind of want to cherish it."

"It's not the end of the world you know, you'll get like a thousand more in your lifetime." Finn rubs her arm

"Oh, I know that." She smiles up at him. "I'm really excited for the reason why I'm not going to get any more Tony's, but I'm just bummed a little about the whole not going for the next two years. I've grown very accustomed to them you know."

"Oh, I know." Finn nods remembering the past four years of preparing dresses and then last year when the Tony's fell at the same time they needed to choose a wedding dress to get tailored and a Tony's dress fitted. No it was not a fun time. "Well you can stick it next to my Super Bowl ball."

"Oh yes, your Super Bowl ball." Rachel giggles knowing how proud she felt last year when Finn had took his team all the way, leading them into a win.

"Such an award winning family we are."

"Especially with Maci's contribution with her first place spelling bee certificate framed." Finn puffs out his chest in admiration for their kid as they step out of the elevator. Rachel grips his hand in hers as he reaches for the door handle.

"Well here's to the last walk into my Tony party for the next two years." Rachel could hear the talking behind the door as well as some soft music.

"So let's enjoy it." Finn pushes her lightly, opening the door.

"They're here!" Quinn calls out running from the couch throwing her arms around Rachel.

"Congratulations!" Family and friends call out from around the apartment letting her walk through the door before bombarding her with hugs. Finn slips into the bedroom to change into some casual clothes, letting her talk with their family. Distracting them with her award she slips through going into the bedroom on her own to grab something casual too. A late night dinner with her family and friends is just what she needed to wind down from the fast forward four years she's felt like she's been living in.

Buttoning her jeans Rachel tugs on a loose fitting white t-shirt and throwing her hair into a bun. Washing off her makeup she feels so refreshed and she hadn't even taken a shower yet. The bedroom door opens as Maci slips in running up to Rachel, throwing her arms around her waist squeezing a hug to her.

"You looked so pretty tonight." She smiles up at Rachel, looking like her father more and more each day. "Maybe when you go back to the musical I could go with you and daddy to the Tonys."

"I think that would be an awesome idea. Plus who knows, with your dance and acting classes you might be the new Jane Banks."

Her eyes widen just thinking about that opportunity. "We could be together all the time."

"I would love that." Kissing Maci's forehead she steps away, taking out her earrings placing them in a safe place. "We'll see if we can get you there before then, don't forget you've got school too."

"I know, schools important." Maci tries not to roll her eyes knowing how much Rachel doesn't like it.

"You ready to go face the crazy people?" Rachel turns walking up to Maci who's by the door waiting.

"Hey mom, when are you going to be able to tell you're having a baby?" Maci asks curiously looking at Rachel's stomach as it shows no signs.

Flattening her shirt down she shrugs. "It's still kinda early, I'm only ten weeks so I think we have a couple weeks."

"I'm so excited." She wraps an arm around Rachels waist as they walk out the bedroom door down the hallway into the living room where everyone's sitting around munching on food.

"This is very exciting." Rachel stops to admire everyone who's in her life, looking down at Maci. "Just remember that being Miss Rachel was one a life changing event for me but I love being your mom even more."

"I love you being my mom too." Maci hugs her side, a flash going off that Christine takes nearly blinding the two. But the little girl's too cute to get frustrated with as she runs off giggling, taking more pictures.

Rachel see's her award sitting on the counter and goes over to it, handing it to Maci. Admiring it closely the pair walk over to the mantle, Rachel pointing next to Finn's ball on where to place it. Admiring it she doesn't notice the figure walking up behind until she feels his arms go around her waist. The both of them looking at their own little family accomplishments from Tony awards, to Finns Super Bowl ball, Maci's certificates all the way down to new Lil' Hudson's first sonogram picture framed, all sitting proudly.

Finn nudges Rachel's shoulder with his chin, kissing below her ear before mumbling to her. "You should be warned that Kurt and my mom are already talking to your fathers about the baby shower."

Rachel stifles a laugh because honestly with Kurt she doesn't expect any less.

"Come on." Rachel kisses his cheek, grabbing his hand taking them over the couch where Kurt gapes at one of Hirams ideas. Puck chasing Christine for the camera with Beth and Maci's help in defending the littlest one. The TV on mute as Burt watches the recap on one of the latest games while Quinn wrote everything they all were suggesting. Blaine giving Finn and Rachel a sympathized look, knowing they're in for a long couple of months.

But Rachel's been through some long, hard times and nothing compares to them now that she has her dreams. She owes her happiness to her old self that she's let go of a long time ago. Miss Rachel was a name of the past, Rachel Hudson of the future. A name she's held proud, one which carried a brighter future with her family and friends. A name that's gotten her beyond ever expected, to where she was today.

Loved and a Tony award winner not just once but four times and in counting. Needless to say there wasn't anything stopping her from being happy, just as she deserved with who she loved so much. It was all in the palm of her hands.

**Authors Note On Top! Check out Rachel's Tony's dress on my profile! So pretty**


End file.
